Is Freedom Worth It?
by Hesoyam
Summary: AU. Eren, who was born and lived in Liberio with his family, he trained to be a warrior to explore outside Liberio and fight for his people's right to be free. Once he and his friends went to Paradis, he begins to learn that freedom always has a price.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I SUDDENLY GOT THIS IDEA, WHAT WOULD BE LIKE IF EREN IS A WARRIOR AND NOT A SOLDIER, AND GRISHA WAS NOT SENT OFF TO PARADIS. STORY MAY DIFFER FROM THE MANGA BUT HEY IT'S FANFICTION. WE START OFF WITH GRISHA'S PART OF THE STORY AS THIS IS WHERE IT ALL BEGAN. LET US BEGIN.**

* * *

Grisha hate the Marleyans, well hate is not the right word for him, he despised the Marleyans. It is all because he and his sister, Faye, went out from the ghetto without a permit and they may also be the one who killed his sister but he can't do anything about it. Not even his parents. All he can see from his parents' reaction when he was trying to deny the Marleyan Soldier's words, was that they were scared, feeling powerless, and oppressed by the Marleyans. He knew that the soldiers were lying about his sister's sudden death and they may be involved. If anyone opposed Marley, they will be sent off to Paradis Island, and become a mindless titan for the rest of their lives and that is what Grisha sees, what his parents are facing right now, the fear of becoming a mindless titan just because their loyalty is not with Marley. All he can do is keep quiet.

Grisha was then presented with hope. A hope that may bring the Eldians to its glory days, and it's the Eldian Restoration Movement. He was introduced into it and learned the truth about his sister's death. That is where his hate for Marley rose and he swore that they will pay. He join them and learn more and more about the truth. He was then introduced to Dina Fritz, a descendant to the royal family where they got married and blessed with a child, Zeke Yeager.

Years have passed and the Eldian Restoration Movement is reaching its turning point. The Marley Government announced that they will recruit Eldians to become Marley soldiers and will only select a few to hold the 7 of the 9 power of titans which are currently under their control. The restoration movement is in disarray because of the announcement made by the Marley Government. Grisha try to calm them down when a door opened and revealed a Marleyan doctor. Gasps made by the other members of the movement. Then he begins to speak.

"Calm down, I am not an enemy here" the doctor said.

"Who are you?" Grisha asks.

"I am an associate of the Owl acting as a Marleyan doctor and I wish to deliver a message from Owl". Everyone is confused. Usually the Owl privately sends message to them instead of sending a representative.

"I bring bad news. The owl won't be helping us anymore". Several gasps are made and some are shocked by the news.

"Why? Does he deem us useless for our inability to restore Eldia to power?" Grisha was indeed disappointed that hope is loss because their only informant can't help them anymore.

"No. It is not about you people unable to do it or not. But the Owl was captured by the Marleyan authoritities." Everyone seem shocked by the revelation. Some began to lose hope.

The doctor continued "He was discovered by a Marleyan soldier for using a titan's power. He is now being held prisoner for the time being and they are now trying to find a suitable eldian to inherit his powers for the time being to avoid being passed over to a random eldian". That made everyone speechless not because he was captured but having one of the powers of the 9 titans was unexpected by them. Seeing everyone was speechless, Grisha began to ask the doctor.

"So the revolution movement is over is it?" he said.

"No it's not over yet." Hearing those words some of the members came out from their shock and sad expression.

"We are putting the revolution movement on hold since we don't have any informant inside Marley other than us doctors. But we are not suitable to be informants because it may raise suspicion of the Marleyan authorities. We also have patients to take care so it's hard for us to find information or pass it up to you people".

"But we have Zeke! He can be a Marleyan soldier and a spy for us!" Grisha said while trying to give hope to the revolution movement.

"Yes I know. But what would you say to him? 'Join the Marley, become a spy for us?' I don't think that is a good idea implementing our ideals to a child like that."

"But what do we have to do? Wait until they trample us and kick us like we are lower class citizens? Now we already lose our informant, with a titan power I might add. What can we do?" Grisha is desperately trying to keep up the restoration movement's hope just because he wants to watch Marley fall for murdering his sister and spread lies to all Eldians here.

"I'm not saying that we should not let your son join the Marleyan army. What I'm implying is that do you intend to put our ideology inside a growing child? It's too big even for him to shoulder the responsibility of becoming a spy for us. Aren't you a doctor? Do you know how a child's mind works? Cause I do. The reason they recruit children the age of 5 to 7 is because they are easy to manipulate. Recruiting teenage or adult Eldian soldiers is hard as they can question Marley's propaganda but children will not. So if you are putting our ideology into Zeke's head and they are putting their propaganda into his head, he will question who is right or wrong, thus making the right or wrong choices in the future. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Grisha just looked at the doctor and realisation came to him that he is no better than his father who is trying to re-educate him about Marley's propaganda and look where he is brought to, joining the Eldian Restoration Movement. If he does that to Zeke he will lose him forever. That calmed him a bit as he looked at the doctor , the rest of the restoration movement members and Dina. He promised that he will bring back the Eldian pride and with his heartfelt speech is the reason why Dina married him. It is the promise that he made to the people. And it looks like it will have to wait.

"You're right. I understand. But still we can send him to join the army right?" Grisha asked.

"Yes. One day he will understand and fight for us eldians. It needs an experience in life to change him instead of forcing him to understand."

The words weigh heavily for Grisha as he already experienced the lies of Marley when his sister was murdered by them. He wonders what it will be like if his sister did not die back then. He will indeed inherit his father's clinic, and his sister, probably married and have a child. He might live a life in ignorance to the Marleyan propaganda. He snaps back to reality and sees this is what his life is now.

...

Grisha and Dina went home while thinking how to convince Zeke to be part of the Marleyan army and saw Zeke waiting for him in the living room. He held his favourite toy monkey that they bought for him on his 5th birthday.

"Hello mom, dad" he greets his parents with a smile on his face. Grisha look at the smile he made, which is an innocent smile. Not knowing how to approach him, to make him join the Marleyan military, if he is going to abandon his child's innocence and childhood just for the sake of freedom. He sighs and put on a smile and greets back his son.

"Hello there Zeke" Dina hugs and carried him. She was also anxious on how to make only child to join the military if they cannot put their ideologies inside his head.

'Can I even let my child to the Marleyans?' she wonders. The doctor's words also weigh heavily on her. She was thinking if her child would even forgive her for forcing him to join. Then, there was a knock on the door which wakes her out of her thinking.

"I'll get it". Grisha opens the door to find his parents outside greeting him.

"Hello there Grisha"

"Hello mother, father, please come in" They came into their house and Dina went to greet their in-laws together with Zeke, who is happy to see his grandparents again.

"Hello mother, father. Sorry we just came home but I will prepare us dinner." She puts down Zeke and he went to his grandparent's side to ask stories from them.

"Oh its fine Dina, it must be a hard day at work" They didn't know about the restoration movement as Grisha told her that his parents are too washed up by Marley's propaganda. She just plays along with it.

"Yes indeed it is" and she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

...

The dinner went smoothly and while Zeke asks for more stories from his grandmother. Then Grisha's father calls everyone's attention.

"I heard about the Marleyan Government are recruiting some soldiers for the war with the island devils. Why don't we send Zeke here to join them? He can be an honorary Marleyan which will bring up our family name". Hearing those words makes Grisha and Dina almost choked their food. Grisha compose himself and gather his wits to try and disagree with his father. After all, he is still quite unsure about sending Zeke to the military and become a child soldier while losing his childhood in process.

"Father, are you sure about sending him to the military? He is still growing up." That is the only reason Grisha can think of as some part of his mind agrees to send him to join the military.

"Why not, he is smart and I think he would be a valuable asset to the Marleyan military" his mother added.

"Do you agree with us Dina?" Dina is still trying to process what her in-laws are suggesting. She too is having a hard time trying to stop Zeke from joining the military but also agrees with it.

"What? Uh I mean I don't know. It is Zeke's decision if he wants to and Grisha's permission as well". Zeke looks at their elders trying understand what they are saying but there is one thing he understands, making his parents proud. Seeing that his parents are reluctant on sending him to the military, he spoke up.

"I want to join the military". All eyes are on him now as Grisha is slightly shocked that he even agrees to this.

"I mean, I want to join the military and make you all proud" he said in full spirit. 'That was unlikely for Zeke. Maybe this is the opportunity we have been waiting for. 'Maybe we do have hope that we can restore the Eldian nation once more.' Grisha thinks.

"Well there you have it. Zeke wants to join the military. So Grisha what do you think?" his father asks him. Grisha sees Dina putting up a smile to show that she agrees and that the decision is all on him now.

"Well if you want to, I can't stop you". He puts up a smile.

"But we need to talk later about this, alright?" Zeke nods as a sign of agreeing to his request to talk.

...

Grisha's parents went home shortly after the dinner and now he has the opportunity to talk to Zeke about his determination about joining the military. They are in Zeke's bedroom together with Dina. Before they put him to sleep like always, Grisha promised that he wants to talk to Zeke.

"So Zeke, are you sure that you want to join the military? You know that we didn't force you to join. You still have a lot in your life to think about." "Dad I'm sure that I want to join the military. I'm not really forced or anything. I just want to make you all proud that's all." Hearing those words from his son sure brings pride to him as a parent. But he still feels unsure. Maybe guilt, that he sends his son to the military instead of letting him have a good childhood. But that is all he needs right now instead of guilt.

"Alright son, I'm grateful that you want to do that to make us proud. Me and your mother will always support you whatever you need or do" He hugs Zeke and Dina joined in as well and let him sleep. "Good night Zeke" they both said.

...

As they went to bed Dina asks Grisha one last time whether it is a good or bad decision.

"Grisha, are you really sure you want to send him to the military? There is really no need for this, I trust whatever you do is right for the restoration movement and for the future of Eldia, but he is our only son". He looks at her and sigh.

"Well we can't stop him now. It's his decision, whether or not we can use this opportunity for the future of us Eldians. It was unexpected though, but it will be alright" he reassures her with a smile and that is enough to convince Dina.

"Alright then, good night Grisha" she kisses him and begin to sleep. "Good night Dina". Grisha keeps reassuring himself before he falls to sleep.

' _We still have hope. It's going to be alright'_

* * *

 **SO THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1. I'M SORRY THAT I KILLED OF THE OWL LIKE THAT AND FOR CHILD ZEKE OOC-NESS BUT IT IS FOR THE PROGRESSION OF THE STORY. THE MAIN CHARACTER WILL INDEED BE EREN AND RBAZ. I APOLOGIZE IF MY STORY IS ABIT BAD. IM NEW TO THIS KIND OF STUFF ITS JUST IDEAS POPPING UP NOWHERE HAHA, SO I INTEND TO RELEASE IT. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. I WRITE THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO AVOID CONFUSION ON THE STORY AS I STARTED OFF WITH GRISHA AND ZEKE'S PERSPECTIVES. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Eren wake up" Eren wakes up and see Reiner.

"I'm awake now." He looks at him and frowned.

"Those guys beat you again huh" Reiner is worried because they know what Eren would do when he's mad.

"No no, it's alright Eren. I'm really used to it"

"Not for long" he wakes up and ran towards where the bullies usually hang out.

"Hey wait Eren!" he ran to chase him but didn't manage to as he ran so fast. "Damnit" he cursed.

...

By the time Reiner reached there, Eren was confronting with those bullies, face full of anger.

"So the pipsqueak decided that he needs his 'little brother' to help him huhh" while poking at Eren.

"I had enough of this!" He punched through the one who pokes him at his face which he is gifted with a broken nose.

"OUCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BRAT!" Before he lands a punch on Eren, a hand stops it.

"Boys, fight your own size" then a punch was given again to the same person who got a broken nose.

"Damnit! Let's get out of here!"

"And don't come back!" He shouts. Eren pouts

"You know I can handle them myself, Zeke" He gives a good-hearted laugh

"A broken nose.. Not bad I say.." Eren smirks and he saw Reiner rushing to him.

"Eren are you alright there?" He inspects him but Eren just shrug it off.

"I'm fine Reiner, it's you that needs attention here" Zeke looks at Reiner and frowns.

"Looks like you got a cut on the lip. Come let's meet my father" Reiner groans as he knew he will have another lecture coming at him again.

...

Grisha has done tending to his patient when he saw both of his sons together with an injured Reiner. He just smiles and approached them.

"Let me guess. Another fight?" Reiner just nods and he went to the seat nearby like it's a routine for him.

He visits the Yeager family quite often and most of the time is for treating his cuts while sometimes Eren invited him for lunch and dinner as well. He was his first friend when no one wanted to be friends with him because all he talks is about loyalty to Marley like a preacher. Some kids didn't like that and it got Reiner big trouble when he is constantly bullied, especially people that is older than him. He tries to remember the first time he met Eren few months ago.

...

FLASHBACK BEGINS

 _It was after his mother told him that his father was a Marleyan, he is determined to join the Warriors program so that he can become an honorary Marleyan with his mother. While recruiting for the Warriors program, he was asked why he want to join the program. With all his heart his answer was "TO SWORE ALLEGIANCE TO THE MARLEY EMPIRE!" The Marleyan soldier saw this as an opportunity as it is rare to see someone who is very dedicated to Marley._

 _'Hmmm, this kid will do. His loyalty is greater than anyone that came to join this program' He hands over the form_

 _"Sign this up and meet me at this place next week". Reiner is beyond happy that he passed the first test which some kids did not qualify. Reiner walks away from the booth to see that he was surrounded by 3 kids of his age._

" _Look another Marleyan ass-kisser. I'm surprised there are still people like you exists." Reiner was angry that he was called a Marleyan ass-kisser. 'Was it not right to show loyalty to Marley if we want to join the program?' He wonders._

 _"Talk shit about Marley again and I will report you to the authorities!" Reiner threatens the them and it raises the anger of some of them._

 _"Why you little!" They begin punching and kicking Reiner and he begs for help but no one listened, until they stopped all of the sudden. Reiner saw a boy standing there and the others watched him._

 _"Leave him alone" the boy said._

 _"Or what?" He begins to punch them one-by-one until they are all down._

 _"What are you all doing here?" Another voice came and he is a bit older than the boy. All of them ran except for the boy that was helping him and the man._

 _"Are you alright there?" the boy asks then he frowns as he saw multiple cuts and bruises on Reiner._

 _"You need help."_

 _"It's fine. I can walk home." The boy frowns again._

 _"Nonsense! Let me take you to-" he was cut off by the man that chased the bullies off, when he grabs the boy's hand._

 _"What did I tell you about fighting? Let's visit dad. Oh and bring your friend too" he almost forgot about Reiner there as the boy support him to walk._

 _"The name's Eren, Eren Yeager, and that is Zeke Yeager, my brother." Reiner was too weak to speak so Eren just wait until he gets to his father's clinic._

 _..._

 _Arriving at the clinic, Reiner was tending a patient which was Reiner's mother. She was about to leave when they both saw 2 boys which of them is Reiner. She gasps_

 _"OH MY GOD! REINER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Instead, Eren explains the situation to the woman about his situation as began to treat him._

 _'So his name is Reiner huh' Eren winces as he uses his fist as a pillar for his chin while thinking. He was already bandaged by his brother and he soon left as he got other things to tend._

 _For the few hours the woman was still accompanying Reiner who slept after he got treated. Eren offers her a drink._

 _"Thank you..-"_

 _"Eren"_

 _"Yes, thank you Eren. If you weren't there I don't know what will happen to my son." He smiles_

 _"It's nothing. I just can't stand people getting hurt for no reason."_

 _"I'm Karina Braun, Reiner's mother. I should get home soon to cook dinner. Can you take care of him for me?" She asks him._

 _"Sure, you can come back and visit him anytime. The clinic is always open." Karina says thanks again and left Reiner in Eren's care. Just as Eren was about to leave the clinic, Reiner wakes up._

" _Hey there" Reiner is still feeling dizzy because of a headache, probably a concussion._

 _"Hey slow down there, you need to rest"_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You are in my father's clinic. You are one tough nut to crack, usually people with that injuries ends up waking a day or 2 days later." Reiner doesn't respond to him which opens up another question from him._

 _"Why those guys hurt you?" Reiner doesn't know if he wanted to answer him that question._

 _'Maybe he is another Marleyan hater, but should I tell him?' Reiner was in deep thought and he decides to tell him._

 _"During the Warriors program recruitment, I thought it was right to express my loyalty to Marley to join the program. They mocked my loyalty and I threaten to tell the authorities for bad-mouthing Marley. Then those guys beat me because of it." Eren just sit there waiting for him to continue but he didn't._

 _"So they beat you up because you are loyal to the empire?" Reiner just nods and Eren didn't think much of it except the beating he received._

" _I think it's not wrong to express your loyalty to join the Warriors program as long as you have the heart to join the program, and by the way I also went my way to join the Warriors program by expressing my loyalty to them as well. It's like what we must do right?" Reiner then thinks of him in a positive way where he gained his respect._

 _"Yeah, Eren Yeager? Right?"_

 _"Yeah, Reiner Braun is it? Your mother was here just now and she was worried." Reiner then frowns, as he doesn't want his mother to see him like this, well it's a bit too late now. From that day they form a friendship with each other, although Reiner is older than him, Eren is still the one protecting Reiner from other people._

FLASHBACK ENDS

...

After Reiner is treated, Eren invited him to have lunch with them and he agrees. To him, the Yeager's are like his second family, one he never got a chance to experience. He's very grateful that Eren helped him that day. Who knows what will happen to him if no one came to his rescue.

They went to the kitchen and saw a woman there tending the kitchen, preparing their lunch. The woman then saw Reiner then greets him.

"Hello there Reiner, Eren saved you again didn't he?" Reiner sighs and greets her back

"Hello there . Yeah he did." She laughed a bit knowing that she got it right.

"Sometimes I don't know if Eren is the one older than you when you are older than him. Anyway it's good that Eren has a friend. He's always a bit of an anti-social." Zeke said while laughing a bit, while Reiner and Eren pouts but then smile. They had their lunch after that Eren and Reiner went for a walk before sending Reiner home.

...

"The Warrior program starts in 3 days right?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah, then we will be trained as warriors to fight for Marley." Reiner is really sure he got more dedication for joining the program but he still didn't know what drives Eren to join the program. He got it went in without breaking a sweat because his brother was one of the warrior candidates and their supervisor as well.

"Eren, you haven't told me yet why you are joining the Warriors program." Eren then stops and find a place to rest where he found a tree which provides shade from the hot sun. As he settles himself he begin to tell what drives him to join the Warriors.

"I joined the Warriors program because of my brother." Reiner raises his eyebrows

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him this or he will keep pestering me about it all night. I admire his dedication to the warriors. Although he joined around 10 years ago, he still did not give up but wait until he was chosen to inherit one of the seven titans the empire owns. Every time he leaves home to fight, he saw many beautiful things, other than the war of course. While we are stuck in here, I wish to go outside as well. I didn't want to join the Warriors earlier. Until my brother tells me why should I join the warriors." Reiner keeps listening to Eren, trying to understand why he wants to join the Warriors program.

"It's to fight for freedom. At first I didn't understand him, but as he explains it even further, becoming a warrior is doing what is right in the heart and he fights for freedom. Till then, that is my reason to join the warriors program."

"Freedom for who?"

"For us Eldians, and the world that hates us right now. Well I'm sure you will understand that sooner or later though" Reiner is amazed by Eren's true motivation on why he wanted to join the warriors and he remembers what his mother said last time

' _We were abandoned, that's why we're living in an internment camp surrounded by walls now'_.

"Well then, I should go home right now. See you later Reiner." Eren waved at him and he waved back. While he is on his way home he keeps thinking the reason why Eren fights for freedom and he came to a conclusion.

 _'We are living inside walls right now because they are abandoned and Eren wants to fight for our freedom. To prove the others that we are not the devils, but the people that abandoned us.'_

Nobody knows what his fight for freedom is about, only Zeke knows.

* * *

 **OKAY I THINK REINER IS ABIT OOC AS WELL AS EREN BUT MY REASON IS THAT THEY ARE STILL AROUND 6-7 YEARS OLD. ANYWAYS, IN THIS STORY EREN WILL BE AROUND A YEAR YOUNGER THAN REINER WHICH IS THE SAME AGE AS ANNIE AND I WILL WRITE SOMETHING INVOLVING HER SOON. AND I THINK ARE MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH TO ANSWER SOME UNANSWERED QUESTIONS. TILL THEN. DROP A REVIEW AND THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER THIS TIME. OK SOME MAY WONDER HOW EREN WAS BORNED WHILE GRISHA MEET CARLA IN THE WALLS FOR HIM TO BORN. BUT IN THIS FIC, GRISHA WILL MEET CARLA IN LIBERIO. YES SHE'S WILL NOT BE IN THE WALL AND I KNOW THIS WILL AFFECT PEOPLE LIKE SHADIS AND HANNES. AS THE STORY PROGESSES, I WILL FIND A WAY HOW TO HANDLE THIS PROBLEM. ANYWAYS, ENJOY.**

* * *

Eren went home shortly after his conversation with Reiner. He himself wonders Zeke's drive for joining the warriors to gain freedom. He knew that he admires him because of that but still there are some questions that still left hanging. Why Eldians need to fight for freedom? He knows that Eldians now live in the ghetto surrounded by walls. But is that what really is all about? To tear down the walls set by the empire? To prove them that the Eldians are not devils? 'For a six year old like me why do I think this much? Whatever, I'm going to meet mom now.'

As soon as Eren reaches his home, he saw his father and brother, wearing fancy suits. His brother saw him "Ah just in time, go clean up and get ready, we will wait you here in the living room." He was wondering why they are wearing suits and realisation hit him and he asks. "It's today is it?" They nodded. Then Eren went and change his clothes to formal ones.

The Yeager family walk in silence for the whole journey until they found the cemetery and proceeds to their destination. Together with them was Grisha's father and mother, both looking old as age catches them up. They reached their destination, a tombstone which was engraved 'In loving memory of Dina Yeager'. They started to pay respects to Grisha's ex-wife who died a year before Eren was borned. Zeke tells him about his mother, that she is the most beautiful woman, that took care of him and if she knew Eren she would treat him like she treated Zeke, full with love.

...

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _During that time, there was an uprising by a small group of dissatisfied Eldians, luckily no one from the Eldian Restoration Movement was involved that time. The Eldians claimed that they were not satisfied with the treatment from Marley and they wish to revolt. Of course they did, and it was chaos as they blocked the main entrance to avoid any other Marleyans to enter the ghetto while they engage in a small skirmish with the Marleyan Public Security. That Grisha got his hands full in the clinic treating injured Eldians, some who are not involved in the combat. Zeke went to help all he can in the clinic but the clinic is almost full._

 _"THERE ARE MORE INJURED PEOPLE HERE!" someone shouted. With his hands full Grisha sent Dina to treat the wounded outside._

 _Outside it looks like a warzone and Dina went to find any injured people that needed help. During that time Zeke notices that her mother forgot to bring bandages that were left on a table and he went to find her mother to give the bandages. The Marleyan authorities managed to break through the barricade and began shooting random Eldians that carries any form of weapon. Dina tries to hold on the wound of the injured person instead he gives his pistol and ask her to end his life, than rather to become a mindless titan if he's caught. Dina grabs the gun about to end the man's life but was shot by a Marleyan soldier. Zeke who saw the whole event dropped the bandage, and ran to his mother._

 _"MOM!" He tries to hold the gunshot wound that was on her chest._

 _"HANG ON MOM! HANG ON!" Zeke cries for help but no one listens to him. His attention is now to her mother, that asks for his attention._

 _"Zeke, t-take care o-of your fathe-r. Know th-that I always love yo-" Zeke heard her and cries louder than before as her mother dies on his arm. Grisha went to find Zeke and Dina only to find out that, Zeke was the only one there, cradling Dina's limp body. His world comes crashing down as he realized he was too late._

 _..._

 _The next morning the Marleyan Public Security managed to capture the Eldians that were involved in the uprising. It was a mess at Liberio and not even a single Marley soldier come to round up the casualties. The rest of the Eldians, volunteered to clean up. Grisha, Zeke and Grisha's parents held a funeral for Dina, and some of the members of the Eldian Restoration Movement who claim as Grisha and Dina's friends, came and pay their last respects for Dina._

 _Since that day Zeke holds a grudge on Marley for killing one of his most important figure in life. He went to his father and he began to talk which shocks Grisha_

 _"I quit being Warrior." Those four words made Grisha cry for a moment, as he remembered the promise that he made with Dina, to build an Eldian Nation. The promise was one of the core of his marriage with Dina, so both of them can see a new prosperous and free Nation of Eldia for Eldians. Zeke then continues_

 _"I will kill every single Marleyan I see" Grisha was quick to gain his conscience_

 _"No Zeke! Don't quit the military. That is the last thing your mother ever wanted to hear from you." Zeke begins to shout at his father_

" _THEY ARE THE ONES THAT KILLED MOM! I WAS THERE WHERE THEY SHOOT HER JUST BECAUSE SHE HAD A GUN! YOU WERE NOT THERE DAD!_ _ **YOU WERE NOT THERE!**_ _" His mind is in disarray not knowing what's right or wrong anymore. Grisha has to do it to keep his promise._

" _We…" he was anxious if this is the right time to revive the revolution movement considering Zeke's state of mind._

 _Of course he's not a child anymore. He learns the Marleyan propaganda, that he wishes to uphold, only to see his mother died from their hands. This may be even bad than his child state mind. But he has to gamble. He needs to try, and he thinks the time is right. Although his wife was gone, he still had Zeke. His and Dina's greatest creation. From what he heard from him anyone who holds the power of the titans may only live 13 years. Luck has been on his side as he can spend more time with Zeke as he is not chosen but have to wait another 13 years then he can get his revenge._

 _Deciding it's now or never he starts_

 _"We were planning that you enter the Marleyan military because we want you to be our inside man in there." Zeke didn't react or say anything which he thinks is a good start._

 _"We were organizing a secret movement. To free our people from Marley. Not the ones you saw last time. They were foolish, they act with rage and look what happened to them. Sent to Paradis and be a mindless titan for life and some died for nothing." Zeke begins to speak_

 _"They died fighting the Marley and you said it was for nothing?" He has no energy left to shout at his father_

" _Yes. Look around you, are we still free? No. We are still living in these walls created by non-other than the people I HATE THE MOST! YES IT'S MARLEY! I HAVE TO SPEND THESE FEW YEARS CREATING A MASK TO HIDE MY HATE FOR THEM! THE ONES THAT KILLED YOUR AUNT!" With that Zeke's eyebrow rose_

 _"I have an aunt?"_

" _YES! AND SHE DIED BRUTALLY, FED TO THE DOGS!" By then Zeke feels like he wants to throw up. But he swallow back and asks his father._

 _"So what secrets are you keeping from me? Any more that I should know?" He asks sarcasticly knowing that his father was keeping secrets from him the whole time._

 _"It was for your own good, you were still young that time. You wouldn't understand."_

 _"Then make me" It was not a voice of malice from him but he wants to try and understand._

 _Grisha tells him everything about Marley and their lies, the Eldian Restoration Movement, the true history of Eldians. It's like he's re-educating himself. Zeke listens to every word his father spit from his mouth. After that he came with a conclusion, for his mother, father and the fate of the people of Eldia._

 _"I will free every last Eldian I can". Grisha couldn't be more prouder that his son understands. If only Dina was here. She can see that he's already grown up._

 _'I wish you were here to see this Dina and be proud of our son'._

 _..._

 _FEW MONTHS LATER_

 _Grisha tries to bring the Eldian Restoration Movement on the move again with Zeke agreeing to help them. They are now at a pub, where there are only Eldians._

 _"So Grisha, why did you call us, want to catch up on things?" Grisha then prepares himself as he looks around to see if there are people eavesdropping._

 _"I think it's time for us to move yes?" The members of the restoration movement knew the message then looked at Grisha with a 'are you serious?' look. Knowing that it's time for them to reorganize but more covertly since the last uprising where security is even strict._

 _"It has been a while to hear those words again, I almost forgot" They all laughed knowing that it's a part of their cover. Before they disband, they set up several codes if they wanted to start over again. Then came a young woman, serving them their drinks. Grisha sneak glances at her for a few times. But he keep reminding himself about Dina._

 _They were about to leave the pub as Grisha saw the woman was harassed by a customer, that asks her for some extra service, the way he calls it. He doesn't know what drove him to get there and warn the man to back off. Before he knew it, a simple warning became a brawl. Some of Grisha's friends help him out and the man left quickly as he knew he was outnumbered._

 _"Thanks-" The woman bring up a clean cloth to wipe the cut on his lip "Grisha, Grisha Yeager." "Carla" They shake hand and he soon left._

 _Grisha knew he will meet Carla again as the pub is the only place where their meeting will be held until they find a new hideout. One day, a man rushed a woman to his clinic._

 _"Doctor! She needs help. She got a high fever!" Grisha peeks from his clinic and he recognize the woman. It was Carla, so he decided to help her a soon as possible. He called out for Zeke to help him for a bit. He inspects her thoroughly, finding any possible symptoms._

 _"Is it the flu dad?" Zeke asks_

 _"Yes, she got infected as well, don't worry we'll cure her."_

 _Carla woke up still feeling dizzy, and saw Grisha and Zeke by their side._

 _"How are you feeling Carla?" He asks, still feeling tired from curing a few people who also got the flu, which has been there for a few months. From what the people know, the flu may cause death if not treated. Feeling happy she hugs Grisha while crying and he hugs her back. Who knows what happen if she was not treated. She was grateful that Grisha saved her life. The next thing he knew, he was married again, to Carla, after much deliberation and a little convincing from Zeke. Nine months past, and Eren Yeager was borned into the world._

FLASHBACK END

...

Eren was glad to have an understanding brother, although he went to through much pain in his life, losing a mother is the worst thing that could happen to any child and Zeke went through the pain. He was amazed and he looks up to his brother as a figure in his life.

The day has come when Eren and Reiner have to join the Warrior training camp. Carla was reluctant at first but with enough convincing from Grisha, he made her let go of her son to the training camp. Carla was always worried for both of her son including Zeke, as she sees her as his own son as well and Zeke was grateful to have a mother's love again although it's not Dina but he is thankful nonetheless, and after the incident with his mother, he swore to protect her no matter what.

"Eren, be careful out there. Don't forget to stay out of trouble. You are going to be a soldier now." Eren groaned for his mother's overprotectiveness, but nonetheless deep inside him, he knew his mother was just worried about him.

"Mom, I will be fine. I got Zeke and Reiner to watch over me, well I will have to watch over Reiner as well." Carla brings him for a loving embrace as Zeke comes in and reassure Carla he will take care of Eren.

"Don't worry mother, I will watch Eren if he gets into trouble again." Then Carla also brings him for an embrace knowing that he will be joining Eren as well. Both of them left while Reiner met up with them nearby. They both greeted him and walk to the training camp.

"So today is the day." He told Reiner.

"Yeah" Reiner was worried that he may not do well there, but he has to try anyway, to become an Honorary Marleyan with his mother and reunite with his Marleyan father.

When they reached there, both of them are surprised that there are many candidates for the warrior program. 'Looks like I have to try my best here' Eren thought. Zeke went and take position beside Captain Magath, their supervisor for the Warriors Program and their future commander. Everyone take their positions after hearing a loud siren.

"All right everyone! You Eldians are here today to go through the Warriors training camp. We will hold series of tests for you kids to evaluate your abilities. You kids will have to endure 1 month of test which may test your limits to see if you kids are worthy enough to become a warrior. Only a few will be chosen, the rest who achieve at least good scores but failed our expectations will be inducted into our military force and will try again for the next Warriors training camp. So, LET US BEGIN!"

...

It is the time where the candidates are now tested after some fitness training and inspection. The first test they will take is the endurance test, everyone carries a rifle which is bigger than them in size and bags which contains their supplies. It was raining heavily, and Reiner was already getting tired then he saw someone went pass through him.

"MARCEL GILLIARD! YOU PASS!" Then his brother Porco came in second, and Eren came in third. He saw Reiner came in later. They were resting for a while, and Eren pass him a bottle of water.

"Thanks" he gulp down almost half of the content.

"WHO TOLD YOU KIDS TO REST, GET OUT THERE AND RUN IF YOU WANT TO BE HONORARY MARLEYANS!" Magath shouted and they begin their long distance run again.

...

The second test they will take is the sharpshooting test. Everyone holds their rifle and shoot at the target given. Most of them miss a few inches from the target, which only one managed to shoot the target. Reiner looks at his side and saw someone already passed the test

"BERTHOLDT HOOVER! YOU PASS!" Over the last few minutes, few managed to hit the target, including Eren. While Reiner is still struggling until he was told to stop.

"Damnit" he muttered.

...

The third test is the Hand to Hand combat. Reiner knew Eren will pass this test easily, as he was used to fight off the bullies that easily. His style is similar to brawling. Eren got Marcel as his sparring partner, while Reiner will fight off a girl. They soon start their sparring, when Eren easily beat Marcel

"EREN YEAGER! YOU PASS!" He looked over to Reiner as he was flipped off by a girl with an amazing technique. He was amazed how he can knock Reiner off easily considering that she was that small.

"ANNIE LEONHART! YOU PASS!" Magath was then approached by Zeke telling him to let Eren and Annie spar to see who is better which Magath agrees to the idea.

"Leonhart! Yeager! Both of you face each other!" Maybe it was in his imagination, but he saw Zeke smirked a little and he frowned. His brother wants to get him back for all the fighting he usually started with other kids, and getting his ass kicked by a girl surely will do the trick.

'I'll get you for this later Zeke' he thought as he gets in position.

Both waiting who will make the first move, and it was Eren who did, only to get flipped off like Reiner by her.

"Damnit" he muttered.

"ANNIE LEONHART! NO COMPLAINTS! YOU PASS!" Reiner reached over him to lend him a hand, and he took it. Eren was looking where Annie went and go after her.

"Wait!" Annie looks over to see Eren stops her.

"What?"

"That was an amazing technique back there, who thought you that?" Looking at Eren, he looks like a kid who's waiting for a candy.

"My father" She answered

"He's the one created the technique?"

"Does it really matter? I just do what my father teaches me" She walks away trying to avoid more questions from him "See you soon, Yeager." He looks at her leaving while snapping out of it and return to Reiner.

...

The last test is the writing test. This test has two parts, the first part involves in giving situations and answer how to handle it. The second part, ask a question that Reiner no doubt can answer it easily. The candidates answer the questions accordingly while Reiner struggles the first part, and tries even harder in the second part, explaining his big loyalty to the Marley Empire just so he can be accepted and become a warrior candidate. Eren just answers everything he know while he looks at Reiner struggling. He just hopes that his friend passes the test and become a warrior together. Pieck, being the smartest one, answered the questions easily, amusing both Magath and Zeke in process.

...

It's already a month after the gruelling tests they took for a month. Eren is in his room with a practice dummy he borrowed from Zeke. While in normal training session, Zeke always pitted him against Annie whenever they got hand to hand combat training, and he loses all the time to her. Now he tries to copy her technique against the dummy that he borrowed.

"Still trying to copy Leonhart's technique I see." Zeke leans against the doorway watching Eren, trying to imitate her technique.

"I'm getting the hang of it. It's your fault for pitting me against Annie every time we have hand to hand combat training." Zeke just smiles

"Well you need to learn to lose in a fight, and this is your punishment for getting into trouble as well." Eren groaned. He knew it from the start why he pit him against Annie in hand to hand combat just so he can get his ass kicked again and again.

"Well why don't you ask little Miss Leonhart to teach you? It's not that hard just ask her, or are you shy because you got beaten by a girl?" Zeke smirks while Eren just blushes. He's trying his hardest to deny the fact that his pride got trampled by a small girl.

"Just so you know I can and will beat her!" Eren just avoids his first question and Zeke just laughs at him

"Well good luck with that, by the way the results are this afternoon, and I tell you this, you really didn't disappoint me" He smiles and leaves. Eren trying to figure out if what he meant was that he passed and become a warrior candidate or he's being sarcastic. 'Only one way to find out'.

...

"ATTENTION! I have the results for who will become a warrior candidate! The first candidate, MARCEL GILLIARD!" Marcel went in front and receive his armband signifying his warrior candidacy.

"Next, PORCO GILLIARD! BERTHOLT HOOVER! ANNIE LEONHART! PIECK! EREN YEAGER! And finally, REINER BRAUN!" The ones with their names called went in front and receive their armband. Reiner looks extremely happy and he can't wait to tell his mother this great news. Eren looks at Zeke as he gives a thumbs up for him as a sign of congratulations.

 _'I did it, now I can fight for freedom like Zeke'_

* * *

 **OKAY, THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE THAT ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS. I WILL FLUSH OUT EVERY IDEA I HAVE RIGHT NOW AND TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN. NOW I HAVE MY FINALS FOR A WEEK, IT WILL BE HARD TO GET IDEAS AS IT WILL CLASH WITH WHAT I'M GOING TO STUDY, BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON ENOUGH IF I HAVE THE TIME. I ALSO CORRECT SOME SPELLINGS AND ERRORS THAT I SPOTTED. TILL THEN, REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I WILL START THIS OFF OF A TWO YEAR TIMESKIP AND SOME MINOR FLASHBACKS, AND ANOTHER TIMESKIP TO WHERE THEY WILL INHERIT THE TITAN POWERS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE EREN, REINER, BERTHOLT, ANNIE AND MARCEL INVADING THE PARADIS ISLAND. SO STAY TUNED AND ENJOY.**

* * *

It has been 2 years since the Warriors induction of the 7 candidates chosen. For those years past, the chosen 7 were training as hard as they can. One notable hard worker was Reiner Braun. After his embarrassing moments in those tests they conducted, he managed to slip through the ranks of the warriors. But nobody knew he was chosen because of his extreme loyalty in his writing test except Porco Gilliard, who sat beside him during the writing test. He heard Reiner keep muttering about his loyalty to Marley. He was seen as one of the best to inherit one of the titans during evaluation, but only his brother, Marcel, keep saying bad things about his brother which makes some of the officials look over to Reiner.

They were doing drills together with Zeke. Zeke was chosen to inherit the Beast Titan, which was not what he planned for, as the titan he wishes to inherit was none other than the Attack Titan. The titan that was formerly owned by the Owl, a symbol of freedom, as called by the Eldian Restoration Movement, but was regarded by Marley as a General Purpose Titan, due to its stats that is better than a mindless titan but without a special ability unlike the Armored or Colossal titan.

They then stop for a short break which is also the opportunity for Zeke to speak.

"Did you guys know that in a few more years, we will launch an attack on Paradis Island, so it's time for you guys to inherit the titan powers owned by Marley." Everyone looked at him to listen more what he has to say.

"The war with the southern nations will end soon and the current warriors' terms are up soon. However…" Everyone tensed when he said that word knowing that it may be good or bad.

"Out of the eight of us Warrior candidates, only 7 will be chosen to inherit the titan powers. Due to the capturing of a titan that Marley never got their hands on, Marley now owns eight titan powers, and seven in the Marleyan military's control" Reiner sees this as an opportunity for him to prove himself to the Marleyan officials that he is worthy to carry the power of the titan.

"Why you look so happy about it?" Porco saw Reiner as he was smiling to himself thinking that he is not worthy to inherit one of the nine titan powers.

"Huh?" Reiner, confused, he looked at Porco.

"Obviously you are the worst one here, if one of us is going to stay and wait for another 13 years, is you." Reiner was shocked by his statement, tries to fight back.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Name one thing you're good at. Physical strength? Intellect? Marksmanship? Hand to hand combat? Hell even Eren here is better than you although I'm sure he is bad than the rest of us" Zeke frowns when someone say something bad about his brother. Although he have to admit, Eren's qualities as a warrior is below his expectations, but was glad that the Marleyan officials think that he's fine where he is right now. He could be the best at hand to hand combat, but only came second best to Annie Leonhart. The Marleyan officials think so as well. Eren frowns and was about to go to Porco's place but was held back by Bertholt. He too felt pity for both Eren and Reiner as both of them are hard workers in the Warriors program.

"So tell me, what are you good at? None of those, right? The only thing that is good about you is how you express your loyalty to Marley that you wrote in the writing test. It's the only thing I respect about you. You can't stop praising the captain and keep saying about destroying the island devils."Reiner decides he had enough, snaps at him.

"THOSE PEOPLE ON THE ISLAND ARE DEVILS THAT ABANDONED US!" Porco was shocked that he snapped at him.

"WE HAVE TO KILL EVERY LAST OF THEM OR THEY WILL KILL US YOU KNOW?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION OF OUR MISSION RIGHT NOW?! WE CAN'T BE FREE IF THE DEVILS ARE STILL LIVING ON THIS WORLD! OR, ARE YOU ACTUALLY ONE OF THOSE 'CORRUPTED BY THE DEVILS' ELDIAN THAT PLAN AN UPRISING YEARS AGO?!" Zeke decides that they should stop fighting only to stop moving, remembering the tragedy that involves his mother's death. He took a deep breath and tells himself to calm down and think of his true mission.

"THAT MUST BE IT! I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE CAPTAIN FOR THIS!" Porco had enough and punch Reiner in the face.

Eren can't hold back anymore went to confront Porco.

"Now what do you want, Yeager?! To defend your so called 'brother'?" Porco still angry from Reiner's accusation tries to punch Eren, only to get his ass on the ground by Eren with Annie's technique.

"WHY YOU-!" Porco gets back up and try to go to Eren again, only to be hold back by Marcel

"PORCO, ENOUGH!" Porco looks at Reiner switches his rage to him

"ANYONE CAN SPOUT THEIR HATE FOR THE ISLAND, NOT JUST YOU ASSHOLE!" He was brought back by Marcel and Porco looks back at Reiner

"HAVE FUN WAITING FOR ANOTHER 13 YEARS!"

"Sorry Reiner" Marcel apologizes to him and went to calm Porco down.

Zeke sighs in relief as Marcel handles the situation. He begins to run again with Pieck and the Gilliard brothers.

"Well if you're done, try to catch us up before you guys have trouble with the captain." Bertholt and Eren offers a hand to Reiner, and Bertholt ask if he is fine. He also checks up on Eren and he just nods.

"13 years… I can't wait that long." Bertholt was confused as Reiner continues

"I… I want to become a Marleyan so that mom, dad and I can live together, as a family." Eren knew his motivations to become a warrior which he kept secret from the rest for a while.

"What are you saying?" Bertholt asks Reiner again only telling him to forget about it.

The four of them began to jog, when Bertholt speaks,

"You know Reiner, Porco may be right, but it's not him who decides to get the power of the titans. The military does." Reiner looks down, staring at his hands.

"Well, he's right I'm the weakest among all warriors" Eren tries to encourage Reiner

"Most of us are not perfect, you heard Porco, I'm not that good as well, only barely passing you" Seeing the gloomy mood surrounding those two, Bertholt decides to cheer them up.

"Hey, I actually think you are good, Eren. Like you said nobody is perfect, and I think loyalty is important as well Reiner. Right, Annie?" She looks forward as she didn't pay attention to their conversation

"Annie?" Eren calls out, then she snaps back to reality.

"What? I wasn't listening" They continue their jog as Annie continued

"Let's finish this quickly, so we can end early." Meanwhile, Reiner is thinking

 _'I only have 13 years, if I deal punishment to the island devils, I will become the hero and we can fight for our freedom. Once I do that, I will be the best son in the world and a hero'_

 _..._

They finished their drills for the day and the captain let the warrior candidates do whatever training they wish to do. Porco decides it's time for him to cool down from his rage earlier, so he went to find a dummy and practice his hand to hand combat. Marcel decides to accompany Pieck for endurance training. Zeke leaves them to tend other things. Bertholt wants to help Reiner to improve his scores for the final evaluation and he invites Eren as well but he declined, saying that he is going to train with Annie.

They both went to their usual training spot which has a big tree as a shade. Before they start their 'spar', Eren asks something.

"Annie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Since you offered me to teach your technique, I never knew your motivations to join the Warriors program"

...

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _Eren started to use Annie's technique against her in their 20th spar. She was surprised that he managed to learn her father's techniques in such a short time, but Eren still lost the spar. It was that time that she saw his dedication and determination, and he just gained her respect._

 _"Damn it. You really are good at this." He gets back up from his position and she just huffs._

 _"How did I do? I learn those moves for a while now." He asks her. He has been practicing her special move that kicked his ass for a while. He even practice the move on Reiner and Zeke. While Zeke was okay with it, Reiner didn't like getting his ass kicked again by that move, but for the sake of helping Eren, he just comply._

 _"Hmph, that was bad, a complete train-wreck." She said sarcastically. But deep inside, she felt proud that someone is dedicated to learn the technique that was passed down to her. She remembers how her father trained her, complimenting her for doing good. If she was her father, she would compliment Eren as well but she's not. What she did, she smiles_

 _"If you like that move so much, I can teach it to you." At first Eren doesn't know what to say and her tries to refuse_

 _"Uh, no thanks. Those kicks hurt you know." Her smile falters, but she won't give up, which was unlike of her._

 _"Come on, you don't have to hold back" and he agrees eventually._

 _" 'sigh' Guess I don't have a choice do I? But-" She looks at him, wondering,_

 _'Is he bargaining with me right now?'_

 _"I would like to see you smile more often. You look good when you smile" It's rare to see Annie Leonhart smile, his first impression of her is that she looks bored every time, and she looks a bit scary when she spars with him. She blushes slightly and turn her back on him,_

 _"Don't push it, Yeager". He just laughs slightly and ask for another round. That time Eren was her first real friend, who share a common interest in fighting and she only opens up to him sometimes._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _..._

She decides that it's time to tell him what he wants to know.

"It was my father that signed up for me to join this program. I didn't have a say in this and I was feeling angry that time." He listened carefully to her and she continues.

"Like you, my father has big ideals, that he wishes to achieve one day and I myself don't know what it is. The only thing he said was that I should learn these techniques and I have no choice. I was reluctant at first but I just go with the flow. I'm just a weak person that got swept away by the crowd and I just follow it. He too talks about freedom but I don't really care. I just don't have anything to do with my life right now with my childhood stripped away by him. That's the reason why I joined this program."

Eren stares at her for a moment then he gets up and get into his fighting stance, almost similar to Annie's stance but a bit different that suits him.

"What are you waiting for, let's fight." She looks at him quizzically and just goes with it. She too gets into her fighting stance. Eren begins his assault only to be countered by Annie, but she was surprised that he countered her back.

"You're improving Yeager." She smirks then she tries another move on him and managed to lock him down. They got up to go for round two, then Eren holds her hand, stopping her. She looks back at him.

"Sometimes I have a hard time trying to understand you, but one thing I know about you is that you always feel alive when we were sparring. You always look bored of anything that does not involve fighting, and you said you have nothing to do with your life right now? Look around you, do you ever wanted to do anything other than fighting?" He releases his grip on her.

"I'm not like you Eren, you are someone who has a strong will and I'm just someone who just follows the flow."

"Then, I will give you a purpose. Fight with me." Annie looks at him, confused at what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish to fight for freedom. For us Eldians to live peacefully and prove them all that we are not devils. I know it's some kind of a ridiculous dream, but I still wish to fight for it. I want you to watch my back as I watch yours and fight together for freedom." Annie just looks at him and she smiles.

"You really need to learn how to talk to girls." Her comment left Eren's mouth hanging.

"But I'm serious!"

"Yeah I know, but it wouldn't be a reality if we fail right?" Eren smiles as she went on her fighting stance, preparing for round two. Whatever he did, Annie looks more alive like never before.

...

Zeke went inside a small premise and opens a secret door. The door leads to the new hideout for the Eldian Restoration Movement and he sees several people are gathering.

"Oh, am I late?" he asks. His father came out from a room

"No, you're just in time." Zeke take his usual seat and begins the meeting.

"So I just found out that we will be inheriting the power of the titans in a year or two, and I was expected to inherit the Beast type Titan." Many wished that he gets the Attack Titan but they didn't get their hopes high as there are many possibilities that Marley will choose a titan based on the warrior's evaluation.

"It's fine Zeke, as long as we get both the Beast Titan and Attack Titan, we will become unstoppable. Any possibilities that the warriors candidate may show their distrust to Marley?" Zeke tries to recall any events involving any one of the warriors that show their distrust to Marley.

"As far as I know, no. Most of the warrior candidates are maybe scared of Marley or they just didn't care" A man then spoke up

"Not even my daughter?"

"No, I don't really see any signs of hate towards Marley from her." The man sighs and continued to listen to the meeting. One man raises his hand to Grisha.

"What about your second son, Eren?" Before Grisha could answer Zeke already beat him to it.

"For now all he wants to fight for is freedom. But his purpose of freedom is still unknown. He might not even know the bad things Marley did to Eldians." Grisha then continues

"I wish that my boy Eren, understands us once he know the truth. I leave my judgement to Zeke as he sees him as a figure right now. He knows when he will be ready to handle the truth" Zeke feels guilty that he still has secrets hidden from Eren. It's not that he didn't want to share it to him. He's not sure how will he react to it. Now he's waiting for the right time to reveal his secrets to him.

"Well that concludes our meeting for today. We will meet again soon." Grisha dismisses the rest of the members of the movement and Zeke is going back to check up on the warriors.

...

2 YEARS TIMESKIP

It's time that the warrior candidates will inherit the titan powers. Zeke inherited the Beast Titan a year earlier as his predecessor's time is almost up. Now they waiting a large chamber, where the warriors will become a mindless titan and eat their predecessors to inherit their powers. All eight candidates, are nervous as this my mark their 13 years of living and who will inherit the titans. The door opened, as Marleyan officials and the last warriors entered the chamber. They look at their successors and give them a smile to tell them not to worry.

"All right. I have the results for who will be inheriting the titan powers that we have right now. As you all are briefed, the Armored and the Colossal Titans will be the one who will pass judgement to those island devils, so it will be an honour for anyone who inherited those two titans."

Captain Magath then look over his list then calls the first name,

"Pieck!" She rose and went forward. "You will inherit the Cart Titan. Your scores shows that you are quick willed to evaluate dangerous situation and suitable for the Cart Titan." She went and kneeled infront, and she saw the warrior that owned the Cart Titan being tied so he can't escape. A doctor then injected her with a titan serum, turning her into a mindless titan and she consumed the former Cart Titan user. She went unconscious and was sent to a sickbay for the warriors to rest after they reverted to their human form.

"Annie Leonhart!" she went forward while Eren looked at her with worry. "You will inherit the Female Titan. Your scores shows that you are an excellent combatant and fast. The Female Titan has the ability to crystalize, which will add more power to your attacks and has the ability to call titans as well." Like before she was injected with a serum and turn into a mindless titan and eat her predecessor.

"Eren Yeager!" Zeke then looks at him assuring him that it's all right. "You will inherit the Attack Titan. Your scores may be average for a warrior but your hand to hand combat scores are high, close to Leonhart's. We haven't able to analyse its true ability yet, but we assume its stats are similar to the Female Titan, but with more physical power than the Female Titan. We include it with an armored serum to enhance its combat abilities." Zeke is glad that his brother is the one to inherit the Attack Titan and not anyone. He expected this to happen because of his scores are somehow average which makes him suitable to inherit it.

While Marcel inherited the Jaws Titan, and Bertholt inherited the Colossal Titan, there are two candidates left, Porco and Reiner. Reiner is worried that Porco might be right, he will be the one waiting for 13 years.

"The one who will inherit the Armored Titan will be-" The captain paused looking at the files he had.

"Reiner Braun" He was surprised to listen his name will be the one that will inherit the Armored Titan and he looks at Porco, a look of shock and denial.

"Porco Gilliard, you will have to wait for another 13 years because your scores are lower than Braun's. You are dismissed from this chambers" Porco, still recovering from his shock went out from the chamber.

"Braun, you are lucky that your scores are better than Gilliard's. You just passed him by a single point." Reiner, still feeling happy then proceeds forward and he was injected with a serum and turned into a mindless, consuming his predecessor in the process.

...

The rest of the warriors are in the sickbay waiting for Reiner to wake up. Pieck and Marcel played a game of chess, while Annie took a nap at her bed. Eren and Bertholt are on Reiner's bedside waiting for him to wake up. Reiner wakes up and saw Eren and Bertholt on his side.

"Where am I?" Before anyone can answer, Zeke came in to check up on the titan shifters with Porco behind him.

"Ah good you're awake Reiner. You are in the medical bay right now. Dress up. The captain wishes to meet all of you."

"Congratulations warriors! You warriors are the chosen 7 to inherit the power of the titans. Now the responsibility is on you all. As you all know, we will begin our attack at Paradis Island soon. But before we do that, the war with the north countries are getting tense nowadays. We just pulled back our forces so we can give way to you warriors to join the war. This will be a good time to test your abilities and get used to the power of the titans. You warriors will change the tide of war soon enough so our soldiers can go home to their families. You all are required to gather here in the next 3 days to move out. Dismissed" Eren can't wait to get outside and experience the world, although they have to go to war. He could still fight freedom, but it will not be the freedom that he will expect soon enough.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT CHAPTER 4 COMPLETED. SO I TRY PUTTING A SMALL EREN/ANNIE MOMENT THERE. IT IS WHERE THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS FRIENDS BEGINS, AND BERTHOLT BEING SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT REINER AND EREN, BUT IS NOT THAT MUCH. I WILL TRY TO PUT HIM MORE OFTEN IF I GOT THE IDEA. THE NEXT PART WILL BE THE HARD PART TO WRITE AND I WILL SURE UPDATE SOON, MAYBE AROUND NEXT WEEK. TILL THEN, DROP A REVIEW PLEASE, THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS UP. I PROMISED THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WROTE FOR NOW. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AROUND NEXT WEEK SO STAY TUNED, AND TO SOMEONE WHO POINTED OUT THE GRAMMAR ERRORS IN THIS STORY, SORRY FOR THAT, I WAS TOO INVESTED IN STORYMAKING THAT I MESSED UP MY GRAMMAR HAHA, THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT BTW, WILL TRY MY BEST TO CORRECT SOME. ENJOY!**

* * *

War has never been pleasant, especially a war against Marley. That is what Zeke thought after witnessing the destruction brought by Marley, and his hands. The northern war is the toughest one yet. It is reported that there are a small group of Eldian refugees, retreat to the north and ally themselves with the northern countries, forming a large resistance army to fight Marley. The north was always cold, and the new generation of warriors had little experience regarding winter warfare. Although sometimes they do drills and practice on cold grounds, the north is even harsh than where they trained.

The warriors were supposed to be training, to get used to their titan powers. But they were sent to the north to end the war immediately so they can move forward with their plan to attack Paradis Island. They were split into 2 teams. The first team consists of Eren, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie. Their main objective is to create chaos in the frontlines. While the second team consists of Zeke, Marcel, Pieck and Porco, which their main objective is to infiltrate and get pass the front line and create chaos in their lines. Although Porco didn't inherit any one of the titan powers, he is still needed, so he was placed in Marcel, Zeke, and Pieck's team.

...

Eren, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie took their journey through the forest to get to their destination undetected. While the others, are at the other side of the forest. They take a short break and set up camp to take a rest before continuing their journey. Their group is the odd one than the other because the lack of a leader. While each one of them may share their opinions and ideas, they sometimes argue with each other while disagreeing things. The most notable one is Reiner and Annie, as they always argue on which course of action to take. It takes both Bertholt and Eren to stop the argument as both of them are being neutral in the situation. It is then decided that they carry out both of Reiner and Annie's suggestions, with Bertholt joining Reiner and Eren joining Annie. Sometimes, Reiner feels betrayed by Eren when he was not always on his side. Eren reasons that they have look for each other, while he can't leave Reiner alone, he can't leave Annie alone as well. So Eren puts his trust on Bertholt to take care of Reiner.

Reiner and Bertholt went to their destination only to find a bunker nearby. Bertholt suggested that they should stay away from the bunker, that it might be an ambush, but Reiner just move towards the bunker to eliminate anyone inside. Bertholt just sighs and follow him, telling him to be careful. Reiner took the lead and entered the bunker only to find it empty, except there are loads of supplies stashed inside.

"I think we should stay here and wait. Who knows, it might be the enemy's stash. We could catch them by surprise." Reiner said confidently. He's still mad that his idea was rejected as he thought it was a good idea. He might not be someone that is quick witted like Pieck, but he has the confidence to do something and has the will to finish what he started.

"Reiner, I don't think that is a good idea. We don't know how many will come. We might be outnumbered. Let's just mark this place and leave." Bertholt said.

"This must be a hidden supply base. Surely only two or three people will visit this place. We can handle it. Don't forget, we are warriors. We'll never back down from a fight."

Bertholt just sighs and he just follows his plan. Surely he could leave him be, but he promised Eren that he will take care of him. Eren puts his trust on him and he wishes to keep it that way. He thinks Eren as good friend that can get along with others. He is the living proof of it, as well as the rest of the warriors, even Porco who was always bad mouthing both Eren and Reiner, and he tends to be protective of others as well, especially Reiner. While they wait, they set up a fire inside to keep themselves warm. It has been 4 hours since they first entered the bunker, but no one came in. Then something clicked in his mind.

'Who would leave a large amount of supplies in the middle of nowhere, in this bunker, unless-' Bertholt went to Reiner as quickly as possible.

"Reiner! We need to get out of here! I think this is a trap!" Reiner then responds by packing up and went to the front door and leave, together with Bertholt behind him, then suddenly, there's a large explosion on the front door and Reiner got hit by the shrapnel as well. Bertholt went to Reiner and saw him healing his injuries with his titan powers. But they are trapped, as the front door is blocked with rubble from the explosion.

...

Eren and Annie were resting on a nearby tree when they heard an explosion going off. They soon got up and went above the tree to get a clear view. They saw smoke rising from the area where Reiner and Bertholt were headed.

"That's where Reiner and Bertholt were heading. Let's go and save them."

They ran through the forest towards Reiner and Bertholt's location as fast as they could, but Annie pulled Eren down.

"What the hell Ann-" He was cut when she place her hand on his mouth to shut up. Then he saw at least 4 armed men heading towards the place where Reiner and Bertholt were. They followed them quietly and they reached their destination. They saw rubble blocking the main entrance. Eren prayed that Reiner was not in that bunker with Bertholt. The armed men then went to check out the rubble and tried to clear it. Eren and Annie patiently wait them to finish clearing the rubble.

"What do we do now?" Eren asked.

"We'll let them clear the rubble and attack them from behind as soon as they finished clearing it and open the door. I just hope those two are not in there" Annie replied.

Both of them brought out their standard issue pistol that was given to them for self-defence just in case they were attacked. While inside the bunker, Bertholt waits Reiner to gain consciousness and finish healing. He brought out his pistol and aimed it at the door just in case people are trying to get in. Reiner then regains his consciousness and looks around the place to see Bertholt aiming his pistol on the door. Before he could ask what happened, the door was forcefully opened when he saw two armed men looking at them. Before they could aim their rifle at Bertholt and Reiner, they heard gunshots and screaming from the outside. Before they knew it, one of the armed men got kicked by Annie as the other one aimed his rifle at her, only to be kicked by Eren. Then they went in the bunker to see Bertholt and Reiner are okay.

"Looks like I'm right this time." She smirked while Reiner just sighs as a sign of giving up when he knew he was wrong. Eren and Bertholt inspected the men that both Eren and Annie knock out.

"Looks like they were actually smugglers" They went to the supplies to check it, and opened one of the crates to find bottles of liquor. This time Reiner feel embarrassed that he was wrong for the second time.

"It's okay Reiner, at least we captured a band of smugglers." Eren reassures Reiner, trying to bring his spirit back up, when suddenly Bertholt opened a crate with rifles inside it.

"Well, at least it was a good catch. Let's mark this place and get out of here. We are behind schedule right now." Eren reminds them. They marked the bunker with a big 'X' on the wall with a rock and they continued their journey.

...

They reached their rendezvous point on time as the Captain Magath was waiting for them to arrive. They saw a fort which is the enemy's last stand off as they heard several gunshots fired from the fort. They proceed with their plan when Eren, Reiner and Annie shifted. Reiner acts as a shield and ram while both Eren and Annie destroy their defences. Bertholt is on standby and he will shift when they bring out their rumoured experimental heavy artillery that can injure a titan. Zeke is on standby to throw Marcel to the inside of the fort who will use his Jaws Titan to break their defences on the inside. Pieck's Cart Titan acts as a mule carrying throwables for the Beast Titan, including Marcel in a barrel. Meanwhile Porco's role is to be Zeke's eye, to spot out dangers and weak spots.

Zeke then throws the barrel containing Marcel when their outer defences are down and he shifts into the Jaw Titan, creating havoc inside the fort. Reiner's Armored Titan, shields Marcel from any incoming attack, then they brought out their experimental artillery. Bertholt then shifts and he stands 60 meters tall, he walks slowly to the fort while the Jaw, Armored, Attack and Female Titan gets away from the fort. The artillery was then shifted to the Colossal Titan and they fired their first shot. The shot was powerful enough to knock down at least the Armored Titan but the Colossal Titan releases a massive steam around his body which causes the shell to fly back to the fort because of the heavy steam emitted. The shell destroys the artillery making it obsolete, as the enemy announce a retreat. The Colossal Titan stops in front of the fort, as he falls while emitting heat, and a large explosion was created, destroying the fort completely.

...

The aftermath of the battle was not what Eren had expected. Sure there is death, but this is total destruction. Eren and the others are searching for any survivors so they can take them back to Marley. With the destruction the Colossal Titan made, he was sure that there are no survivors but Marley didn't want to risk anything, continues searching for survivors. Until, Eren saw a door which leads underground. He opens the door and saw an Eldian refugee. He knows that he's an Eldian because of his armband on his arm. He tries to reach him out but he began to scream franticly.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!" Eren stood there surprised. How could he be the devil when he was fighting evil. He thought only the people from Paradis are the devils, which many claimed it.

"It's all right. I'm here to rescue you." Eren reaches out for his hand again only for the man to pull out a gun from his pocket.

"NO! I RATHER DIE THAN BEING TAINTED BY YOU MARLEYAN DEVILS!" He commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. Eren was shocked. He tries to save him, to give him freedom like what he wanted. But instead he was called the devil. Then he went back up to the surface and saw the destruction surrounding him again. Then he realised that maybe the man was right. He's a devil. His warrior friends are all devils. They are the one that brings the destruction and he is still claiming that they are their saviours. What he saw was the beginning of an untold truth and he begins to doubt himself. 'Is freedom really worth it with all the destruction made?'

...

Eren and his friends went back with the Marleyan military. He keeps wondering himself that if he can fight for freedom like this. All the destruction and death, is it really worth it? Zeke saw Eren looking a bit down. He knew Eren was not ready to face the world outside yet. Moreover, he faced the world for the first time by destroying it instead of saving it. Now he wonders if it's time to tell him about the true meaning of freedom, his true meaning of freedom, and the secrets he and his father kept from Eren for ten years. They don't really have much time left. Captain Magath suggested that they should start the operation to attack Paradis next year. The one year they have left should be enough to prepare themselves for what they will face on the other side of the ocean and it's enough for Eren to prepare himself mentally, after this war.

The Eldian soldiers and warriors went back to Liberio. They were branded as heroes by them. Zeke was already used to their callings. It is Eren that he's worried about. He has been quiet for the whole journey. Reiner and Bertholt tried to initiate a story with him only for him to nod to show that he's listening. Annie asks Eren's condition and he just nods to show that he's okay without saying a word. Marcel, Pieck and even Porco tried to help but he just stayed the same. They are at home now, and Eren went to his room immediately without saying a word. Grisha and Carla were worried about Eren's condition. The war took a toll on his mental state. There was a knock on the door and Zeke opens it. Outside there is and Annie, they were invited for dinner by Grisha, to celebrate their return to Marley from the war. He also invited Reiner, Bertholt, Pieck, Marcel and Porco, together with their families to celebrate. Seeing that they are the first guest to arrive went to have a chat with Grisha about their 'business' while Annie just sits on the couch looking bored. Zeke asks her if she wants to visit Eren. Maybe she can talk to Eren again. After all, he saw how close Eren and Annie were, among the other warriors.

Eren was in his room in deep thoughts about the war. He really didn't know if he wants to become a warrior anymore. Until there was a knock on the door and he went to the door and opened it, and he saw Annie with Zeke behind him. Zeke went back down while Annie was waiting for his permission to come in and he invites her in. There was silence for 5 minutes and Annie wasn't the kind of person to initiate a talk, which Eren usually does when they were together. But this time, he just looks down not saying a word, feeling weak. Seeing that she has no choice, she starts to talk to him.

"So how are you Eren?" He looks at her and he just nods, as a sign that's he's okay. Annie had enough of this so he went to Eren and drag him to a wider spot. She gets into position with her stance in front of Eren.

"Fight me" she said. From the last time, Eren was the one who did this to her and it helped her. He gave her a purpose to join the warriors. Now she tries to remind him the purpose that he gave to her years ago. Eren just went with it and gets himself ready. Annie was the one to start the attack and Eren evades it. He begins to throw punches at her but years of sparring with Eren lets her evade those attacks. She then caught him and slammed him to the ground.

"Still can't win against me Eren?" He only looks to the side to avoid her gaze.

"Look at me." He looks back at her.

"You were the one that invited me to fight the first time you did this and I eventually beat you. This time I beat you as well. But do you know why I did this? It's because of you. From this exact moment last time, you gave me a purpose which I never would have thought on going through with it. I could just ignore you and follow you guys wherever you guys planned on. But I was curious. What can I get fighting for freedom? Is it fun? Is it something new I never discovered? Only time will tell. But fighting alongside you, I get to taste freedom for a while. Whatever freedom you are fighting for in the war last time, at least you are still alive so you can fight for freedom another day."

She gets off him and went outside. She waits for him outside his room hoping that it is enough to make him snap out of it. Meanwhile, Eren realise that what Annie said was true. He's still alive and he can fight for freedom for another day. Maybe it's not the freedom that he wanted from the last war. So he rose from the ground and went outside to see Annie waiting for him.

"Thanks, Annie." He smiles. This is the first time he talked since he came back from the war and Annie is relieved. They went down and they saw all the rest of the warriors are already gathered at the living room. They saw Eren's smile and they knew that he's back.

...

A YEAR LATER

The rest of the warriors are inside the captain's office for a briefing. A year has passed while they get used to their titan form, they also learn neat tricks with their titan forms, like how Reiner can pass his consciousness to his titan's brain when his nape got destroyed by cannon fire. It is a useful trick indeed but only for dire situations as it is dangerous to transfer their consciousness to their titan's brain. The captain came inside and starts addressing the warriors.

"As you all know, tomorrow will be the day where we will launch an attack on Paradis Island. The Beast and Cart Titan will remain here in Marley to standby for any attacks from enemy nations. So they won't be part of the plan to attack Paradis Island. Therefore, the Jaw, Armored, Colossal, Attack and Female Titans will carry out the plan to attack Paradis and regain the Founding Titan. Marcel, Reiner, Bertholt, Eren and Annie, we're counting on you. Dismissed."

The chosen warriors take on a parade to be presented to the people as their saviours, heroes from the island devils. Reiner looks around while waving his hand towards the crowd. He saw his mother with tears of happiness and he shed a few tears as well. 'Mom, I did it. I promise you, I will come home as a hero.' Then his thoughts were interrupted when he saw what supposed to be his father. After that, Reiner went out from the carriage to meet his father.

...

After the parade, Eren went to meet with his father and Zeke. They told him that they would like to talk to him and by the looks of their faces it could be serious. He waits inside an empty building as instructed by Zeke. Suddenly, three figures appeared before him. He recognised the first two figures. What really surprised him was that Annie's father was with them as well. He knew her father when she brings him to her house's backyard to train sometimes. He also teaches him a bit about the techniques that he thought to Annie, although he is a bit harsher than Annie while teaching.

"Eren, I'm glad you're here" Zeke begins to speak.

"I'm sure you know here, Annie's father. He wants to speak to you after both dad and me, finish talking to you." Grisha then proceeds to place his bag, which was filled with files and books about the true history of Eldians. Zeke figures that it's time to tell Eren their fight, as well as the Eldian Restoration Movement.

"Eren, do you remember what I said about fighting for freedom so you can join the warriors?" He asks Eren. He indeed remembered what he said about it, as it is what drives him to join the warriors. He nods then Zeke continues.

"Well, what I said was half the truth and we will reveal you the truth right now." Eren looks at his father preparing papers for him so Zeke can give a better explaination.

"It's true that we fight for freedom, but we are fighting for freedom against Marley" Eren was confused. If they want to fight for freedom, why against Marley when they joined them? Zeke then continues.

"I know it's hard for you to understand Eren and now is the time for you to understand. You remembered the time when I told you how my mother died?" Eren nods and it signals him to continue.

"My mother died by the hands of Marley." Now Eren was really shocked to hear this. He begins wondering, why would Marley do this? Did Zeke's mother do something wrong? Or did she commit a crime?

"She died trying to put someone out of their misery, only to get shot by a Marleyan soldier just because she held a gun." Eren is conflicted right now. He regards Marley highly that he respects his superiors. But now after hearing what Zeke told him, he doesn't know what to believe in anymore. All he can do now is listen to what Zeke and his father have to say.

"Eren, we have been oppressed by the Marley for too long. The people here were told lies about our history. They called us devils, while others eat their words and accept it like its reality, but we know the truth" Grisha then shows something about the true Eldian history. He explains to him and all Eren could do is listen to each word his father says. He also told him about the Eldian Restoration Movement, where three of them are a part of it. They are being fed with lies by Marley and he didn't know it and wonders what freedom is now. After his father finish re-educating him, Zeke then speaks to him.

"Eren, the truth is our fight for freedom is always against Marley. We are now being caged by them and they treated us like trash, but still keep us as weapons." Eren then remembers the war with the north and he asks Zeke.

"So, the war in the north, those Eldian refugees, were they fighting for freedom as well?" Zeke nods. Eren breaks down a little as he killed the people who fight for freedom. If he knew that, he would definitely join them, but why didn't Zeke joined them if he knew this all along?

"Eren, I know what you're thinking, why I didn't join them, because they fight freedom only for Eldians in Marley. Our fight is to fight freedom for all Eldians. Although the Eldians in the island were the ones abandoned us, they are still Eldians. Sometimes, sacrifices are needed to be made for the freedom of others, with them knowing or not." Eren doesn't know what to do anymore, but he remains persevere, as he remembered what Annie said. ' _Whatever freedom you are fighting for in the war last time, at least you are still alive so you can fight for freedom another day._ '

"Now do you understand what we are doing right now Eren?" he just nods. He can't talk right now not after hearing the truth that hurts him.

"Eren, when you get home safely with the Founding Titan, we will discuss something later, alright? So promise us that you will get home safely." Both Zeke and Grisha give him a hug and he returns it.

"I will. I promise." Was all what Eren could say to his father and half-brother, now deciding that it is the right time to talk, calls for Eren's attention.

"Eren, I know you know my daughter that well. She was never before happy in her life and I failed her as a father by stripping away her childhood from her. You on the other hand, gave her that happiness she seeks and a purpose. So I'm asking you, protect my daughter. Bring her back home safely. I know it's too much to ask but at least try" He hugs Eren, and he returns his hug.

"I promise."

...

It is the day that the warriors will be sent off to Paradis to carry out their mission. Reiner was still in shock that his father would not claim him as his son but he still keeps on going to keep his mother happy. Annie remembers what her father said not to trust anyone in the island except her friends and it was the first time she receive a hug from her father. Bertholt promised both his parents and his siblings that he will return home safely. Marcel looked at his parents and promised them he will return home safely as well. He looked at Porco, the feeling of guilt surrounds him again but decides to shrug it off. Eren was with his parents and Zeke, her mother gave him a scarf to protect him from the cold. Then they departed to Paradis, the Eldians cheering for them to save them from the devils of the island.

They arrived at Paradis, stepping on foreign lands for the first time. They were given horses and supplies for their journey to the walls and were briefed again by Magath.

"This is the border of Paradis, set out after sunset and head north. Just follow the plan, the Marleyan army anchors here every month on the day of the full moon. Make sure to proceed with the plan accordingly."

"YES, SIR!" They responded. Magath gave them a final look and wishes them good luck.

...

They begin their travel at night and rest for a while and will continue their journey when the sun rises. They set up a fire to warm themselves while discussing their next course of action. Marcel, being the leader of the group starts to speak.

"Well, we couldn't travel very far during the night, especially when the clouds blocking the moonlight. We're lucky we didn't run into a titan." Bertholt looks concerned about what the captain said before that the king won't use the power of the Founding Titan even though they break the walls. Reiner confidently says that they should trust the Marleyan Researchers information. Marcel with a grim look on his face tells them that there is no going back now. Eren realises this and asks him.

"What's wrong Marcel?" Marcel just remained silent for a minute then he begins to speak again.

"It's nothing. Tomorrow, we will destroy the wall…" He said hesitantly but Eren knew something was wrong and was about to ask him but Reiner beat him to it.

"Don't tell me you are hesitant to kill the island devils. Didn't you forget what those bastards did to us? To Marley? They are the descendants of evil who turn our world into a living hell." Eren remembers what his father and Zeke said about the residents of Paradis. He too called them devils but not with malice and that was before he knew the truth. He decides to keep quiet and listen to Reiner.

"We are warriors, chosen to destroy these devils, eliminating them from the face of this world." He said with passion.

"I'm sorry Reiner." Now Reiner is confused that Marcel apologized to him. Does he want to turn his back on Marley?

"The truth is, you were not the chosen one to inherit the Armored Titan. It was all my doing. I keep praising you to the higher ups while talk bad things about my brother so they look at you highly. I did that to protect my brother. He deserves a better life than joining me to become a warrior. I was actually the one chosen to inherit the Armored Titan." Reiner was shocked to hear that. Even Eren, Bertholt and Annie were shocked. As the sun rises they packed up, while Reiner was still in denial.

'Why? Why are you apologizing to me? I was the one chosen to become inherit the Armored Titan. So, why are you apologizing?' Eren saw Reiner still standing in their place, proceeds to get him. He stopped his track when he saw skin and hair on the ground behind Reiner. Then a titan rose from the ground and Eren stood there, shocked. Before anything can happen to Reiner, Marcel pushed him away and was grabbed by the titan. His cries went silent when the titan eats him, while Reiner ran as fast as he could. Bertholt tries to stop him from running, while Annie looks at Reiner as he ran away. Eren stood there looking at the titan that ate Marcel, before he was dragged by Bertholt to run away as well. Eren breaks down completely, when he snaps to reality, remembering the titan that ate his friend. Although he didn't really know him that much, he was like a brother to the Warriors and his lost took a toll on Eren as he keeps chanting on his mind.

'I WILL WIPE THEM OUT! I'LL ERASE THEM FROM THIS WORLD! **EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!** '

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 COMPLETE, I STARTED OFF WITH E+RBA BOND WITH EACH OTHER BEFORE THEY GO TO PARADIS AND EREN STARTING TO BREAK DOWN A BIT AFTER THE WAR. FOR THE LAST PART, YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHY EREN SAID THOSE WORDS IN HIS MIND. SO DROP A REVIEW AND THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, finally I was able to update as I finished my exams. I have been writing this for a while now and just finished this. I will update soon since I have most of the free time right now so, Enjoy!**

* * *

A blonde haired boy was just watching the skies as he thinks today is another boring day without doing anything. He always does this when he's bored and to think that living inside the walls peaks his curiosity of the outside world. No one has seen the outside walls yet, except the Survey Corps. They went outside the walls to claim more land for the king, but always ends up with failure in those expeditions of theirs. Then her black haired friend came. She then sits beside him as they greeted each other.

"Hey, Mikasa" The boy greeted her.

"Hey, Armin" She replies.

The first time Mikasa moved inside the walls, she was a cheerful girl who has a tragic background. Nobody knew her, until the Arlert family decided to take care of her. From what Armin's parents heard from her, she told them that she lives in the farmlands of Wall Maria with her parents. She was going outside that night and after she went back home, her parents were brutally murdered in front of her. Her father once told her that she needs to be careful around people because she and her mother are valuable targets for human traffickers, from being an Asian descent. She ran away as quick as possible because of fear. She shed tears along the way until she bumped into , who was on his way home from work. That is where found her and brought her back home. After hearing her story, the Arlert family decides to take care of her as she doesn't have anywhere to go. It was then she met with Armin. He doesn't have many friends that time so she was her first friend.

"By the way, Mikasa, I found this interesting book about the outside world." This gets her attention as she nods to let him continue. He opens the book and many pictures describing the outside world. The book contains what appears to be the ocean, which he describes it entirely made of salt water, flaming water, landscapes of ice, fields of sands and many more. She looks amazed by it and they dream of going to the outside world one day.

 _Eren, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie's Perspective_

Reiner was running away and he stops at a nearby tree. He then remembers when Marcel was eaten by a titan. 'Marcel got eaten by a titan to save me. Because of me he-' He cowers himself then he also remembered that he abandoned Eren, Bertholt and Annie as well. 'Did everyone else get eaten too? Am I the only one left? What should I do..' Suddenly he got kicked in the gut by Annie. He screams and looks at three figures. Annie, Eren and Bertholt, still alive and looking tired.

"Well done Reiner. This is the first time you beat us all in a long distance run. I can say that I'm impressed." She talks to Reiner, still gasping for air. He looks at both Eren and Bertholt, both looking tired as well. Eren still can't get off the image of Marcel being eaten by titan inside his head.

"We should go back to that place just now. We need to reclaim the Jaw back" Eren said still feeling tired from the run.

"If we had caught the titan who ate Marcel just now, we could have gotten the Jaw back. But you ran away. Eren was about to shift and so do I." Then she glares at Bertholt.

"But YOU, had to drag him and run as well. Bastards, now how do we explain that to his family when we get home?" She almost cried having to face the responsibility to tell Marcel's family and Porco, and failing the mission. If Porco knew, he would have 'killed' Reiner and wait for him to regenerate and do it again. Eren was also feeling responsible as he had the chance to shift and was about to, and save him but he just stood there doing nothing with his hand on his mouth to bite it. Feeling helpless, he keeps on chanting 'Kill all the titans' in his head causing him to lose it. Bertholt on the other hand can't do anything aside from fear taking over him and he drags Eren to what supposed to be a safe place.

"But, to think that we ran into a titan out of nowhere, they said that there shouldn't be any titans as long as we stay away from the walls." Reiner tries to find a reason, defending his actions.

"There's no guarantee that some titans are abnormal. They did teach us that don't you remember?" Bertholt intervenes.

"Let's go back" Annie suggested. Everyone looked at her and Reiner looks at her with fear and surprise on his face.

"I said let's go back and find the Jaw Titan. It should be back into human form by now. We can't proceed without Marcel's command anyway. We already failed the mission." She looks back at Reiner as she prepares to leave with Eren and Bertholt following her. She never wanted to do this mission. She just hoped that she would only fight in the mainland for freedom.

"WAIT!" Reiner stops them from going. He remembers her mother's words and he doesn't want to disappoint her. She is all he had left when his father doesn't even accept him as his child.

"We can't go back! Let's just stick to the plan!" Bertholt just stays silent and Eren doesn't know what to do now, wondering if he should go back or continue with the plan. He is in turmoil now and he just follows anyone with a plan.

"Well, you can't go back like this. If you go back to Marley, they will take your Armored Titan and use your family as bombardment for this failure. You were the one who was entrusted with the power." Annie said to Reiner.

"Then how about you? You think I will be the only one held responsible for this failure? The four of us ran away, so why I'm the only one has to bear the consequences? Are you guys sure that you three would walk away freely?" Eren had enough of this and he snaps at Reiner.

"ENOUGH! Let's just go and take back the Jaw and go home." He's done with everything. He just doesn't care anymore if he dies reclaiming the Jaw Titan. So he begins to walk away when Reiner suddenly jumped behind him, strangling him.

"RECOVERING THE JAW IS USELESS! THE PERSON INSIDE MAY HAVE GONE FAR! WE SHOULD JUST STICK TO THE PLAN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DENYING ME EREN?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He releases him and Eren coughs. Bertholt went to his aid. Reiner looks at them and continues to argue with them.

"The Jaw Titan is fast and only the Cart Titan can match its speed." Bertholt looks at him trying to deny him.

"There is no way that the person could use the power that fast." Reiner then counters him again.

"But you could use the Colossal Titan that fast didn't you?!" Reiner had enough of this. If he had to do it all alone then so be it.

"Besides, we might use our strength pointlessly just to chase down the Jaw Titan and get eaten by titans! Or we could go back to Marley with nothing to show but failure! Either way we are screwed!" He calms down a bit and continues.

"We can't go back with nothing. We have to achieve something first. We can't go back, not anymore." Annie begins to lose her patience as she looks at Reiner again, trying to hold back her anger.

"If only you were like this back then, we could have run away with Marcel alive. So you're threatening us am I right?" Reiner doesn't know how to answer that then he got kicked by her in the face. Eren just finished recuperating from Reiner's sudden attack just now. Both Eren and Bertholt looked at her, surprised.

"TELL THAT TO THE CAPTAIN! APOLOGIZE AND SAY THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE! HONORARY MARLEYANS?! CHOSEN WARRIORS?! THOSE ARE ALL BULLSHITS THEY FED TO YOU! THEY ARE ALL LIARS AND THEY ONLY THINK ABOUT THEMSELVES! I WANT TO SURVIVE AND I'LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO LIVE! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BACK THERE INSTEAD OF MARCEL YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU THINK IT WAS YOUR FAULT THEN DIE!" She keeps kicking him until his face is unrecognizable anymore. She desperately wants to go home, be with her father, sparring with Eren, and most of all, to survive. But she was chosen to go on this mission. She had no choice but to follow it. Knowing the dangers in Paradis, she would likely die if she hesitated any second. Then, Eren thinks that it's time to stop.

"Annie, stop this!" But before she could look at him, she was caught off guard by Reiner and brought her down, holding her.

"REINER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT!" Eren then shouts at Reiner but he doesn't hold anger anymore. More like regret and taking responsibility.

"Reiner is no more. If what you all need is Marcel, then I will be Marcel. This is the only way we can go home." In the end Reiner takes responsibility and he begins to form a different personality. Both Eren and Bertholt just look at them urging them to stop.

"Reiner, stop it. She had enough. Let her go." He then stops holding her while Eren take care of her.

"We get it Reiner, let's all go home. Together." Bertholt said to him. He too wants to go home, but with Reiner being stubborn, he had to follow. He still got a mission to carry out after all.

"If you want to take responsibility, then lead us. Be that Marcel that you claim you to be." Reiner looks at him, it's almost like it's not Eren anymore that talked to him. He changed as well after feeling responsible for Marcel's death. If only he didn't die, none of this will ever happen.

...

"So what's the plan?" Eren begins. All of them are gathered after their fight and they now wait for Reiner to give them a plan.

"We will use the Female Titan to draw the titans to the wall. Then you will switch with her midway. When we arrive at the wall, we will use the Colossal Titan to break the first gate. I will shift as well to hold back the titans from being a threat to us. While you get Bertholt and Annie to safety on top of the walls after we break the gate. Once the titans are inside, I will break the second gate and meet up with you there."

Everyone listens carefully and understands what Reiner is planning. Annie then shifted, becoming the Female Titan while she uses her call to attract nearby titans to follow her. As soon as its midway towards the wall, Eren shifted, carrying them all and Annie looking slightly exhausted. They arrived at the wall and Eren placed Reiner and Bertholt on the ground. Reiner then transforms to the Armored Titan and held the titans back before Bertholt can destroy the gate. Bertholt looks at the wall amazed by its height. 'It's big, can I really.. Will I be able to destroy something that big?' He then transforms to the Colossal Titan.

 _Mikasa and Armin's Perspectives_

Armin and Mikasa were on their way home when suddenly they were stopped when the ground shudders. They saw people looking over the walls. They saw a titan peering through the walls and it's very tall, taller than the walls. Both of them looked surprised and then the walls are broken , creating a large hole. The debris hits most of the houses near the gate. Armin and Mikasa went to find his parents and grandfather. When they found them, they called Armin and Mikasa, and proceed to escape with a boat. They went inside the boat safely as titans came swarming in to the city, obliterating everything. Then they saw an abnormal titan, with his skin covered with armor. The titan then charged forward towards the second gate, ignoring the cannon fire and he rammed towards the gate, destroying it completely. The Garrison soldiers stood no chance against the Armored Titan as humanity that day was given a grim reminder.

 _Eren, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie's Perspectives_

Bertholt peers over the walls and he accidentally looks at two children. He felt sorry for them then kicks the wall creating a large hole. He then descends to get out from his titan. Eren was waiting for him to come out and he immediately grabs him as the got out from his titan form. Reiner then releases the titans as both Eren and Reiner climbed the walls and reached the top. Eren went out from his titan form and joins both Bertholt and Annie while Reiner, with his Armored Titan, went down to break the second gate.

...

Annie woke up to see Eren, Reiner and Bertholt beside her. She took a long rest after exhausting herself, bringing the titans to the wall.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"We are inside wall rose." Reiner replied. He looks over to the three of them.

"Eren. Bertholt. Annie. I'm sorry. Marcel, I will become a true warrior from now on." Reiner, Eren, Bertholt and Annie then formed a group hug, while they held their tears from falling. Each of them had different thoughts on their mind, now that they are stuck here.

'Marcel, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I promise I will kill every last of the titans when I get the chance. Father, Zeke, I promise I will return soon with the Founding Titan and we will fight for the Eldian's freedom. , I promise I will protect Annie and bring her home safely.' Eren remembers every promise he made to the people who entrusted him with it.

'Father, I will come home soon. I promise.' Annie remembers what her father told her to do whatever it takes to go home safely.

'Mother, father, my brothers, I will return home safely and we can spend our time together again I promise.' Bertholt tries to hold back his tears when he remembered what he said to promised his family back then.

'Mother, I will come home as a hero and make you proud and we can live happily' Reiner keeps her mother in his thoughts as he was hoping to make her proud of him.

 _Mikasa and Armin's Perspectives_

After escaping from Wall Maria, Armin and Mikasa are with his parents. For the past few days, his parents were very secretive, even his grandfather won't share anything with them. One morning, there are many people complaining that the royal government didn't do anything to reclaim the Wall Maria. With the food shortages, people are getting anxious. Some fight for each other for food, and some went through extreme lengths by stealing from the supply building or kill others to get food. Until, the government announced that the people will be reclaiming Wall Maria. Anyone who is older than 15 would be drafted in the government's suicide plan and his parents and grandfather is a part of it. Like what everyone thought, nobody came back from the reclamation. But what surprised Armin is that his parents were reported, killed by the Military Police for attempting to escape the walls. This shocked Armin and he knew that the government did this so there will be only a few mouths to feed. He hated the government and Military Police ever since.

Armin went to get his ration for the day when two people came and snatched his rations away from him. He tries to fight back but was kicked back to the ground. Before anything happens, suddenly a thug was kicked on the head and went unconscious. He saw a boy with dark brown hair staring intently at the thug that he kicked until he was caught off guard by another holding a knife on his nape. The thug told him to keep quiet or he will cut his neck. Armin looks terrified by the scene in front of him until the boy shouts.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?! Run away!" Armin wants to run but he can't because of fear.

"I c-can't" He muttered quietly but enough for the thug and the boy to listen.

"Be quiet kid!" The thug warns him.

"Then fight back! Face your fear and fight! Fight to win! Fight for freedom!" The boy shouts at him again.

"BE QUIET! Do it one more time, I'll kill you for sure!" The thug warns him again.

Armin wants to do something to help the boy. Something triggers him suddenly when the boy told him to fight for freedom. He remembers the book full of pictures about the outside world. He lost it during the attack but he still remembers every detail inside the book. He also remembers his parents that died trying to escape the wall, for freedom. What he did, he face his fears grabbed a stick nearby and hit the thug on his head while he was occupied with the boy. The boy responded quickly after seeing his chance, he snatches the knife and puts it on the thug's throat.

"You promise me that you never want to do that again if you want to live. If I found you doing it again, I will not hesitate to cut down your throat with your own knife. Got it?" The boy threatened the thug and he just nods and ran away from the two kids.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the boy's condition.

"I'm fine. I've been through worst. Here take my rations instead. I don't feel like eating today." The boy gives his bread to Armin. Before he can refuse, he went back to where he came from.

...

Mikasa was resting on the tree while waiting for Armin to return. She already got her rations and ate them. She didn't have much to do except hard labour which she can't do and was told to get out of the way. While she was resting, suddenly a voice woke her up.

"Well, what do we have here? It's the Asian girl that ran away." He told his friend. She remembered that voice. It's the voice that tells her to not run away from them. It belongs to her parents' murderers. Before she can run, she was knocked on the head and went unconscious.

Armin was heading back to where Mikasa told him to meet with the boy's rations with him. Then he saw a man sitting on besides the tree with Mikasa tied up. Before the man saw him, he went into hiding. Armin still remembers the boy's words that rang in his mind on repeat like it's a mantra. He faced his fears again and grabs a nearby stick. This one is bigger than before. He sneaks up on the man and hit him hard on the head. Blood coming out from the man's head and he went unconscious. He took his knife and cut the ropes that tied Mikasa. She wakes up and saw Armin cutting the ropes that bind her and an unconscious man. After she was freed, she looks around and saw one of the kidnappers lying on the ground. She remembers that there was another man with him and before she could say a word the other kidnapper saw his unconscious partner and grab Armin by his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The man punches Armin in the face and slaps him hard. Mikasa couldn't do anything except watching the horror inflicted on his friend. She saw the knife that he used to cut the ropes and she grabs it. Meanwhile, Armin in his weakened state tells Mikasa what the boy told him.

"Fight b-back, f-face your fears and fight, fight to win, Fight for freedom!" He shouts the last part with all the energy he had left. Mikasa was scared until she remembers the horrible things that she faced. Her parent's death by the hands of the kidnappers, the titans invading her second home, and the people who took care of her died because of freedom. She then reminded herself.

'The world is a cruel and merciless place.' The moment she realised that, she told herself to fight and face her fears. A surge of energy rushes inside her veins, she went forward and stabbed the man holding Armin right into his beating heart with abnormal speed and strength. The man died on the spot and she went to Armin. He was unconscious after the beating he took, and she bring him back to the place they stay to treat his wounds.

 _Eren, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie's Perspectives_

2 YEARS LATER

Reiner, Eren and Bertholt are working at the farmlands as usual while Annie slacks off. After 2 years, they all have changed physically, all from the hard labour that they had to do, from kids to growing teenagers. After work, they would stay together and discuss information that they get from the people. It has been a routine ever since. Eren often have bad dreams every night which involves him not being able to save Marcel. The scene replays over and over his head. He still can't get over it and somehow he managed to stay strong. The other three shifters somehow show guilt for the attack on Shiganshina as they hung out with several people. Most of them told stories about how the attack went and how the Colossal Titan looked over the wall and kicks it. Bertholt tried to keep himself together then somehow guilt found its way to him and it breaks him. The other three also shared the same thing when they felt guilty for the attack, although Eren isn't directly involved in it, but he still felt guilty. Reiner stays strong by reminding himself about his mother but even those thoughts can't save him. Annie cried silently every night while everyone is asleep and she sometimes sleeps beside Eren for comfort, as he is the only one closest to her other than the two although she begins to get to know them better, and before everyone wakes up she silently went back to her place.

Annie saw it, that the three are slowly building up a second image to cope with the guilt that they have. Reiner and Bertholt were not showing that much change, but Eren is. She often hears him muttering something like 'kill' and 'titans' until he snapped out of it. She wonders what will happen in the future if he continues to be like this.

"So the king inside the capital was a fake?" Reiner started their discussion while working on a tree stump.

"It's not just him, but the whole family was a fake. They are just puppets with no real power. They are probably not Eldians as well." Annie explained to them.

"Because their memories cannot be altered by the power of the Founding Titan, they are chosen to rule the capital while keeping their secret safe." Reiner said.

"So let's infiltrate them. Surely they may be connected to the real royal family." Bertholt suggested to them.

"How? Should we try to be servants in the palace or do I need to marry someone inside there?" Annie suggested which raises a few brows.

"You can't do that!" Both Eren and Bertholt said to her, while Eren just said it in his normal tone, Bertholt said it in a surprised manner. Eren looked at him then he shrugs it off.

"They are in power and even though they are not Eldians, surely they wouldn't want to taint their blood with ours and since the walls have been breached, security has been strict since then. Besides, I don't have the charm to seduce men anyway." Annie said.

"That's not true!" Again both of them said it with the same manner like the first.

"Would you stop following everything I said?" Eren said feeling annoyed.

"I'm not!" Bertholt tries to deny it and Eren just sighs. Annie looks at them, feeling clueless, she said thanks.

"There is only one way to get in." Everyone looks at Reiner.

"We enlist as soldiers and become one of the Military Police." The three of them stared at Reiner, not knowing what to say if it is a good plan or a bad one. Ever since Marcel's death, Reiner is the one doing all the plans. Even though it's not good or bad, it gets the job done, and all of them are focusing on going home. Annie doesn't like the idea of staying that long. She just wishes to go home and be done with it. She suggested that the other two walls should be destroyed as well. The other two seems to agree with it but they forget one thing.

"If we do that, the Founding Titan may show up but what happens if he uses the power to release the wall titans? Then we have failed our duties as warriors and die along with the rest of the world." They sure wouldn't want that. They still have families to live with.

"Fine we do it your way Reiner. Even if it takes time, we must complete our mission, as long as we go home, together." Eren said that last part to support Reiner's plan and he smiled at him for agreeing to his plan.

For once Eren doesn't think about freeing Eldians but to complete the mission and go home. He remembers his promise that he made with his father and Zeke, to go home. He doesn't know what's right or wrong anymore in his mind as he struggles to know which one is the right, the ideology by Zeke, sacrificing others for freedom, or avenging Marcel's death to a titan by killing all titans, because he doesn't know if Marcel's sacrifice was worth it or not. So what he do, he stops thinking about freedom for a while to keep himself in check and thinks about staying alive for the next ten years.

* * *

 **Alright, if you guys are confused with Eren's development right now, he is starting to have a different personality which is his hate for titans. It was after Marcel's death that he slowly changes. But he still has his normal personality/Freedom Fighter personality, as he shown towards Armin that time. Sorry if this chapter is a bit dissatisfying and I promise the next one will be good. Till then, drop a review. Thanks**

 **P.S - I edited a few things so that he won't have like dual personalities switching back to back as of now I am writing a new chapter that may be different if I haven't edited this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright chapter 7 is up. Regarding Eren's shift in personality, I too feel that wasn't necessary and I was having a hard time writing about it as I need to check back the other chapters to do it. But in the end I feel like it is needed because from the beginning, his world revolves around saving people and giving them freedom, then shifts to destroying it. Zeke's philosophy is the icing on the cake where he said sacrifices are needed to achieve freedom. But having Marcel die is not what he's prepared of thus he's in conflict whether he thinks that freedom is worth it by sacrificing his comrades as well. That being said, that personality only applies when doing decisions on his own and dire moments so he won't be fully into that personality for the rest of his story. Thanks for pointing that out though. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They are now somewhere inside Wall Rose. The new cadets gathered in the training camp for new soldiers that will serve humanity in the fight against titans. Most of the cadets join the training camp either to live an easier life inside the walls or join the Military Police. Only the top ten can get into the Military Police and being in the top ten is no easy task. However, the four warriors got what it takes to reach in the top ten as they are already used to the military training.

Standing in the front, is Keith Shadis. Before he was an instructor for the Training Corps, he was once a commander in the Survey Corps. His failures lead to passing his leadership to his next in command. He gave a heartfelt speech to the new cadets and after that he went to see the new cadets with his own eyes. He looks at the cadets and if he spots someone that doesn't have what it takes to be a soldier, he will berate them, turning them into someone who is capable of being a soldier.

Among those that became his victim is Armin Arlert, although he enthusiastically dedicate his heart to become a soldier, Jean Kirstein, a boy with an undercut styled hair, he admits that he wants to join the Military Police and live a safe life which he receive a headbutt from Shadis for his poor choice of words, Marco Bott, said that he wants to join the Military Police to serve the king, and Connie Springer, a bald headed boy who saluted backwards which he got lifted by Shadis holding his head.

But one particular person catches his eye. It was a brown haired girl, holding a steamed potato, eating it while they make momentary eye contact. She revealed her name, Sasha Braus from Dauper village after Shadis demanded it and he asked why she ate the potato. Her answer does not seem to amuse him at all then she proceeds to give 'half' of the steamed potato, even though it doesn't look like it. She receives her punishment by running laps until dinner.

...

Eren was sitting while having his dinner when someone greeted him. It was Armin, the boy that he saved two years ago.

"Hey, you might not remember me but you're the one who saved me the other day and I haven't got the chance to say thanks." He reminds Eren of Reiner, someone who is weak in the beginning. He wonders why did he save him though, maybe it's that reason.

"No problem. You looked like you're in trouble so I came to help you. I can't stand someone that bullies the weak. I'm Eren by the way." He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Armin" He accepts the gesture and he proceeds to ask him.

"Where do you come from?" The question shooked Eren as he doesn't know how to answer that. It was rather something that they cannot answer because they thought it may raise suspicions among the upper brass. However, in his form he wrote that he was from a village in Wall Maria. For two years he still doesn't know the name of the villages inside Wall Maria, well not that it is important as the villages may be destroyed by the titans. Armin looks as he assume the question might have somehow brings bad memories to him.

"Uh, it's okay if you didn't want to me. I understand." He smiles and continues with his meal. Eren wants to deny what he's thinking but he just shrugs it off.

Turns out, he and Armin are bunkmates. Armin was somehow happy that he got him as a bunkmate. Reiner and Bertholt share the same bunk as they decided to. Eren went to sleep while thinking about tomorrow's training. The he had those bad dreams again but ignores it. He needs to stay strong for the rest of his life in the Training Corps.

...

The next day, they went to the training grounds and saw three sets of device that was assumed to be their training for today, the basics of body balancing for the 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, an essential equipment for every soldier in the walls. Most of the people passed the basics and some are considered prodigies. Those people are Mikasa, Jean, Connie and Sasha. Even Reiner, Bertholt, Annie and Eren passed the basics, except one particular person, Armin. Though he knew the basics he doesn't know why he failed and he was given a try again tomorrow.

That night, Eren sits with Armin and a newcomer, Mikasa, for dinner. Mikasa was introduced to Eren by Armin as he was the one who saved his life, well practically their lives, and she appreciates it. She now considers Eren as a friend because he is Armin's friend. Armin was asking for tips from Eren about how to balance after failed many times during training but he just shrugs it and said 'I don't know' every time he pleads. He also asked Mikasa but her advice was the same, which is to just balance the body. He seemed to give up hope, then Jean intervenes.

"Hey Arlert. Why don't you just quit before you humiliate yourself again tomorrow." That comment from him lowers his spirits as Eren went up from his seat and faced Jean. He reminds him of Porco for some reason.

"Why do you have to be so harsh to him?" Eren kept his cool when facing him to prevent any trouble.

"It's just reality. He can't do it so he has to go. It's better than being shouted by the Instructor." Eren tries to hold up his anger but he can't as he grabs his shirt before Armin calm him down.

"It's alright Eren. He didn't mean it. Maybe it's the truth. Just apologize to him." Eren was baffled when he asked him to apologize to Jean, but he just calms down a bit. He held up his hand for a handshake.

"Sorry…." He doesn't know his name then he introduced himself.

"Kirstein, Jean Kirstein. Let's just be friends after this, alright?" He accepts the gesture.

"Eren Yeager." He said.

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm just saying something that is real. Well got to go to bed." Eren looks at him as he went out from the dining hall. He sure sounds like an asshole but he speaks with his own mind without holding back. Then he looked at Armin and he knew who might help him.

...

Reiner and Bertholt, was about the sleep when Eren came and greeted them. They greeted back but then they saw a newcomer as they climbed to their bunk. They try to look more serious as they didn't want to make friends with anyone. It was their initial plan in the beginning, but Eren was the first one to be introduced to others.

"This is Armin. He needs help on how to balance and I'm not the kind of person to teach others so I thought you guys can help him." He knew Reiner and Bertholt are tense because of avoiding people and they need to loosen up a bit, so he thinks that Armin will be their first acquaintance.

"Eren, do you know them? Armin asks him. Eren then remembers that they are undercover right now but it doesn't matter now that the question popped up. So he thinks of a lie to convince him.

"They are someone that I met with after the walls were destroyed." That answer was enough to satisfy him as he doesn't ask any further.

"So any tricks on how you guys do it? You guys were one of the best right? Please I need to know." Armin begs for them so they can reveal at least a hint on how to balance.

"Sorry can't help you there buddy. I can't think of any trick that influences your balance." Reiner said to him, leaving him sad. Before they could leave, Bertholt stops them.

"Wait. You're from Shiganshina right?" He asked him.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Armin asks him back.

"From the cadet's introduction ceremony. You said you were from Shiganshina right? Then you should know how scary the titans are. So why do you still want to become a soldier?" Bertholt then remembers him as he looked familiar. He was the one he saw in Shiganshina when he was about to kick the gates but chooses to keep it a secret from Reiner and Eren.

"Well, it's not like I faced the titans up close, but I don't like being in the sidelines, watching people die as the Military Police sends people away to their deaths." They knew about the Military Police that was ordered by the royal government, that they send people older than 15 to reclaim Wall Maria. They started to think that the fake king inside the capital is a demon and heartless as well. Even Marley didn't send the Eldians to their deaths just to reduce food shortages. Although the real reason they kept them alive was to be used as weapons and only Eren knew about it.

"I'm physically weak and lack confidence so I can't think of a way to accomplish this. But if there is one thing I can't do is not doing anything. I have burdened people before and I wish not to be a burden anymore. By the way, where did you guys come from?" It was the same question that was asked to Eren but this time to the both of them. They try to hide their shook expressions and Bertholt answers for him.

"We came from a village in the mountains, southeast of Wall Maria." Reiner and Eren knew this story. It was told by a man before he claim suicide because of the guilt that he can't handle. Both of them can't say anything to stop Bertholt as they just re-listens the story that was being told but this time from Bertholt's mouth.

"But that's.." Armin was shocked and was about to say something but Bertholt continued.

"Yeah. Unlike those prosperous towns alongside the river, we weren't informed immediately when the wall was breached. Whatever the case, the titans got there before information came." He tells the part where the livestocks were creating a ruckus and the grounds were shaking until the part where he looked at a titan as he opened the window. The story was a complete copy of what the man once told them, until Reiner tries to scold him silently.

"Hey, what were you thinking telling that story again?" Bertholt then apologizes.

"Sorry. But what I meant to say was, you aren't like the others are you?" Now all of them are confused.

"Most of them came here, ignorant of the dangers of a titan, they're here just to fulfil society's expectations of them. Since after the fall of Wall Maria, public opinion did a total 180 degrees turn, so they just go with the flow and become soldiers. But even then, not all of them want to join the Survey Corps and most of them want to join the Military Police, if not, then the Garrison Corps in hopes of being transferred to the Military Police."

"I'm as much of a coward as they are. Since I'm physically fit, I thought that I would aim to join the Military Police as well. If that's not possible, I might just quit. I really have no will of my own. I really envy you guys for having something to fight for your lives." Eren was pretty much surprised at Bertholt. He never knew he was a man with words. Although some of his facts are altered, from the look of his eyes it's all the truth. He encountered someone like him before, and it was Annie. She was without purpose and he gave her purpose. Maybe he could give him the same purpose as well, but not this time when they have a mission to complete first. He tries to shove away the thought of freedom as those things will cause him to lose his mind and it is the last thing he need right now.

"I think it's alright if you value your life. I'm thinking of joining the Survey Corps as it is impossible for me to join the Military Police and make a change there. I even think it is even impossible to change them." Armin said. The three of them give him a surprised look as they thought that he will at least join the Garrison Corps.

"So you mean even after witnessing the horrors the titans, you still want to join the Survey Corps?" This time Reiner is the one asking him, surprised at his determination. Somehow it reminds him of himself, someone weak but willing to do whatever it takes to reach his goals.

"It depends if I can pass tomorrow's retrial or even if I did pass, it depends if I can be a soldier in three years. I just want to become useful and not a burden to anyone. It is a promise I made to my parents." Armin said with full determination.

"Your parents, they died in the attack?" Eren asks.

"No. They died trying to escape the walls by the Military Police." The three of them wondered if there is anyone that has escaped from Paradis. One of them might be the true royal family but the doubt that they would leave their people like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eren apologises to Armin.

"It's alright. I just want to make them proud of me." Reiner then remembers about his mother that he wants her mother to be proud of him. Then he will do whatever it takes to complete the mission.

"Me too. I too have something that I want to do. There's no going back now. But I want to see my hometown again. That is what I want to do. I'll do it, no matter what it takes to achieve it." The look that Reiner has was the same as when he said he will be Marcel. Both Eren and Bertholt look at each other and share their thoughts and they might just play along with it. After all, they will do whatever it takes to go home. Reiner looks at Armin again.

"Check your equipment or ask them to check it for you. It might be faulty equipment, and from what I saw earlier during training, your stance was good, no flaws. Don't worry, tomorrow you will pass the retrial. You have what it takes to do it. I'm certain of it. Armin Arlert, was it?" He looks with a smile on his face showing that he is confident that Armin would pass the trial.

"Yeah, thanks again. Reiner Braun, right?" With that they say their good nights and went to sleep.

'Hope everything go well tomorrow.' Armin said in his mind before going to sleep.

...

It is the day that Armin will do the re-trial. He is confident that he can do it. But before he put on his gear, he asks the instructor to check on his gear to see if it's faulty. The instructor obliges and he inspects the gear thoroughly. Turns out, it is a faulty gear after all. So he switch his gear with a new one from the equipment shed and he passed the retrial without any problems. There were a few happy faces to see Armin succeed, while Jean stood there, shocked as he passed the retrial. He was thinking of apologizing to him after training.

"I knew it. It is his gear's problem. Looks like he's really happy there, right Mikasa?" Reiner said and asks her. She just smiles and proud to see her friend passed like a mother watching her child being successful at something.

"Yeah, he does." She said that with a smile on her face.

...

Days have passed into months and months into a year. The warriors tried their best to avoid friendships in the 104th Training Corps, but failed to do so. Eren was always spotted hanging out with Armin and Mikasa. While she doesn't know him that well, their friendship grew along the way. From what he saw of her, she's too overprotective towards Armin, maybe because he is the only friend she had or being his 'adopted' sister, plays a part in it too. Now that Eren joins them, he felt like an older brother in the circle of friendship they established. He always gives advice, mostly Armin, on how to become a better soldier, although he tried his best to keep up with him.

Sometimes both Reiner and Bertholt joined them for training or relaxing, what Reiner sometimes calls it, boy's day. They too bonded with some of the 104th Training Corps cadets. The most notable ones are Sasha and Connie, who always hung out with both of them. Somehow Reiner was called the Big Brother in the 104th Training Corps considering how he was a weak and small kid once. Eren noticed it and he smiles for a while, thinking that Reiner deserves to be with a group of friends and now he can call him brother as well since he acts like one. He was even happy that Reiner founded someone that he cares about and that person is Krista Lenz. Everyone in the 104th Training Corps adored her because of her kindness to others. Reiner was smitten by her when one day, he suddenly grazed his hand while training which causes it to bleed. Krista went to his aid by bandaging his arm with a cloth that she had. He appreciates her kindness and her smile somehow melts his heart. 'I want to marry her' He said it in his mind as he was still imagining her smile until Ymir came and takes Krista away. From that day, Reiner is determined to protect her at all costs.

Annie prefers to be alone all the time and some may call her the lone wolf or ice queen due to her cold attitude towards people. But one person managed to become her friend. Mina Carolina, somehow her complete opposite, while she was loud, Annie was the silent type. At first she doesn't care for her, as she knows that someday she will give up. But she never did and Annie got used to her antics. For once, Annie thought that she might be okay with having another friend, not that she needed anymore friends other than Eren and the other two, although she thinks backs, she only considered Eren as her only friend. But somehow they became distant since he hangs out with Armin and Mikasa. She sometimes felt, a bit heartbroken that he hangs out with her. This is the first time she felt that way and she doesn't know why. But one day, they were introduced to hand to hand combat. For the first time she lighted up, knowing that something that she's good at being implemented here. But soon she felt bored somehow that they need to learn the basics. To her it was child's play. As soon as she got to spar she became even bored with the hand to hand combat training. No one was at her level of fighting and she just slacks off for the rest of the training.

Meanwhile, Eren and Reiner sparred with each other. Being familiar with each other's techniques, Eren always have the upper hand. Bertholt somehow got to test his skills against Mikasa and he was sure that the training will end up with him having a broken back knowing Mikasa's strength and ability as a soldier.

"Damn Eren, you always win fights against me." Eren offers his hand to Reiner and he takes it.

"You know, their techniques are different though. I wonder what they will do with it if they are fighting titans." Eren commented on how their training is quite different, when their main goal is to fight titans. Perhaps only being in the Military Police may benefit from it.

"Don't let the instructor hear you. I know you're good at this, but we are soldiers. It is our responsibility to protect others that need it. Important or not, we have our responsibilities." Eren was already used to Reiner's 'soldier persona' as he and Bertholt calls it. Sometimes it is good to see Reiner like this instead of being a sad and helpless kid like in the past. Reiner knew Eren was bored of this combat training, then he looked around and saw Annie slack off again and she was looking bored as well. He formulates an idea and he drags Eren along. Eren doesn't know what he's up to until he saw Annie and he knew what he wants to do. He shoves Eren to Annie and he is now face to face with her, while Reiner went off to find another sparring partner. Eren doesn't know how to face her as it has been too long since they face each other.

"Uh, hey Annie." He starts the conversation nervously.

"Hey. Now that you're here, let's spar." Annie finally finds someone that is worth her time as she begins to get to her fighting stance while Eren prepares himself as well. As usual he went to her first and they were fighting like old times.

"Getting rusty are you, Yeager?" She tries to kick his feet but Eren knew it all too well and he evaded her attack.

"Oh, not bad. You still remember those moves." She then prepares to attack again only for him to tackle her to the ground. She looked surprised as Eren points the dummy knife on her chest.

"I win." He said with a smug look on his face. This is the first time he won against her in a fight but as soon as he lets his guard down. Annie took the opportunity and snatch the knife, and this time it is Eren on the ground, with Annie pointing the dummy knife on his chest.

"Not so fast, Yeager. You let your guard down, again." They did not realise that most of the cadets stopped their training to watch them fight. Even the Instructor didn't mind it. Then Reiner begins to clap his hands as the others did the same. The applause broke them out of their world and the Instructor came to them.

"Impressive. Yeager and Leonhart. Cadets! I hope you all learn something from these two about hand to hand combat and while you're at it, back to training!" The instructor shouts at the other cadets to continue their training. He looked at both Eren and Annie, and he nodded signalling them to continue. For once Annie enjoyed playing as a soldier. Not just her, but Reiner, Bertholt and Eren enjoyed being soldiers and for once, they forget about their mission and enjoy it while it lasts.

After 3 years of training, it is finally the day where they graduate from the Training Corps. As everyone expected, Mikasa ranks the first in their division, followed by Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha and Krista. Ymir's skill was good enough to make it to the top ten but she slacked a lot which lowers her rating. Armin doesn't care if he's ranked in the top ten or not, as long as he can join the Survey Corps to others and most of all, going to the outside world.

...

Reiner, Bertholt and Annie were gathered at an empty barn, until Eren arrived to start their meeting. It has been a while since they meet together as they are too busy to meet because of training.

"So it is all according to plan. Tomorrow, we will attack Wall Rose. You guys know the plan right? Bertholt will shift and kick the gates as usual. Eren and Annie, both of you will be on standby. I will shift if the soldiers are all gathered in one place. Got it?" Reiner said, with his warrior persona.

"Got it." The three of them replied. Tomorrow humanity will face with humanities' greatest threat once again, but this time will they have what it takes to kill their friends?

* * *

 **Alright that's it for chapter 7. For your information, I will cut some arcs that may be irrelevant but I think I will keep the Uprising Arc but a little different from the canon. So let me know what you guys think about it. Next chapter will be the Battle of Trost, so I expect it to be a long chapter to write. Till then, drop a review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up, The Battle of Trost. So I decided that I will continue with the Female Titan arc, with some changes, and then the Uprising Arc. Then it will be all AU again, after the Uprising Arc. I think I know the right answer for 'Eren's split personality' and it's not what I would call it a split personality because the first time I wrote about it, I just put in split personality but it is in fact him trying to cope with guilt. I will explain further in the next few chapters as for now we continue with the story. Sorry for the confusion. So here you go.**

* * *

The Survey Corps were gathered at Trost District for their next expedition beyond the walls. Among the names mentioned by the populace at Trost were, Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps, and Levi, also known as humanity's strongest soldier, with his own squad of elite soldiers. Eren was among the crowds together with Armin and Mikasa where they watch as the Survey Corps are ready to leave. As they leave, Eren immediately left Armin and Mikasa, to inform the other warriors that they can start their plan.

On top of Wall Rose, Eren was with Connie, Thomas, Samuel and Mina, assigned to clean the artillery. He's waiting for Bertholt to transform while keep watch in case people saw him outside the walls, especially their friends from the Training Corps. He was in deep thought thinking that if it was the right thing to do to breach the wall. His thought was interrupted when everyone looked surprised at Connie.

"You heard me. I want to join the Survey Corps." Eren heard Connie the second time. He never thought his speech before they disbanded last night, changes them so much. He was hoping that they would never listen to him ramble and think him crazy, because like Bertholt said before, they only joined the military to be in the Military Police or the Garrison Corps. But he was wrong when Connie declared that he would join the Survey Corps. Even Thomas, Mina and Samuel were thinking about joining it.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

 _It was the night of their disband, everyone gathered at the feast hall in Trost District, celebrating what seems to be their last time together as cadets, as they will venture into their selected military division in the future. Most of the top 10 cadets went for the Military Police, except Mikasa, as she follows Armin to join the Survey Corps. Eren was eating with them when he heard Jean talking about how good it is to join the Military Police. Marco said he wants to join the Military Police to serve the king, a noble cause indeed, but if only he knew the king was a fake. Eren can't stand him anymore and tries to stop him from talking._

" _Hey Jean. You can stop preaching about how good is the Military Police and live a good life there. There are people out there fighting for their lives so you can live your so called good life in the interior." 'What am I doing right now?' Eren wonders while he was saying those words. He doesn't know why he said those words to him and Jean turns his attention to him._

" _Hey, easy there. You know I speak the truth. Joining the Survey Corps is only a fool's cause. You know they send people outside the walls only for them to meet their end?" Jean says calmly to Eren while he looked like he wants to put some sense into him._

" _At least they tried to give humanity a chance. They fight for our freedom so we can still keep on living our lives. Personally, I don't know what branch I will join, but if it's necessary, I will join the Survey Corps so we can fight back against the titans and so you guys may live a life inside the walls safely. You may join the Military Police but think about what you're going to do for the rest of your life in there. If you think about living in a luxurious with the Military Police, then you can forget about it, unless you can make yourself useful in there and try to change their system. That's what we should do, as the best cadets in the Training Corps."_

 _Eren doesn't know what drove him to say those words, but after he heard stories about the outside world from Armin, he wished that they all knew that their real home was on the other side of the ocean, not being caged like a bird._

 _If only they knew the Military Police was corrupt, but their ignorance prevent them to see the truth. The Warriors knew the inner workings of the Military Police and their foul deeds. But not all of them are corrupt as some people still wishes to change the system. But on top of that, they also wish that all of their friends, especially from the top 10, to join the Military Police so that they can live safely, in hopes that they will not need to breach Wall Sina and Mitras, just to lure out the Coordinate. Joining either the Survey Corps or the Garrison Corps will only endanger themselves._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sasha came to them and bringing what seems to be meat. All of them were shocked when she told them that she got the meat from the Officer's stash. Every one of them started to crave the meat Sasha brought. Eren could not stop himself from giving a small laugh but suddenly Bertholt appeared in his Colossal Titan form. As he made a hole on what once stood there as a gate, he immediately got out from his titan form and went back into the walls. Eren checks on everyone as he told them to back off to prevent them from being injured by the Colossal Titan.

...

The new recruits were gathered by the Captain of the Garrison Corps, Kitz Weilman, to receive new orders, to eliminate the titans invading the city. Reiner, Bertholt and Annie are in the same squad together with Marco while Eren lead his squad which consists of Armin, Thomas, Mina, Mylius and Nac. It was all good when Eren led his group to eliminate the titan threat but one mistake led to another when his team met their demise. Thomas eaten by an Abnormal, Eren lost one of his legs in process, Mylius, Nac, and Mina met their ends by the titans, Armin struggling to escape from a titan from its mouth, when Eren came and pulled him out, as Eren offered his life to save Armin.

The recruits were held up on the rooftop of a building when the supply base got surrounded by titans and they can't resupply their gas and blades, make most of them lose hope on trying to retake Trost. Reiner, Bertholt and Annie were waiting for Eren to come back from his given duty. No one even noticed Armin came back without his squad, not even the warriors. Mikasa went to check up on the others after she had finished evacuating civilians with the elite Garrison squad and she saw Armin slumped against a wall on the rooftops. She wonders why is he here instead being with his squad and she noticed that there were no signs of his squad members anywhere. She went to Armin and asks him.

"Armin. Where are your squad members? Why are you the only one here?" After hearing Armin's name, the rest of the warriors went to Mikasa and Armin. They knew that Armin was one of Eren's squad members and they start to wonder why he's not with Eren.

"Armin, do you know where Eren is?" As soon as Eren's name came up from Reiner's mouth, Armin begins to cry with regret for being a coward.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a coward. My squad, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, and Eren Yeager, all died bravely in combat against the titans. I'm sorry Reiner. He saved me from being eaten by a titan and he got eaten instead, it's all because I'm weak and a coward." The rest of the cadets heard what Armin said and it broke their morale even more.

Reiner and Bertholt were shocked and in denial about Eren's death. It's Marcel all over again for them. Both of them felt sadness and regret for going through with this plan, only for Eren to meet his demise, while Bertholt indirectly caused his death by destroying the gate. Annie was silent for the whole time, as she went to her own world. Eren's death shaken her to the core and before she noticed, she shed a single tear from her eyes and she quickly wipes it so no one can see her in her most vulnerable state. Reiner wants to make amends on what he did and he calls for everyone's attention.

"Listen all of you, we have to fight. We need to get to the supply base and liberate it from the titans. If we don't fight all of our friends and comrades died for nothing and so do all of you." After his speech, Bertholt and Annie went to his side to join him while others are still reluctant on fighting. Mikasa thought it was not enough to raise their spirits and she too went to Reiner's side.

"We are strong, stronger than all of you. We are perfectly capable of killing all those titans even our own if we have to. Are you all a bunch of incompetents? You guys are such spineless cowards and it's a shame indeed. Just stay there and watch us feeling helpless as we kill every last one of the titans." The other recruits were shocked to hear what Mikasa said about them being spineless cowards. Even Reiner, Bertholt and Annie were surprised that she joined up with them.

"You guys are crazy. Even you're all in the top 10 in the Training Corps, do you guys possibly think that the four of you can eliminate all of them? That's just impossible!" Annie glared at the other recruits for underestimating their abilities.

"If we die, then so be it. If we live, we can get another chance to live. You don't get a chance to live unless you fight." After Annie said that, she, Reiner, Bertholt and Mikasa went to their destination.

It was rare to see Annie fired up because after all she doesn't look like someone who seems to care for other's wellbeing except for her own. They thought that Eren's death was the cause of it but she doesn't seem to care what their opinions are right now. What she felt right now was sadness but she chose not to show it in front of the others. The rest of the recruits were still feeling reluctant to join them, when suddenly Jean gets their attention.

"Hey! I don't believe leaving our comrades to fight on their own was part of our formation?! Let's fight or we're going to be spineless cowards like what Mikasa said!" The rest of them started to gain their morale and they all push forward towards the supply base.

...

The four of them brutally slashed the titans and killed most of them in cold blood. But they managed to do it calmly as they didn't want to share the same fate as Eren. With the four of them working together, they seem to clear most of the titans on the way. The rest of the recruits followed the four as they watch in amazement and it drove them to push forward confidently. Jean, Connie and Armin watched the four of them as they reduce the titan threat which helps lessen the casualties. They were amazed by their skill, and they started to wonder if their skills are better put to use in the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police.

Reiner continues to press forward, eliminating each and every titan that he saw, together with Bertholt, while Annie teamed up with Mikasa. Reiner keeps on regretting the plan he made to attack Trost. If he knew that this would happen, he could just wait patiently and join the Military Police and find information about the true royal family's location. He realised that he is almost out of gas and Armin went to him, giving him some of his gas and blades so they can continue to advance to the supply base. Some of the recruits also gave the other three their last gas and blades so they could advance while without any gas or blades available, they act as titan baits to lure them away from the base. They pushed forward until they saw the base and made a beeline to it. As they reached closer, they use what little gas they have left and went in through the window, soon followed by Jean, Connie and Armin, and the rest of the recruits including Sasha and Marco.

The recruits successfully went inside the supply base and they found the rest of the supplying team hiding. Jean was enraged that the supplying team abandoned them to their own devices. The noise made by him attracted a few titans. Annie and Mikasa readied their blades to kill them, when suddenly a large hand punched the titans that were peering over them. At the moment, they were confused and they went outside to look. Annie looked surprised when she saw the Attack Titan obliterating every single titan outside the supply base. Reiner and Bertholt went to their place and they also have a surprised face.

'Is that Eren? No it can't be. Armin said that he was eaten by a titan. There is no way he could have survived. Whoever that is, we must get to it after he or she get exhausted.' Reiner was still in denial that he saw Eren's Attack Titan and thought that it was just his head doing tricks on him. The others had the same expression as well. Bertholt looked at the titan as he kills every titan it sees. Annie tried to keep herself calm, and not jump to conclusions. They all recognise Eren's Attack Titan looks and details. They just didn't want to get their hopes up high after they just heard from Armin that their friend was killed in action.

The rest of the recruits including Reiner, Bertholt and Annie went inside the supply base only to see it swarming with titans. Armin formulated a plan to recapture the supply base by using the rifles that they found, to temporarily blind the titans while Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Jean, Connie and Sasha kills them. Armin chose them because they are quick and agile. They were given time to prepare themselves, when Annie brings Reiner and Bertholt to discuss about the titan outside.

"What should we do if it's Eren?" Annie starts. She remained calm for the rest of the time but now her mask is starting to crack after she saw what they think that was Eren outside.

"How should we know if it's Eren? The looks might be the same but we aren't hundred percent sure if that's him. Besides, let's focus on liberating the supply base for now." Reiner stated calmly but inside, he was still in denial. If it is Eren, he might consider watching his back after they liberate the supply base, considering that his identity might be compromised.

"What about the plan? Should we just go on with it or-"

"No. We stop the plan for now. We need to find another way to lure out the Founding Titan."

Their attack on Wall Rose seems to be a failure once again when the Founding Titan failed to show up, just like the attack on Wall Maria which claimed the lives of many. Eren's death make it even worst for them especially for Reiner when he promised that they will go home together, a promise that was made after Marcel's death with the other three warriors. Now, they have to help the others liberate the supply base, it's the least they can do to redeem themselves.

Armin's plan went off without a hitch as they followed every single detail in his plan. Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, and Connie waited on the support beams while the rest of the recruits lowered themselves with the service lift with rifles on their hands. They reached the titan's eye level and the titans started to get closer to them, and they shoot their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Everyone managed to cut through the nape to kill them off except Connie and Sasha, as their cuts weren't deep enough. Annie and Mikasa managed to cover them up instead. Now that they titans inside are eliminated, they resupply their gas and blades, and went outside to see what's going on.

The warriors, together with Mikasa, Armin and Jean looked surprised and astonished that there are no more titans left in the vicinity of the supply base. The only remaining titan there was the Attack Titan, standing there looking exhausted and he went limp and fall. Mikasa, Armin and Jean thought that the titan died served its purpose but as soon as they were about to leave, they saw someone emerged from the nape of the titan. Reiner, Bertholt and Annie immediately went down to check who was there. As the steam subsided their face turns into shock as they saw the shifter's identity.

* * *

 **Alright, The Battle of Trost Part 1 completed. I intend to write just 1 part of this but I think it's better to have 2 parts. Part 2 may come out soon. Some may ask what Mikasa and Armin's character will be, and I will write about them soon in the Uprising Arc, with some twists that I had in mind, so stay tuned for that. Drop a review and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright part 2 for the Battle of Trost. Another long chapter I made, as changes starting to take place in this chapter. So after this chapter, I decided that I will not continue with the Female Titan arc. So Uprising Arc is on the go. Enjoy.**

* * *

FEW HOURS AGO

 _After Eren got swallowed by the titan he wakes up, inside the belly of a titan. He wonders why he is still alive and not sharing the same fate as Marcel. As soon as he remembers his name, he begins to find a way out. He remembers that he still had his blades to cut the titan's belly and escape but the blades were already damaged._

' _I must find get out of here. I want to live and survive. I'm not ready to die yet, not until I liberate every Eldian in this world, not until I avenge Marcel's death.' He thinks of another option, to shift into his titan. He knows what the consequences will be if he revealed himself to be a shifter. He might be labelled as humanity's enemy by the people and his friends. He might as well compromise Reiner, Bertholt and Annie's real identities. But he needs to live, so finds his will to shift and bite his arm, causing him to turn into the Attack Titan, escaping from the titan's belly. He eliminates every titan he sees and went to the supply base, where titans are all gathered._

NOW

Reiner, Bertholt and Annie immediately went down to check who was inside the titan. As the steam subsided their face turns into shock as they saw the shifter's identity. Reiner takes him out from the titan's nape and drags him out. Meanwhile, Jean, Mikasa and Armin were called by the Garrison soldiers to assist them retaking the other side of the city. They didn't manage to have a look on the person inside the titan's nape and they let Reiner, Bertholt and Annie handle it for the meantime.

Eren wakes up, feeling dizzy after tiring himself in his titan form. He tries to recall what happened after he escaped from the titan belly and all he remembers is that he begins attacking other titans, killing every one of them until he didn't see it anymore. Although he was in control of his titan, he sometimes has the primal desire to destroy everything in his path. Maybe it's the nature of his titan form as it lives by its name, the Attack Titan.

Feeling that he's conscious enough already, he gets up from the bed and look at his surrounding area. He is in a room, probably abandoned due to the evacuation call by the military. As he was about to get out from his room, the door opens and reveals Annie. She instantly hugs him and he returns it. The thought of someone that is close to her dying doesn't sit well with her since her mother died. She had no one else to care for except Eren and his father, although he was the one that didn't give a childhood she deserves. After for almost like a minute, she releases him and asks for his condition.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Annie frowns when he said that.

"Huh, trying to act tough I see. But seriously, I was worried about you. We all are. Even Reiner stopped the mission after we heard about your death."

Eren looked surprised. Reiner was willing to stop the mission just because he was presumed dead. It was too late to stop now, with the titans now swarming inside the city. He could use his titan again to help them but it may raise suspicion of others as well. They need to find a way to seal the hole Bertholt made if they want to really stop the mission.

"Where is he now?"

"He's outside, fighting with the Garrison Corps."

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to be outside as well, fighting with them?"

"Reiner told me to stay and watch over you until you wake up. I will go out soon enough."

Eren desperately wants to help them but because he is presumed dead, he can't be seen by others or they will start questioning how he survived. He wouldn't want to risk that and let them know that he is a shifter. It was his mistake that led to this situation. If only he had been careful that time.

Annie went to the door to leave and join the soldiers. She has been missing for quite a while and she doesn't want to raise suspicion of others. Before she leaves, she looks back at Eren and he wishes her to stay safe. She smiles at him, the same smile that she gave him when she offered him to teach her techniques. She went out from the building and returns to her cold and bored personality and went to join the rest of the recruits.

...

By now the casualties have increased and so does the titans. But with the hole on what used to be a gate, they can't do anything about it as more and more titans are swarming in. Reiner and Bertholt wonder how many Eldians that Marley sent to Paradis and turn them to mindless titans. They were gathered at a rooftop to resupply their gas and blades when Annie returns to them. The two assumed that Eren was alright and well. Soon they were confronted by Mikasa, Armin and Jean, who was also resupplying. Armin has questions for them regarding earlier and it comes sooner or later.

"Reiner, I saw you carrying someone to some place before we got called by the Garrison soldiers. Who is that from the titan's nape?"

Reiner doesn't know how to answer that. They can't say that it was Eren because they need to protect their identities and his as well. But he sees from the corner and saw Mikasa staring at him intently. It's like she knew something or knew that he was trying to cover up by lying. One wrong word and he might have a blade aimed at his throat or living in the dungeons of the Military Police just because they tried to cover up the truth. Before Reiner could say anything, Rico Brzenska, one of the members of the Elite division in the Garrison corps, called all of them to join the others for a meeting with the Commander of the Garrison, Dot Pixis. He arrived sooner after he heard that Wall Rose was breached and it is up to him to plan the retake of the city.

Reiner couldn't be more grateful with the close calls he had and this is one of them. He needs to formulate a perfect lie to cover up Eren's identity. He can't blame him though for shifting, it is after all his will to survive and he might do the same as well if he's desperate. He could just shift to the Armored Titan and ram the second gate, but what stopped him from doing that is, he can't afford to risk more deaths, including his friends from the Training Corps, Sasha, Connie and most important of all, Krista. He already witnessed the flaw in his plan, and it is Eren's 'death'. Luckily he shifted and lived to fight for another day.

...

On the gates leading to the last wall, Dot Pixis, stood there watching injured soldiers were carried, some have been mentally scarred by the near death experience they faced, some began to lose hope to retake the city. Now he's here, he needs to raise their spirits and keep fighting until the second gate has fallen.

The rest of the soldiers all gathered together with all of the surviving top ten cadets, including Ymir and Armin, preparing to hear what the commander of the Garrison has to say.

"Soldiers, it has been a great pleasure serving with all of you. These are tough times we have to face and we stand here today to fight against the enemy that threaten our survival, the titans. However, humanity lost the first line of defence against the titans, by the hands of the colossal type titan and the armored type titan."

Reiner and Bertholt almost flinched listening to that, but managed to keep a normal face. They try not to let guilt consume them again with all that is happening right now.

"Today, I heard from my squad leaders that the colossal type titan strikes again at the gates of Trost. The armored one should come by any minute now but still there are no signs of it appearing. Therefore, it's our chance to strike back and decimate every titan in this city. We will find a way to seal the gates and stop the titans from advancing in to our city. I ask all of you to be ready to sacrifice your lives for humanity. We shall not let the other's sacrifice to be in vain by losing here but we need to honour them by winning this battle. Soldiers! Move out!"

Most of the soldiers' spirits are lifted and some are still reluctant to fight. The top ten cadets, namely, Mikasa, Armin and Connie are still grieving but decided not to let Eren's sacrifice to be in vain. Marco had convinced Jean to lead his own squad to battle, seeing that he's capable of doing so although Jean tries to deny it. Before they were confronted, Reiner and Bertholt went to their squad while Annie needs to find a way to help Eren escape the city. With soldiers now all over the city, it's impossible to get out of the city unnoticed. She decides to think about it later and joins her squad.

...

Meanwhile, Eren used a cape that he found inside the house to sneak in the city. Somehow, nobody managed to capture him yet. He found a set of 3DMG from a dead soldier which still has gas in it, including blades.

'He must have resupplied but died when the titans got him. Luckily the gear and harness is still intact.'

He loots from the dead soldier and put the gear on himself. He needs to get to higher ground to get a clear view of what's happening in the city. But before he could get up on the roof, he was dragged by someone to an alleyway and it was Bertholt. He releases him and tells him to keep quiet and follow him.

"What was that for just now?" Eren said after catching his breath.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you like that, but we have to be careful right now. Soldiers are now all over the city. Luckily I found you before they do, especially, Mikasa, Armin and Jean. They have been questioning Reiner and we don't know how long before he is forced to spill the beans."

"Where are we going right now?"

"Somewhere, Reiner told me to get you from the house but you're not there. Then I saw you wearing a dead soldier's gear. So I approached you."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in your squads right now?"

"We were ordered to split up and kill any titans that come across our path. We took the opportunity to get you out of the city."

...

Soon they arrived at a building. They went in and saw Reiner and Annie waiting for them. Eren seemed tense knowing that he almost accidentally revealed his identity. It is right for Reiner to blame him knowing that he jeopardized the mission because of his carelessness. But before Eren thinks that he would receive a scolding or punch from him, instead Reiner confronts him knowing that he's alright and alive.

"I'm sorry Eren. We heard for Armin that you died and I felt guilty for suggesting this stupid plan. I break my promise to go home together."

"What about the mission?"

"We should stick with the original plan. Join the Military Police, and find something in there. Well for your case, I think you can disguise yourself as a civilian inside. We are together in this. We find the Founding Titan and we all can go home, together."

From the look of his eyes, Reiner doesn't want to repeat the mistakes that he did in the past. Losing a warrior and friend is enough. They don't have to lose any more of them. Although they plan to just sneak in quietly, they made more friends inside the walls. Eren's death was the prime example of the flaws of his plan. His warrior persona won't care about the others, but his soldier persona doesn't want them to die. They promised to go home together and they will.

"What happens now?" Eren finally break the long silence among them. This time Reiner went back from his soldier persona to his warrior persona.

"I don't know. We need to leave this city and head for the inner walls. They can presume us killed or missing in action, but that won't be the best option since we need to join the Military Police. Faking our deaths to get in won't do. If there is no other way, I will destroy the second gate and it will all be over."

Eren then rose from where he is seating. He knows that his warrior persona is back from the moment he said the last line.

"We can't do that. We can't let them die here."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Are you starting to show sympathy to the island devils already? Which side are you on right now? Is it Marley or these island devils?"

Bertholt went to stop Reiner. It is getting out of hand, with his warrior persona, he starts to question others and become truly committed to Marley. Annie feels disgusted hearing that he is still loyal to Marley's cause. Does he need some more beating to know that Marley are just liars? The words she said 5 years ago doesn't seem to get into his skull and she doesn't know what to do.

"Those people are your friends! The friends that you made during training! If you are still going through with breaking the second gate, then I will be there to protect them all. I don't know why I agreed to this plan in the first place."

Reiner escaped from Bertholt's grip and went to land a punch on Eren's face, while pinning him down. The other 2 tries to get him off of Eren.

"So you finally show your true colours. Traitor! Maybe you just let Marcel die on purpose. 'Can't save him' my ass. Who's next? Are you trying to betray us one by one, tossing Bertholt in prison? Let Annie die by their hands?"

This time Eren had enough as he slips through Reiner's grip and he began to beat him down. The other 2 just stares at him as he beat Reiner, although he is bigger than him.

"You don't know the guilt I have to face for 5 years do you?! His death hits me the most because I can't save him and you just branded me a traitor because of that?! I have to see that titans are the monsters that killed Marcel, but at the same time I see them as Eldians because they were once."

He stops beating him and begins to let his tears fall.

"I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. All this Eldians, titans, Marley, freedom, they all confuse me. So I end up just going with the flow, going through with the plan to destroy wall Maria, and wall Rose. The only thing that kept me from being insane is during our time at training, where I met different people. Now, I'm feeling useless to those people, just because I have this power. I had to fake my death, even though I can help them."

Reiner's injuries healed soon enough and he wipes the blood of his face. He went out with Bertholt following him. Before he left, Bertholt looked back at Eren and silently apologizes him. He was left with Annie in the building. Annie knew the day would come when Eren started to act like this. He was left without a purpose and this mission breaks him more. She doesn't know how to comfort people but before she could do it, Eren started to talk with her.

"You know, your father asked me to protect you and bring you back safely. I almost failed that promise the moment I shifted. If they capture me, they will sure know my identity soon and connect the dots and that's where I put you guys into danger, the moment I shifted to a titan. Somehow, I failed to become a warrior, and I can't become a soldier fighting for them. What am I doing right now?"

The guilt was too much for Eren. He endangered both his warrior comrades and soldier friends. From the moment they made friends with someone inside the walls, they knew the risks that they take. They will sacrifice them for the greater good, to find the Founding Titan. But without the right results, their sacrifices will be in vain. He remembers what Zeke told him about sacrifice, it is to free others. It's the perfect example of what is happening now. The titans, as well as the soldiers, who are fighting for their lives right now are pawns to lure the Founding Titan.

Annie remains speechless for a while. She never knew that Eren was tasked by her father to protect her. Her father knew that her daughter is strong, and does not need any protection from anyone. What he wants to protect is not her wellbeing, but her emotional being. Being in the island for 5 years can be stressful. The attack on wall Maria proves it. She often relies on Eren for emotional support even though he doesn't know. Looking at him like this, it feels like it's her job again to bring Eren back into shape, like she did before after the war with the north.

"Eren, Marcel's death is not only your fault. We were to blame as well. But his death lets us move forward. If you keep on like this, his death will serve no meaning to what we are fighting for."

He doesn't know if he could trust Annie with his family's secrets, but then again, he always saw his father together with her father. Maybe they are on the same side. Eren thinks that it's time to tell his true mission to this island.

"Annie, promise me you will not tell Reiner and Bertholt about what I'm going to tell you after this. I know I can trust you on this. I need someone I can rely on and that's you."

"You know that I will always fight with you and watch your back. You said it before when we were kids. Just share the burden with me as I will always be at your side."

Annie realised what she said on the last part. What she meant was side by side as comrades but her mind misinterpreted the meaning. It has been for a while now but she realised that she had feelings for him. She doesn't know how, why or when it happened. It is something she needs to confront with him after this is over. Right now she needs to listen what he had to say.

From what Annie said, he knew that she will always be at his side. It was like he said when they were still training as warriors. He feels relieved that he has to share the burden with another person, and that person is no other than Annie herself. He takes a deep breath and readied himself to talk to her about what he truly fights for and he's not holding back every single information he knows because he trusts her and vice versa.

...

Reiner still got a few bruises, went from building to building. If there is a titan that he sees, he immediately takes care of it. His mind right now is in disarray. Both his warrior and soldier persona clashed and right now he's just blank. His soldier persona would dedicate his duty to eliminate the titans. His warrior persona would dedicate his heart out to Marley and destroy the island devils. But what Eren said just now bites him. He saw the truth but chose to deny it. He made friends with people in the walls. He even made himself as a big brother to them. He realises that his friends trust and depend on him more than the other warriors, namely, Porco. The others have doubts on his ability as a warrior and considered him as the weakest, except Eren and Bertholt. He doesn't know what to believe in anymore. Maybe Annie was right, they were too fed with Marley's bullshit that some Eldians are willing to kiss their feet, praise them like gods and their saviour, including her mother, although he hate to admit it. It was only his dedication to Marley made him the warrior he is today, but it also made him the weakest among them. If only he could change things for the good of all. The only thing he could do right now is to finish what he started. The mission must go on. He raises his hand on his blade and slits it but he can't transform.

Bertholt was behind Reiner, chasing him. He's neutral about things but he too believes that Marley just fed him bullshits as he realised that the people here are very friendly, except for the Military Police. He feels sorry for them, as they were brainwashed by the royal government and left them corrupted. He felt sorry for the people here as well not knowing that their real hometown was on the other side of the ocean. But all he can do is just follow the way things are. He believes that someone had to have blood on their hands and it's got to be him and the rest of his warrior comrades, it is for the sake of others and his family. Finally he managed to catch up to Reiner, but he was about to shift and he was a second too late to stop him as he slit his hand with the blade but he didn't transform.

Reiner doesn't know why but he keeps on thinking about a goal, which is to destroy the second gate. But his other persona didn't allow him to shift. It keeps on telling him not to betray his friend's trust but he already did. He was an enemy of humanity. He wants to save humanity as well but words are just meaningless when action speaks louder. He was on his knees letting his tears fall. Bertholt then came and saw it. He can't shift. Not because he's powerless, not because he's purposeless, but it's because of himself. He's the one that won't allow him to shift. It's because he didn't want to betray his friends inside the walls.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I can't be that Marcel. Annie was right, we should just go home the first time we stepped foot on this land, so we wouldn't feel the guilt. We've been here for too long, and I'm starting to get attached to this place, surrounded by idiots, but good ones. If only I never knew these people, I wouldn't have become a half-assed piece of shit like this. Now, no matter how hard I try to destroy this place, the people here always come back on my mind. I…"

Before he could say anything more, Marco heard every word that Reiner said. Even Bertholt didn't notice him. Both of them were speechless as Marco breaks the silence.

"What are you talking about? Destroying the walls? Never stepped foot on this land?"

But before he could say anything, Reiner went to him quickly, putting a blade on him. Marco was scared, he never seen Reiner in this manner. Reiner proceeds to stab him but he stopped just an inch. He can't do it. He dropped his blade and begins to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Why? Why I can't do it? Am I too attached to them already?"

Bertholt went to comfort him and he helps Marco up. Bertholt doesn't know what to do. Their secret went out, but worst of all, it went out to Marco. He's a good guy, helps everyone in need, although he isn't that skilled but he's just like Reiner and Armin, weak but strong willed, and smart. His words are filled with wisdom when he talks to others.

"Marco, I know this is hard for you to understand, but please, keep this a secret between us. I promise I will tell you later. Right now, Reiner is not in the right state of mind right now. He's… been thinking. But I promise to tell you everything, I you promise to keep it a secret."

If it was Reiner handling this situation, he would kill Marco, or feed him to the titans. But still the blood is still on his hands. Bertholt is now in charge by the looks of it, and he is no good leader. But with Reiner like this, he has to do something for the warriors at least. So he approached the diplomatic way. Luckily there are no soldiers around this area, probably cleared this place. Marco just stood there trying to absorb everything he heard.

"O-okay. I will pretend that this never happened. I'm s-sorry for interrupting."

"Thank you, Marco."

Bertholt hopes that is enough to silence him up. While he may not be too attached to the others like Reiner, he still cares for his friends in the 104th training corps. He by any means not that cruel. While the three still at the rooftop, both Eren and Annie came to their place and saw Marco there. Marco look shocked to see Eren's still alive and Eren to see Reiner is now on the verge of breakdown.

"It's okay Eren. I talked to him. He won't give us any trouble, I hope."

Bertholt reassured him. But it is not Marco that he's worried, it's Reiner's state right now. Bertholt told him that Reiner decides to shift but he can't because something doesn't allow him to. It is then Reiner saw Eren and he went to him, begging for his forgiveness, for his harsh words to him. He knows that he's right and Annie's right too. He was too blinded by Marley's propaganda that he couldn't see the truth. All he hoping right now is to shift and escape the walls and go back to Marley. He doesn't care if he's branded as a failure. He just wants to end his suffering. Eren puts his hand on Reiner's shoulder to forgive him but before he could say anything, loud footsteps are heard from outside the walls. Every soldier stopped doing what they are doing.

...

The five went to the top of the wall and saw a colossal titan, going towards the wall. It is not like Bertholt's colossal titan, the titan still has rocks on his body. Then the warriors realise, it is the wall titan and it's moving towards Trost. Is the true royal family finally made their move? Will it destroy Trost in the process? There is no time to think as it is heading its way. What they heard that its skin is impenetrable, can't be cut by a simple blade, not even the blade that they use right now.

"What should we do?" Bertholt asks them.

The others were too shocked to answer him. Eren finally regains his conscience and looks over every place. There are still titans, but there are only a few of them, and most of them are nearby the broken gate. So he assumed that the titans in the middle of the city have been eradicated. Reiner suggested something that may be a ludicrous idea for them. It is to shift and help them eliminate the titans inside, while Eren with his armor ability can help seal the gate. Bertholt uses his colossal titan to fight the wall titan, while Reiner and Annie eliminate the rest of the titans inside. While it may be stupid, it is the only plan Reiner at least can do to help. Knowing that they are all in this together, they agree to his plan. Marco was asked to call the rest of their friends in the Training Corps to help them and he went to find them one by one.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I could not be a good leader. Annie, you were right, we should just go back and not proceed with the mission. Eren, sorry for what I said earlier. It's too late now, if I never met these people I wouldn't have felt this much regret. Now, I think what we should do is help this people. We are warriors. We do what is right in our hearts. At the same time, we are soldiers. We dedicate ourselves to do what is right. Now that the clue to finding the true royal family is in front of us, we can finish this mission without causing more deaths. So whatever happens, we will always be together."

Reiner raised his fist for a fist bump, followed by Bertholt and Eren, and finally Annie. Then they proceed to their destination. Bertholt went in front of the gate, despite the warnings given by the garrison soldiers above the wall and below, he fall and immediately shifted to become the Colossus Titan. Reiner, Eren and Annie went inside the wall. They look at their surroundings to see if there is anyone watching them and proceed to fall and shift, and three titans appear which are the Armored Titan, Attack Titan and Female Titan.

...

The soldiers who were terrified by the appearance of four abnormal titans, especially the Armored and the Colossal, begin to aim their cannons towards them and shoot. The other soldiers wait for a moment to strike at the other two titans that are not protected like the Armored. Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Connie gathered together and saw the two titans that were considered the enemies of humanity. Mikasa readied her blades to try and kill it but was stopped by Marco.

"Calm down Mikasa. We can't kill them yet."

This surprises all of them as Marco seems to know something about it.

"What are you saying?! They are the enemies of humanity, they are the ones destroyed Wall Maria, and I never thought the titan that helped us sided with them all this time."

But Marco keeps a calm face and tells them to calm down.

"Calm down. Trust me on this. Right now we should kill all the titans here. We'll deal with them later."

Armin trusts Marco and his decision. Whatever he said, it must be important that he tries to keep the abnormal titans alive. Although Armin had to admit, he still had a grudge on the titans that stole his home and kill almost 250000 people, but his family is safe from the attack, only the Military Police that killed his family, and he's still bitter about it. The rest seems to calm down while Mikasa just continues killing all the titans inside the walls. The rest follow suit while watching what are the four abnormal titans are doing.

...

Bertholt went forward, towards the wall titan that is slowly advancing towards Wall Rose. He doesn't know what purpose of it doing here. Which wall did he come out from, and how come only one appeared? He knows he can try to stop it due to the similarity in size. The cannon fire from the top of Wall Rose isn't helping him, but he tries to hold out as long as he can. Reiner, Annie and Eren too have the same trouble. With cannons shooting towards them, they try to hold out as long as they can. Both Eren and Annie harden their napes to prevent it from being attacked and it took a toll on them for keeping it as long as they can. Eren went to the gates while using his armor ability to close the gate. Reiner and Annie obliterate any titan that they saw which surprised the other soldiers. Commander Pixis seems to be intrigued by this change of events and he ordered all the soldiers to cease fire on the four titans, and aim the mindless ones instead. The soldiers were surprised by the orders given, but followed it.

Eren has completed his task on sealing the gates with his hardening abilities and proceeds to get out from his titan's nape. Reiner and Annie also completed their task of eliminating the titans as the last one is being taken care off by Mikasa, and they too went out from their titan's nape. As they got out, they went to the top of the walls to see how Bertholt handle the wall titan. The wall titan begins to harden his fists to finish Bertholt in one go, but was stopped as its nape was cut a little causing it to faze.

Bertholt saw the Survey Corps returning and it is his chance to finish off the wall titan by breaking his head off and the wall titan is killed. But he was surprised to see someone managed to cut the nape of the wall titan, even a little. He then kneel down and also gets out from his titan's nape, only to be caught off guard by the Survey Corp's elites, as they are aiming for its nape to finish him off, but a got surprised as a person came out from it. The three others weren't in a good situation as well as they were also caught by the Garrison soldiers only for their lives spared by Pixis himself.

"Well well, look what we have here."

Bertholt came with the Survey Corp's elites, together with their commander, Erwin Smith. He seemed intrigued by the four shifters they caught and he might interrogate them later for further information. Now he had to follow procedures and bring them to prison, which is under the jurisdiction of the Military Police.

* * *

 **Alright chapter 9 is done. After this chapter, things will be completely AU and I understand that the re-telling from the actual storyline, with some changes, is kind of boring. Somehow, I feel like I'm off track with Annie's character here and some may question it as well. Nevertheless, I already established how she will be in the future chapters since chapter 4. On second note, I don't know how Reiner's personality changes from time to time. Like when Marco died, he was in warrior persona then changed after he witnessed Marco eaten by a titan. So I assume that is it. Anyway, I think my writing is off because I'm starting to get busy right now. Reviews might help me correct my mistakes. If you guys think this chapter isn't that satisfactory, I may rewrite it, because there are many situations I planned for this chapter. Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright chapter 10 is up, sorry for the late update. I was busy for a week and I had no time to write and update my story. Now I'm back, I would like to announce that I would be writing a new story soon, so stay tuned. I'm doing this just in case, the 9th titan's appearance isn't revealed, yet. However, based on the last manga chapter, I'm sure that the 9th titan will make his appearance soon, the next chapter or 2, I hope. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

FEW HOURS BEFORE

The Survey Corps have done capturing two abnormal titans after much pleading from Hanji Zoe. It was rather a tedious task, but done anyway. Now all they had to do right now is to exterminate every titan that is a threat to their temporary headquarters that was situated close to where they are killing the titans, which is nearby an abandoned village.

Levi and his special squad, Levi's Squad, handle the titans perfectly. They are well coordinated in killing titans, one would bait, and the others will go for the kill or sever their limbs so they can easily kill it. One would say it's like 'a work of art'.

After they finished their job, they proceed to their headquarters to head back when suddenly they were called by a scout to a meeting with the squad leaders and the commander.

Levi arrived at the meeting tent to see, Hanji, Mike and Erwin inside. Their faces show worry, except for Hanji where her face shows excitement. Must be from the titans that she caught earlier, but it's different. It is like discovering something new and by the looks of it, bizarre.

"I arrived as soon as possible Erwin. What is it that is so urgent that you need to summon me?"

"I have bad news. Trost District is under attack by the titans and rumour has it that there is a colossal type titan heading towards it."

Hanji's excitement intensifies when she heard about the colossal type titan. Levi now knows what Hanji was so excited about. A colossal type titan roaming and heading towards Trost, most of them assume it was the same titan that broke Wall Maria (at this point they don't know anything about shifters, before Eren shifted into a titan).

"Then what are we waiting for, let's move out then."

"This is why I called you. You, together with your squad, and Mike will eliminate the colossal titan. We don't know what its capabilities, but what we know it might not be like any normal titan's flesh. So thread carefully."

Levi nods and went outside the tent to inform his squad and they disbanded.

...

On their way to Trost, they went with their infamous, Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation, just in case there are any titans on their way back since the titans broke in to Trost. What they saw surprised them the most. Two colossal type titans appeared in front of the formerly gates of Trost.

Levi could hear Hanji squealing with delight and her assistant's obligatory line, 'Squad Leader, it's dangerous! Please be careful!' that he always heard from him when Hanji does something extremely dangerous, especially around titans.

What seems to be interesting to them is that the colossal titans are fighting each other. They don't know which to subjugate first. One of the colossal titans hardened his hands, what seems to be like a stone, preparing to finish off the other colossal titan. Levi knew who to subjugate first and went to its nape with full power, cutting it.

But what surprised him is that his blade doesn't even reach deep enough to cut it completely. 'His skin is too thick and I already dulled by blades in just one go with full velocity. This isn't normal.'

His thoughts were interrupted when the other colossal titan finish him off by severing its head. Levi went to the remaining colossal titan and preparing to cut his nape as well, joined by his squad and Mike. But more surprises come to them as a person came out from it.

The person was out cold and won't wake up around this time, so they grabbed him and went on the top of the walls and saw three cadets were tied by the Garrison Corps. Erwin came shortly after and met up with Pixis.

...

"Well well, look what we have here."

"Ah, Commander Erwin, I suppose I could say that you were on time, but it seems that you miss the whole party while you're away."

"Commander Dot Pixis, what happened when I was away?"

Pixis explained everything that happened, the gate broke, titans swarming in, reports of an abnormal titan fighting of the titans that helped the cadets, and four titans, including the same one mentioned helped reclaim Trost.

"Hmm, that explains a lot. I would like to question them but the Military Police is already on the scene and we can't interrupt them."

"True, but I'm sure you can convince Nile to allow you to speak with them."

Erwin just nods as he was thinking about the possibility of having titan powers to turn the tides of this war with the titans. If all the titans are perished from this place, they would explore more on the outside world and discover its secrets. It should be interesting but hard to do so.

...

NOW

Eren finally woke up after he was unconscious for what it seems to be a few hours. Shifting two times a day can be tiresome. He looked at his hands as they were chained. The same goes for Reiner and Annie as well. He then remembers Bertholt and went to find him but he is still sleeping on the bed, with chains on both his hands. Reiner was awake for long time and he saw Eren woke up and greeted him.

"Hey Eren, finally you're up."

"What happened, where are we?"

"In a prison cell I suppose with all these bars around us. You were out for 12 hours."

Eren looks surprised and he sees that Annie is not with them as he begins looking around for her.

"Where's Annie?

"Right over here."

Eren looks at her to see if she's okay. 'No harm done' he told himself and he sighed in relief.

He saw Bertholt still sleeping and he begins to ask Reiner how long he has been asleep. But another voice answered for him instead. He saw two figures behind the bars. He inspects them thoroughly and they are definitely not the Military Police, judging by their badge.

"Your friend has been out cold for almost as long as you. We planned to wait for him to wake up, but since he won't be anytime soon, we will start with you three."

Eren remembers during his time in Marley when they were still testing their powers. They did an endurance test to see who can last long in their titan forms and who can shift almost regularly. The test took them a day to do so as they still need the rest they need to try and shift for a second time.

Most of them can shift up to 3 times and more than that will cause them to go feral and start attacking everything. Bertholt took the test and with his colossal size, he was only able to shift once, as told by the Marleyan officials. Due to its large colossal size, it takes up most of the shifter's energy. Even Bertholt looks tired after his transformation.

But he tried to test his limits and tries to go for round two. Most of them are worried because they didn't want a feral colossal titan to deal with.

Some of them, namely, Reiner and Eren, worried about his wellbeing. Bertholt managed to shift for the second time, and without becoming feral as well. But as soon as he exited from his nape, he went out cold for at least 3 days. From that moment, Bertholt never shift for the second time, unless he needs to.

Eren is back from his thoughts as Erwin calls for their attention.

"So reports that you three, came from the same village am I correct?"

The three just nods and Erwin took it as a sign to continue.

"I heard from Commander Pixis that cadet Braun and Hoover are the armored and colossal titan, while cadet Yeager and Leonhart are the male and female titan. Am I assumed to be wrong on that part?"

This time Reiner responds it.

"No, it's true."

Upon hearing this, Erwin just nods and continues to question them.

"Very well, before I can see whether or not I can plead for all of you, what is your purpose to infiltrate into our military ranks and the attack on Wall Maria?"

They sure could not answer that question. Whether or not they should trust them, they might be reporting it to the Military Police and all will be ruined if the reports reach to the central seat of power, including the true royal family.

Although it is their right to know, they need to keep it a secret from them. But their secret may be their way out and joined forces with them. Although it's not easy to convince the higher ups otherwise, especially when it is controlled by fake rulers.

From the looks of their faces, Erwin knew they wouldn't want to share their secrets. Trust is hard to buy these days. He understands that. If only he could convince them to do so. It might be easy to secure Eren and Annie's safety, but he is not sure if he can do the same for Reiner and Bertholt.

"I think that all of you have a chance of living if you come in clean."

"Why are you doing this? I mean why are you so eager to save our lives even though we are titans?" Reiner asked.

"Interesting question you have there. While others see you all as a threat, what I can see from all of you is that you are our saviours. We can benefit from your powers to help us win our war against the titan. In return, we from the Survey Corps will guarantee your safety from other parties that wish to exterminate you guys. The people in the Survey Corps are opportunists and risk takers. We dedicate ourselves to mankind even though many thought our fight is worthless. But we fight for the people's freedom. That's why our insignia is called Wings of Freedom, because we are the 'hope of mankind'. I hope that you are clear about what I said."

The three of them were astonished. The Survey Corps reminds Eren of the Eldian Restoration Movement that Zeke and his father told about. He misses his family so much and he wonders what they're doing right now.

How Annie sees the Survey Corps that they are no less than Marley who uses other people to achieve their goals. But at least the Survey Corps have a noble cause unlike the lies of Marley.

Reiner doesn't know if that was supposed to ease his worries or not. He heard about the Survey Corps while in they're training. What Erwin told them was a better version of understanding the Survey Corps. Nonetheless, his survival is on his hands right now. He has to give a reason or else him, and his warrior friends will all die.

After much deliberation, he finally has an answer.

"I'm the one that destroyed the second gate of Wall Maria and Bertholt destroyed the first gate. Eren and Annie, they didn't know that I destroyed the gates. Please spare them. They are innocent in this. I was the one that gave them the titan powers that helped the people in Trost."

The answer that Reiner gave shocked both Eren and Annie. One would mistake their expression with Reiner's 'confession' that somehow made them clueless on what has happened to them. It was a perfect cover for Reiner's lie and somehow, Erwin looked convinced by it. Only Levi looked unsure about Reiner's lie.

"So you decided to come clean about your crimes against humanity?" Erwin said.

"I realised what you said about fighting for humanity. I was far from being human with the acts that I have done so far. The attack on Trost and Shiganshina proves it. It was until Eren opened my eyes about the inhumane acts that I've done and decided to help the soldiers in the end."

Reiner looks at Eren and saw his eyes, pleading him to stop. For what is worth, they will continue to fight without him and he thinks that Eren is a good leader than him. They can go on and search for the Founding Titan and go back to Marley. He remembers his mother, he can't face her with all the lies that Marley fed to her. He couldn't face his father as well, who sees him as a spawn of the devil, his own son.

Erwin rose from his seat to signify his leave. But before he leaves, Levi stops him.

"It is decided then. I will bring Eren and Annie to join under my wing. Tell the top brass. Tell them I will handle these kids if they try anything stupid, because they know that I'm the only one can stop them."

"I see. Very well then, I will try to bring your suggestion to the court."

Erwin then turns his attention to Reiner.

"As for you, I'm sorry, but you and your friend's fate will be decided in the court later. I wish I could help you, but your confession just now just sealed your fate. Good bye."

...

While he went outside, he was thinking on what Reiner said before to him.

"Oi, don't tell me you trust what the kid said just now."

"No, I don't. But something tells me he has more secrets that he wants to share but doesn't know whether or not to trust us. Besides, there are Military Police that is guarding their cell. That might be one of the reasons why he wouldn't want to spill their secrets."

"So what are you getting at?"

"I think we should play along with them. It was a nice call from you bringing two of the titan shifters to our cause. They might serve us well in reclaiming Wall Maria."

"Hpmh, I did it because from what I know, the two of them are the best of five out of the top ten cadets. Surely I need someone skilled in my team, and when Reiner said they were innocent, it sealed the deal."

"Still, I don't trust those two. But I know with your skills, you can subjugate them easily. Try to gain their trust, and see if they can share their secrets with us."

"Sure, whatever you say Erwin."

...

The next few days, Bertholt awakened a day after Reiner's 'confession' to the commander of the Survey Corps. Eren filled him in on what happened when he was sleeping and he found out that he will probably be executed, only him and Reiner. Eren keeps on apologizing Bertholt but he tells him that it's going to be alright and they at least deserved it.

It's ironic that a few years ago, he was determined to eradicate the so called island devils that threatened their homeland, Marley and now he's wants to help them instead. Maybe it's because the presence of Eren with them change his opinion about them.

If Eren wasn't chosen to participate in the mission, they wouldn't get to know the people inside the walls, especially their comrades in the 104th Training Corps. It was Eren that first introduced Armin, and soon the rest of the training corps, like Sasha and Connie, who stick with Reiner almost every day and he got attached to them as well because he always sticks with Reiner.

The sound of a door opening caught their attention and they see 2 survey corps' members visiting them, with a few guards.

"Well well, hello there. My name is Hanji Zoe and the one beside me is Mike Zacharias. We're here to escort you guys to the military tribunal right now."

'So today is the day huh' Reiner was in deep thought right now as his fate and Bertholt's will be decided today. Eren and Annie just kept silent as they are now thinking about what is going to happen in the military tribunal.

The warriors were escorted by Hanji and Mike including a few military police soldiers to the military tribunal. While they were walking to the court, Mike sniffs all of them and made a curious face which unnerves Eren.

"Ah, don't worry about him. It's his habit sniffing people, which is nothing for you to worry about. Although that weird habit of his, he is a very capable leader that we trust."

This calms Eren a bit but with Mike staring at him curiously doesn't help to calm his nerves.

As they arrived at the court, Reiner and Bertholt were shackled to a post in the middle, while Eren, Berholt and Annie too were shackled to a post behind them. Eren looks around the court to see most of their training corps comrades attend to the trial as well.

He looks at Armin, his face was of pure shock and a bit of betrayal after the identities of the four titan shifters are revealed. The others wore the same shock expression as well, except Marco who already knew their identities earlier.

The arrival of Commander-in-chief Darius Zackly starts their trial, which decides their fate.

First they decide on the fates of the two titan shifters that are assumed 'innocent'. The Military Police commander, Nile Dok, suggests that they should eradicate the two titan shifters for the people's safety. But before they could dispose their bodies, they would like to examine them before labelling them as heroes of Wall Rose, as people believe so.

Pastor Nick of the Wall Cult however suggests that they should be disposed immediately, especially Eren for tampering with the wall and Bertholt for reasons unknown, which the real reason is that he faced the wall titan directly and may cause their secret to be exposed.

However the Erwin suggests that they could make use of the three titan shifters to reclaim Wall Maria. He tries to include Reiner and Bertholt as well, but he will keep that until their trial. He explains that with two titan shifters join the Survey Corps they may have a higher chance of reclaiming Wall Maria, and with Eren's ability to seal the hole made.

The debate goes on until it caused an outburst, where Zackly silences the court. He asks Erwin if he could trust the two shifters. Erwin proves it by having Levi to cut the two titan shifter's fingers to prove that they will not transform against their will. It was a useful piece of information that the Survey Corps receive from Eren a day before the trial that they need to inflict injury and have a goal in mind to transform, which is why Levi cut their fingers.

The warriors were used to their body parts being severed after they failed to detach themselves from their titan forms during their training days at Marley. But that doesn't mean it does not hurt them as Annie silently cursed Eren for telling them about the inflicting injury part.

Finally, Zackly made a decision to entrust the two titan shifters in custody of the Survey Corps which made both Eren and Annie glad that they are safe.

It is now the time for Reiner and Bertholt's trial for their crimes as Reiner admitted that he was the one that broke the second gate and Bertholt the first gate which seals Wall Maria's fate. Reiner just keep silent as he listens to his crimes, including the lie he said to Erwin about giving Eren and Annie titan powers through various serums.

As they didn't know what to say, Nile broke the silence in the court by suggesting that they should do a public execution to show that they eliminated humanity's greatest enemies. While most in the court agrees with Nile, Erwin suggests that Reiner and Bertholt will be in the custody of the Survey Corps since they know much about titans and the nature of titan shifters.

Zackly may start to reconsider Erwin's offer until he was reminded about the attack on Shiganshina which claim many lives. Thus, he agreed to do a public execution which is scheduled tomorrow.

...

Eren and Annie were escorted back to join with the Survey Corps while Reiner and Bertholt were being sent to prison once more, this time with more shackles to bind them. Eren and Annie were greeted by several members from the Special Operations Squad, which they will be joining soon. Erwin was also present in the room and congratulate them for joining the Survey Corps.

"Well, that went better I suppose. Anyway, welcome to the Survey Corps. We are pleased to have you all on our side. How are your fingers?"

The two looked at their fingers to see it already grown back.

"Yeah it's all grown back now." Eren show his hands with all ten fingers.

Hanji couldn't supress her glee as she can't wait to study the titan shifter's anatomy. She already had 2 abnormals and adding 2 titan shifters to study, excites her.

...

It is the day where Reiner and Bertholt will be executed in public. The execution takes place in Stohess, where they were kept underground by the Military Police. Among those who are present for his execution are the people in the 104th Training Corps, and the Survey Corps including the two warriors.

Reiner and Bertholt just kept silent along the way as he was escorted to the guillotine, while people are booing and name-shaming both of them, calling them murderers, and some called them a hero for their actions in Trost. But they just kept a straight face and keep on going.

Erwin observed both of their behaviours which there is something not right about them and Levi noticed as well.

"Levi, go and put on your gear."

Levi looks at him with confusion and before he could ask why he just sighs and follows his orders.

"Alright, this better be worth it."

He went to get his gear which was kept inside their carriage just in case something's wrong and this might be the time.

As they arrived at the guillotine, Reiner looks at his surrounding and sees a particular man, dressed in black, among the crowds. The man looks back at him and he smirks, before he turns and went away from the crowd.

'That must be the man Annie talked about during training.'

As he was prepared to place him at the guillotine, Reiner smirks and before they knew it, a bolt of yellow-orange lightning struck the ground where Reiner stood, as they could see flesh and bones are forming.

Erwin looked at the situation and saw a few blood stains on his chest before he transformed.

'He must have injured himself before he bring himself here'

As the smoke subsides, a titan appeared in front of the civilians, which is the Armored Titan. The citizens ran away from the scene while the soldiers begin to engage the Armored Titan.

...

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _After Erwin and Levi left, Eren, Bertholt, Reiner and Annie formulated a plan to continue their mission, which may or may not endanger more lives. They were unchained for a while when Erwin and Levi visited them and they use the chance to discuss before they were chained again. They whispered carefully not to alert the guards outside their cell._

" _So this plan of yours is to get you and Bertholt executed in front of the public, and shift inside the city to escape? This plan of yours cause more deaths, not prevent them." Eren said._

" _I know the consequences. I try my best to reduce casualties, but as soon as I transform, they would expect Bertholt to transform as well. So it might give some time for them to evacuate, while I bring Bertholt with me and escape by climbing the walls."_

" _And what if they expect us to shift?"_

" _They won't or otherwise the Military Police will revoke the Survey Corp's custody for the both of you. As to how I will injure myself, I can just provoke the guards to do so."_

 _The three of them are still reluctant on following the plan. Once Reiner and Bertholt escape, where will they go? Hide outside Wall Sina? There are rumours about the true royal family lived outside Wall Sina but they still need to find where or otherwise they will be searching in circles around the outer Wall Sina._

" _You can trust me on this and Eren, you are in charge of this mission right now. Once we meet again, secretly perhaps, you would be the one to lead us. Keep out of trouble, both of you."_

 _With that they do a group hug, just like they did after they destroyed Wall Maria._

FLASHBACK ENDS

...

'Alright most of the civilians are evacuated. Now time to escape'

Reiner picks up Bertholt and prepares himself as he run towards the wall. However, the soldiers managed to catch up to them using their 3DMG.

Levi came in quick to find an opening but didn't manage to find one as he keeps on destroying his blades.

Reiner decides that he needs to pick up the pace as he begins shedding his armor behind his knees and he sprints towards the wall.

Levi managed to catch up to him as he tries to aim his legs. Reiner realises this and he quickly does a jump step, barely avoiding Levi's blade, which caused a minor quake in Stohess and he continues to get to the wall.

As he reached the wall, Reiner managed to regenerate his armor behind his knee and begins to harden his fingertips and toes to climb the wall. As he climbed Wall Sina, Levi begins to cut his fingers to make him lose his grip by aiming at the joints on his armored fingers.

He managed to slice his joints making Reiner lose his balance. As he prepare to use the last of his blades to cut his other fingers, Reiner managed to harden his joints as well, making him unable to move his fingers for the time being, but destroying Levi's last blades in exchange. He shed the armor around the joints again and climbs again as he reached the top and escape Stohess.

"Damn it! I almost had him."

Levi cursed himself for not getting the Armored Titan and letting him escape.

As he returns to Erwin's side, Levi looks at the two shifters. He was about to ask them why they didn't shift, but remembered that they are still in their custody, and having them use their titan powers without permission would revoke their custody on the two shifters, as expected by Reiner.

"I'm sorry, I almost had him."

"It matters not right now. Look above."

Erwin pointed at the wall and he saw that the wall begins to crumble, which reveals a colossal titan, similar to the one that they encounter outside Trost. Hanji went to them and share the same shocked expression as she saw the titan inside the walls.

Both Eren and Annie remain speechless. As they look at the wall titan, it begins to change its gaze to them. Both of them stiffened, as if they saw a ghost.

The rest of the soldiers also looked at the wall as if they saw something extraordinary, even the new cadets. Suddenly, Pastor Nick approached behind Erwin, panting after he ran towards them.

"We must close the walls! We must keep it out from the sunlight!"

* * *

 **Alright Chapter 10 completed. I have nothing to say for this chapter as it feels like it is being rushed. I will update this as soon as possible, probably together with my new story. As usual drop a review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, chapter 11 is up. Sorry for the long wait. I have tons of assignments for me to finish and have no time to write. As for my second story, I decided that I should start it after I finish this one since I'm starting to get busy right now. So enjoy.**

* * *

IN MARLEY

Zeke is observing the new Warrior cadets' training as he is one of the Warrior program's supervisor. Together with him are Pieck and Porco. They too have nothing else to do other than following Zeke since the other five warriors were sent to go on a mission in Paradis.

Porco wonders how his brother is doing right now. He's probably trying to babysit Reiner again since he's too impulsive. But he doesn't know that his brother died before he even started their mission. Who knows how he would react if he knows about it.

It's been 5 years since Marley sent the five warriors to Paradis and not even a single word from them came. The Marleyan military anchored at Paradis every month but still no sign of the warriors and their target, the Founding Titan. Both the Marleyan military and the Eldian Restoration Movement are getting restless and it takes a few convincing to calm them down.

While some of the Marleyan officials think that the mission has failed and the Warriors are dead, Magath thinks otherwise. He believed that they still need time to complete the mission, but time is not their friend here.

He soon suggests that he will send Zeke and Pieck to search for the remaining Warriors. Since 5 years, Marley has been in peace with the other nations. As there are no threats around the time being, they agreed to send them to Paradis to search for the remaining Warriors.

Over the past 5 years, the Eldian Restoration Movement has grown large, and they received much support from Eldians secretly. They could start a revolution here in Marley. The only missing piece they need is the Founding Titan's power. Without it, they sure would lose the war against the Marleyan Government.

In the Yeager household, Carla seems to be worried for Eren's wellbeing. It's been 5 years since she last heard from him, and she wonders if he's doing fine. She tries her hardest to push away negative thoughts about him and stay strong. Sometimes both Grisha and Zeke had to calm her down because she misses her son so much. Zeke promises her stepmother that he would do anything he can to bring him home.

Zeke was interrupted from his thoughts as Magath calls for him.

"Zeke, I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the island and find out what happened to the other warriors. The higher ups are getting restless and they want results, or more importantly, they want the four titan powers to return, since their terms are coming up in a few more years."

"Understood, when do I take my leave to Paradis?" Zeke inquired.

"You will be leaving with Pieck tomorrow morning, earlier than our usual schedule."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Magath soon leaves to resume his duties. Zeke looks over to Porco as he asks him a question.

"What took them so long to get the Founding Titan? They could complete the mission at least a year but five?"

Pieck answers for Zeke before he could answer Porco's question.

"It's not that simple. Do you remember the information we got from the Tybur family? One wrong move from them, the Founding Titan would release hundreds or maybe thousands of colossal titans to decimate the world. So they took their time and play it carefully."

Zeke nods as what Pieck said was true, but only partially. He knows the whole truth behind it. The holder of the Founding Titan would never release the colossal titans as they are bound by the 145th king's ideology of peace, the cowardly king who ran away from his people without a fight. That is why they are here, being Marley's puppets, weapons of destruction.

Their fate would've been different if the king didn't run off to an island which he calls home. But fate has been both cruel and beautiful at the same time.

...

The next morning, Zeke and Pieck are at the docks, ready to depart to the island. Both their families are there for them, wishing them good luck for their mission. Both Grisha and Carla asked him to find Eren and bring him home safely, which Zeke gives a heart-warming smile to assure his father and step-mother that he will bring him back.

After their wishes and goodbyes, they depart for the island. Both Zeke and Pieck are nervous on what they will discover on that island, although Zeke did not show his nervousness in front of others. Guess they have to find out on their own.

...

IN PARADIS

It has been a month since the incident in Stohess. The Survey Corps and the Garrison helped clean up the mess brought by the Armored Titan, after their escape from their execution. Luckily, there are no civilians casualties reported and only injuries which they can treat, which is a miracle for them.

Right now, Eren and Annie are both preparing for the Survey Corps' next expedition outside the walls. Joining the Survey Corps with them are Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Krista and Ymir.

Both Mikasa and Armin joined the Survey Corp for personal reasons. Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha and Krista, whom originally wanted to join the Military Police, ended up joining the Survey Corps. The battle in Trost changed them all; making them become more responsible as soldiers.

What really changed in the month of their adjusting is their attitude towards both the titan shifters. They seem distrustful of the two after what they witnessed at the military tribunal. Eren can't blame them though. They have every right to. They even avoided both of them anywhere they go.

One particular moment is when they avoid Eren during their lunch. Eren was sitting alone having lunch while Annie was called by Hange to do more experiments with her titan form. He saw most of his friends were eating together with each other. Marco approached Eren and sat beside him with his tray of food.

"Hey Eren"

"Hey Marco, aren't you supposed to be sitting with them?" Eren asked.

"Nah, I would like to avoid their wild stories for once" He chuckled.

Eren looked at where Marco was looking and saw Connie and Sasha with their antics in the group. It made Eren miss the time when they were still cadets, when people look up to both him and Reiner as brothers.

He wonders how Reiner and Bertholt are doing right now. Since the day Reiner and Bertholt escaped, security inside the walls and in each military branch headquarters have been tightened ever since, making it hard for them to infiltrate. Even the two remaining titan shifters need clearance from Erwin to enter or exit any district.

Marco saw Eren's pained expression after he looked at the said group. He felt pity for him. People treat him as if he is a freak of nature when he is actually still human. It made him think back on Bertholt who spared his life when he was almost killed by Reiner. He knows that they should not be forgiven for what they have done few years ago. But they are still somewhat, human.

"You know Eren, I'm sure they'll come around. It's just that, they are still hard on accepting the truth about both Reiner and Bertholt, both you and Annie as well. It's not every day we hear someone have the ability to turn into a titan" Marco said.

Just before Eren was trying to say something, Marco was called by Jean to rejoin them. He looks at Eren and gave him a look of hate. Almost as if he wanted to murder him right on the spot, but he can't afford to do that as he just sighs while averting his attention away from Eren.

Eren looked at Armin and Mikasa as they look back at him, giving him different expressions. Armin looked unsure about the whole thing. His expression shows that he is wary, confused or even disappointment? After all he was the one that introduced Armin to both Reiner and Berholt. After their identities were revealed, Armin avoided him most of the time. He wonders if he could still mend their friendship and trust after he decides to reveal everything.

Mikasa on the other hand, look disappointed at him. Like a mother she is, she looks over Armin as he is the only remaining friend or family she had left. Sometimes she would glare at him for trying to approach Armin. He wonders if his life will be spared if the real truth comes out from his mouth or any other sources.

He could also see Ymir was looking at him, or studying him from what he noticed. He never had any attachment to the freckled girl and seeing her studying him carefully gives him the creeps. But something tells him that she is hiding something. He decides to confront her later when he got the chance.

...

The night before the expedition, Eren could not sleep well. He grabbed his scarf and went to the top of the castle tower. It is where he always went when I could not sleep to look at the sky full of stars. It calms him somehow.

He keeps on thinking about Reiner and Bertholt. He also thinks about his former friends that right now, who shun him, and treat him like a monster, except for Marco. What would it be like if they hadn't attack Trost.

"Couldn't sleep?"

His thoughts were interrupted when Annie approached him from behind. Her hair was not in a regular bun as she looked more like her titan form which he thought she looked beautiful like that. He mentally dismisses that thought and nod to respond her.

She seat next to him. She looked tired from today's training and he should be too but somehow he isn't.

"You must be thinking about Reiner and Bertholt right? Don't worry. I'm sure they're all fine." Annie reassured him.

"Yeah I know. It's just that, I got a bad feeling about the expedition tomorrow"

"What has driven you to say that?" Annie raised her eyebrows by Eren's claim.

"Nothing, it's just a feeling. By the way, why are you here? Can't sleep as well?" Eren asked.

"No. I'm just thinking if us being in the Survey Corps is the best idea. I mean we should be looking for the Founding Titan. Now our movements are limited. Reiner and Bertholt are outside the walls. And we can't do a damn thing without permission from the commander."

"Yeah I thought so too. Now we got a few leads, the wall cultist that asked us to seal the wall, the man in black that you encountered during your reconnaissance mission. And before I forget something, I think Ymir is hiding something as well." Eren explained to her.

"Ymir? Why is that?" Annie asked.

"Don't you see the way she looked at us? At first I thought it was her nature doing that since I didn't know anything about her. But after a few days, she was looking at you as well, more like studying us. Wonder what she got in store for us? And the fact that she is always with Krista as if she is protecting her. You said before that Krista is an important person to the wall cult. So she must know something about the royal family." Eren explained.

Never did she saw Eren so determined about their mission. Since the helm has been passed over to him by Reiner, he became unrecognizable. However, it lets her see Eren in a new light. Ever since she let him share his responsibilities, he became more focused, and from what she saw after their conversation, he has grown mature in his ability to lead. But he is still the same old brat that wishes to fight for freedom. She knows him too well.

"We can confront her after the expedition, see what she has to say" Annie answered him.

"Alright. I think that's enough stargazing for tonight. Time to go to sleep"

Before he could leave, a hand holds his. He looks at Annie.

"Annie?"

"Could you stay with me for a bit longer? You wouldn't leave a frail maiden all alone aren't you?"

Eren could see that Annie blush a little while asking for his company. He really needs to sleep for the expedition, but a few minutes won't hurt.

"Alright, you got me right there" He said while smiling.

He went back to where he sat beside Annie while looking at the bright skies. The night is still young and luckily there are no soldiers patrolling the area around the tower.

After a few minutes, Annie fell asleep with her head on his shoulders. Didn't want to disturb her sleep, he carried her to her room which was located not far from the entrance to the tower. Her room was simple, a bed, a table and chair, a wardrobe and she does not like everything extravagant like her house back in Marley.

He still remembers his promise with Annie's father to protect her and keep her from harm. He does not need to worry about the latter. She is smart enough to avoid any dangerous situations. But he would still protect her, mentally or physically. It's the reason why he's always around her, especially at times like this. He gently put her on the bed and puts on a blanket on her.

"Good night, Annie." He said silently to her.

As he went out from her room, he walked a few meters away only for him to stop when he heard a voice.

"You know, people might get the wrong idea of you getting out from Annie's room. Luckily, I'm not one of those people"

"Ymir, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Eren asked while keeping his tone in check.

"I should be the one asking you, since you're not in your room"

'This is going to be a long night if I keep on with it' Eren thought.

"I'm just putting Annie to sleep and now I'm going to sleep as well. You should too, for tomorrow." Eren said to her.

He walks away from her to his room before she asks any more questions. As he reached his room, he immediately slumps to his bed and let sleep take him over.

...

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Stohess…_

 _A man dressed in black is now reading the paper that was given to him by a man. He looks at it carefully before he asks._

 _"Is that all you want me to do?" The man in black asks._

 _"Yes, I believe in you and your team's abilities to handle the situation tomorrow"_

 _"Of course. We will move out before they arrive at their destination."_

 _..._

They day of the expedition has arrived. Their plan is to reclaim Wall Maria as proposed by the Survey Corps to the higher ups. Erwin believes that they could accomplish but somehow he has a bad feeling about today's mission.

Eren and Annie are together with Levi and his squad, Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther, while his friends from the 104th are scattered into different squads. The Survey Corps are preparing to move out from Karanese district.

Unlike last night, Eren looked more determined right now for the expedition. It is something that happened early in the morning before the expedition.

...

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _Eren and Annie were called by Marco to the stables where the rest of the 104th were waiting for them to arrive. Eren looked nervous facing them. Armin then broke the awkward silence among them._

" _Eren, we're… sorry… for pushing you away during our time here, Annie as well. It's just that, we need some time to think about what happened. It didn't mean we don't trust you guys but… we were just… confused. About Reiner and Bertholt, we thought you guys were working with each other, since you guys know them so well"_

 _Before Eren could respond, Jean intervenes._

" _Let's cut to the chase. We need to know that we can trust you guys. We joined the Survey Corps in memory of our fallen comrades in Trost and part of it is because of you guys. We need to know what we are fighting for here and not blindly charge towards our deaths without knowing anything, just like our fallen comrades, Mina, Thomas, Nac, Mylius. They died without knowing what happened now. So be honest with us, can we count on you guys? Eren? Annie?"_

 _Jean wavered at the last part. Eren understands him. They didn't join the Survey Corps blindly. Their duty as soldiers changed them. From the looks of their eyes, they want to know the truth, the real truth. But Eren decides it's not the right time to tell them about it. He looks over to Annie and she nods to him to show her support and he gave them his best answer._

" _You can count on us. We will fight our freedom from the titans"_

 _That was enough for them to hear as they all smiled._

" _Welcome back Eren" Connie said while smirking._

 _Eren puts out his fists while the others followed, including Annie. It is a gesture he used to do with Reiner and Bertholt, and sometimes Annie, to show that they are in this together. They didn't need to worry now knowing that they can put their trust on Eren and Annie._

FLASHBACK ENDS

...

"ADVANCE!" Erwin commanded.

The Survey Corps move out after hearing Erwin's command. And so the 57th expedition begins.

...

Two figures trying to reach Wall Maria as soon as possible with their 3DMG. They went through the forest making a beeline towards their destination.

'We must get there quick before they arrived'

...

The Survey Corps didn't encounter anything dangerous and manage to kill a few titans and abnormals. Erwin and the rest of the Survey Corps went through the forest of giant trees. Somehow Erwin isn't pleased with what is happening right now but didn't show it. As they almost reached their destination, he commands the soldiers to stop.

"We should take hold up here for a while" Erwin commanded.

Meanwhile, Erwin and the other high ranking officers are inside a small house, discussing their plans.

"So far the Armored Titan or the Colossal didn't show up as I was expecting" Erwin said.

"Do you think those two gave out any information at all? You need to remember that Leonhart girl seems to be good at reconnaissance" Mike pointed out.

"I don't think so. Most of the time Eren and Annie were together with me doing experiments and some training which some of Levi's squad members and Levi himself watch over them." Hange explained.

"If both the Armored and Colossal didn't show up, we should head towards Wall Maria and seal it just like we originally planned" Erwin said.

"Agreed" Mike and Hange agreed.

...

After a few moments later, they packed up and begin to move out to Wall Maria. Erwin's cover mission failed but it didn't matter as they will go and seal Wall Maria, make it habitable again.

They managed to reach Wall Maria without using both of their shifter's powers and without any casualties as well. From what Erwin notice, there are only a small amount of titans in the surrounding area and during their journey to Wall Maria from the Forest of Giant Trees, which he felt that something is not right.

However they continue and went inside the fallen city of Shiganshina. Eren stiffened as he tries not to remember the day they destroyed this once fine city.

"Search the area. We need to secure it before we go on sealing the main gate" Erwin commanded.

The soldiers scattered all over the place, looking for any threats. Armin and Mikasa tried not to call back the day where the titans invaded the walls. As the soldiers went searching for any threats, they didn't find any.

Erwin, Hange, Mike and together with Squad Levi, went to the main gate. Eren looked at the massive hole created by Bertholt's titan and he proceeds to shift into his titan. He managed to seal the hole with his armor ability. Still Erwin have a bad feeling about staying here. Eren went out from his titan form looking weak but still able to walk.

"Alright we should take a break for a while. Mike, see if the crane on top of the walls are still working. We'll camp there" Erwin said and Mike just nods.

...

Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther went to the second gate together with Eren and Annie. It seems that they were happy with their achievement to seal the hole so far.

"Guys, don't you think it's suspicious that there are less titans when we went here? I think Commander Erwin is thinking about the same thing as well" Eld said.

"I know you miss cutting flesh but we should at least be grateful that there are no titans we encounter today" Oluo responded.

"I think Eld is right. We shou-"

Before Gunther finished his sentence, he was shot in the head by an unknown person holding two guns.

"GUNTHER!" Petra screamed.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Eld commanded.

Multiple gunshots were heard from different places around the fallen city. Screams were also heard by them. They went as quickly as they could to find a covered spot. Just then, the shooter shot Eld on the leg, crippling him.

"ELD!" Oluo screamed.

"GO! LEAVE ME!" Eld screamed back to him.

The remaining people ran and as Eren looked back he saw the shooter shot Eld in the head, ending his life. He turns back to run away from it.

Some soldiers tried to get above the wall, but what surprised them is that they too can climb using their 3DMG which is different from what they used.

Petra, Oluo, Eren and Annie went inside a building to take cover. Petra looked traumatized by how her friends were killed without remorse.

"Stay here. I'll find the killer inside this building" Oluo commanded.

Eren tried to shake Petra off her traumatized state while Annie try to find everything she can to seal the door. But before she could seal it, Oluo came in bloodied and was shot in the head before he could close the door.

The shooter walked slowly while Annie readied to defend herself. She managed to dodge the incoming bullet and kick the shooter's legs making him fall. While Annie pin the shooter down and break his neck another shooter came in and releases a shot at Annie. She managed to dodge the bullet from hitting her head but got hit on her shoulder instead.

"ANNIE!" Eren screamed.

He went to her place to look at her injury.

"I'm fine Eren" Annie reassures him.

"You're next and that girl, after I finished blowing off this bitch's head" The shooter threatened him.

"Don't. You. Dare." Eren threaten him back.

But before the shooter could do anything, a blade went through his heart from behind.

"Captain Levi!" Eren said.

Levi looked at Petra and went to her place. She looked too horrified with the events that took her friends' life. She immediately clung to Levi as she silently cried on his shoulder.

"We should get out of here. Erwin and the others are safe. They are now outside at the second gate. Hopefully they didn't manage to get the rest of the survivors." Levi said.

Somehow, Annie can't heal herself when there is a bullet inside which makes one of her arms useless. The only thing they could to right now is to escape from the purge by the unknown assailants.

...

As they went outside of the building, the sound of gunshots have been reduced but as they pass by every building and place, they saw many bodies with their heads have a hole in it.

"Who are those people?" Eren asked.

"We really don't know, but Erwin suggested that they are somehow connected to the king, probably a shadow organization kept in secret. With the gear they had, it's impossible to say that they make it on their own unless people in the capital city or the Military Police are involved in this, but I doubt the latter had anything to do with this slaughter" Levi answered him.

Just before they reached the second gate, a group of shooters are gathered there, while more are behind them and they are trapped.

"Captain Levi, I have an idea, but you need to escape as quickly as possible. You too Annie"

But before Levi could ask the idea, Eren went in front and transformed.

"That bastard" Levi cursed him.

While Eren transform, the smoke created from his transformation allows them to escape immediately from the shooters while they are blinded by it. As the smoke subsides, all there is left is Eren on his partial titan form with him sticking out on the nape and fell to the ground.

"Well done kiddo. You just sacrificed yourself just to let them escape. And no we won't kill you. Someone wants you alive and that's me"

A man with a bowler hat came to his place. The man is the same man that Annie described. Tall, slim and well-built, middle-aged, the only difference is that he's without his black trench coat.

Before they could surround him, a man came to their place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you really want him you have to get through me"

Eren recognize that voice, but he's too tired to see who the voice belongs to.

"Oh? And who are you? What can you possibly do with all my men around here?"

"Let's just say, I'm his relative. And I can do this" He snaps his fingers.

A small titan came through their location and the man managed to dodge the incoming titan. The titan grabbed Eren and the other man as they escape from the scene.

"Tch. Well, I think it's all for today" The man with the bowler hat said.

"Aren't we going to catch them? Or the remaining Survey Corps soldiers?" a woman asked.

"You sure don't want to face a titan just with guns. Besides, we'll have our chances later. And as for the Survey Corps, let's say that they are already a lost cause"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about this story, or this chapter. Review and thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys, I'm back with another chapter. It's a bit frustrating when you had an idea on how to write but busy at the same time. But nonetheless, I found some time to write bit by bit until I managed to finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

FEW HOURS BEFORE

'We must get there quick before they arrive'

Reiner and Bertholt quickly went through the forest to Wall Maria to eliminate the threat before it's too late.

...

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _Reiner was walking through the streets of Karanese with his hood on. He and Bertholt managed to find a place to stay outside Stohess and lay low for a while. But without food, they can't survive for the next few days._

 _While grabbing a few breads and hiding it, something caught his eye. There are a few soldiers walking around town, with their capes on them._

' _Crap! Why are there soldiers here?!' Reiner cursed internally._

 _He try to not to cause suspicion, so he just act natural around the crowd of people. What caught his eye was the gear they were wearing and their cape has the Survey Corps logo on it._

' _Strange. I didn't know that the Survey Corps had a special 3DMG before. I need to look into this.'_

 _Reiner tailed the soldiers, carefully not to draw attention. Tailing people was not his kind of work. He's too noticeable and the fact that it's hard to not draw attention to himself with his large body. How he wished Annie was here to do this. Now he felt sorry for her for doing this kind of work every night while they were still training._

 _The soldiers went to an alleyway as quickly as possible. Reiner saw them meeting a few soldiers. They were talking about something which can be heard from the entrance to the alleyway. He quickly grabbed a paper nearby and pretend to read it while covering his face and hearing the soldiers._

" _You guys are late. Kenny's not going to be happy about this."_

" _I'm sorry. We got caught up by a small mishap just now."_

" _Well, I'm not sure about Kenny but I forgive you. After all, we're going to kill some Survey Corps soldiers after this and we get some big rewards for it and a bonus for capturing those two titan shifters that the Survey Corps brought in to their ranks."_

 _Reiner heard enough as he ditched the place as quickly as possible._

 _As he reached their hideout, he went to find Bertholt and saw him sleeping._

" _Hey Bertholt wake up."_

" _I'm awake now." Bertholt said while yawning._

" _We need to leave now. Something bad is going to happen to both Eren and Annie. We need to get to Shiganshina quick before they leave for their expedition."_

 _Bertholt woke up immediately after he heard that. They knew from the townsfolk that the Survey Corps are having an expedition today to Shiganshina. Without a word, they strap on their harnesses and 3DMG and left immediately to Shiganshina._

FLASHBACK ENDS

...

Finally, they arrive before the Survey Corps. They went on top of the wall to observe the city that they destroyed few years ago. It wasn't a pleasant memory. They were kids, not knowing what to do. Reiner wished Marcel was alive that time. He would've known what to do.

Bertholt spotted several people entering the fallen city. They had their faces covered and carried a strange equipment which is similar to the 3DMG. Just as they were about to shift and kill them all, a hand holds Reiner's shoulder and he look behind in response.

"Zeke?" Reiner looked surprised.

"It's been a while Reiner, Bertholt" He acknowledge both of them.

"What are you doing here? Did Marley send you to find us?" Bertholt inquired.

"Yes. It has been 5 years since your mission. The Marleyan military is growing impatient with our progress that they send us to this island to check up on you guys" Zeke explained.

"Us?" Reiner asked.

"Oh, Pieck is here as well. And before you could ask anything, I want you both to come with me" Zeke said with a tone of seriousness at the end.

They followed Zeke along Wall Maria, wondering why they are taking a walk right now. Reiner decides to tell him about some people trying to endanger his brother and Annie bur was cut off when Zeke asks him something.

"Where are Eren, Annie and Marcel?" Zeke asked.

Before they could answer Zeke cuts off again.

"Ah, here we are"

Pieck was there, observing the part of the wall that was broken leaving a huge gap for titans to enter. The gap was another story when there are colossal titans inside the walls as well. Luckily, the sunlight didn't reach them as they looked inert and they were still covered by some of the wall rubbles.

"So this is where the wall titan came from" Bertholt said which caught Zeke and Pieck's attention.

"You encountered it?" Pieck asks.

"Yes, Bertholt was forced to shift and fight it. Luckily he won, with some help…" Reiner said.

"Explain" Zeke said.

Reiner and Bertholt explained to them how they are forced to join the military to gain more information about the Founding Titan, the political condition inside the walls where the fake king resides, the battle in Trost where the plan Reiner come up with almost killed Eren in process, how they are forced to shift and save the city from being decimated by titans, and how they lied to the military to plant both Eren and Annie in their ranks.

"So I assume you two are wanted right now?" Zeke inquires.

"It was my fault entirely. I was weak minded. Our mission was supposed to get the Founding Titan, nothing more. But I got attached to the people here, so does Eren, Bertholt and Annie. And we… risk our identities to save the people inside the walls. I accept any punishment given by you" Reiner said with his knees and hands on the ground.

Zeke said nothing and he just sighs. It's bad enough that their identities have been revealed already. He can't do anything about it. Then he remembers that Marcel isn't with them nor that the two of them have mentioned his name.

"I forgot to ask you, where's Marcel?" Zeke asked.

Both Reiner and Bertholt tensed when they heard the question. They deserve to know but those bitter times, they didn't wish to be reminded again. Reiner steeled himself and prepare for the worse.

"H-he died, trying to save me from a titan. I c-can't do anything to stop it. Eren was there as well and he had to cope with the guilt of not saving him. I'm truly sorry. I failed to become a warrior" Reiner said with tears coming out from his eyes.

Pieck just gasped in shock, knowing that one of her best friend died and worst of all, to a titan. What would Porco's reaction when he hear about his brother's death. He always had bad blood with both Reiner and Eren, and those two being responsible for it makes it even worse. She just hopes that he's willing to listen to their reasoning.

Zeke was left speechless. He didn't know exactly what to say. Marcel is a good kid, often helps other warriors. He just hopes that Porco won't be hunting for Reiner and Eren's head for their carelessness.

"Do you know who got the Jaw Titan?" Zeke asks but both of them just kept quiet.

"I assume that is a no. Marley won't be pleased that we lost a titan. Looks like we have to make our stay a little longer"

Just as they were having their conversation, they saw multiple smokes from below, approaching Shiganshina. Reiner remembered their purpose of coming here, to save the Survey Corps from being massacred by an unknown force.

"Zeke, Pieck, follow me. We need to go to that city over there" Reiner said as he ran towards the fallen city.

The other three followed him and as they reached there they saw Eren in his titan form, using his armor ability to seal the hole on the wall.

"Sealing the wall is useless when there is a giant gap from where we last went" Pieck said.

"What is the purpose of bringing us here Reiner?" Zeke asked.

"Someone is plotting to massacre the whole Survey Corps, don't know why. We have to save them, Eren and Annie as well" Reiner said.

Just as Zeke was about to say something, a loud gunshot was heard by them and followed by more gunshots and screams.

"So it has begun" Reiner muttered.

He draws his knife and was about to shift when Zeke holds him back.

"Wha- Zeke?!"

"Just stay here. Let me and Pieck handle this. Just go back to where we went earlier. Come on, let's go Pieck." Zeke said.

They both ran towards the other side. Reiner soon went back to the place they went earlier with Bertholt.

Zeke reached out for his binoculars from his sling bag that he carried. He saw a man carrying a woman, and together with them are Eren and Annie. Annie seems to be injured, probably from a gunshot. He looked at the path they're taking, he saw several armed men waiting for them. And from the other corner, another group was waiting for them to come.

"Pieck, I need you to shift for a while. It looks like they need our help" Zeke said as he hands over the binoculars to Pieck for her to have a look.

She looks at them and gives back the binoculars to Zeke. She grabbed her knife and sliced her hand which allows her to transform into the Cart Titan. Zeke looks back at them and saw Eren transformed as well, although only partially, which provides cover for Pieck to transform.

Pieck picks up Zeke and puts him on her titan's back while Zeke uses his knife and stabbed her back to hold on to her while they descend.

While Zeke went to Eren's position, Pieck found a perfect spot to surprise them, while Zeke distracts them. By Zeke's cue, Pieck with her titan form, jumped towards Eren's position and snatched him from the ground and picked up Zeke as well, as she move towards the wall and begins to climb it to the top.

...

Annie, Levi and Petra went out safely and now they are on their way to the Forest of Giant Trees, where the rendezvous point is.

They arrived at a medium sized house, and there are only a few horses left. As they went in, they were greeted by the remaining survivors, which are Erwin, Hange, Mike, most of the 104th cadets, and a handful of Survey Corps soldiers.

Most of them suffer gunshot injuries but not fatal enough. Right now, Hange is treating Erwin's injuries, where his hand got ripped off by a stray titan while in the midst of their escape. Annie looked at her own injury and was not able to heal it with a bullet inside.

"Here let me help you." A voice caught her attention.

"Thanks Krista." Annie replied.

She looked startled when she was called by her name which was very unlikely for her to do that. She picked up a medical forceps and look at Annie's injury. She successfully pulled out the bullet from Annie's shoulder and the wound patched up instantly.

"Thanks again." Annie said.

"No problem. It is my job to help you guys." Krista said.

"So how are the others?"

"The others are fine. Sasha and Armin suffered minor injuries but nothing fatal. Connie and Marco both got shot but nowhere near their vital parts." Krista looked a bit hesitant to talk.

"Where's Ymir?" Annie asks knowing that Ymir was always together with Krista, never letting her out of her sight.

"She's missing. And before you could say anything, no she's not dead. I know she's not dead, although we were separated when she tried to save me." Krista said while trying to keep herself together.

"Where's Eren?" Krista asked.

Annie almost forgot about him. He saved Levi, Petra and her so that they could escape. If there is a chance, he might be still there, left to die. There is also a chance that he was captured. She gets up from the bed and went to find Eren, leaving Krista's question unanswered.

Levi is at the living quarters, while waiting Hange to finish treating Erwin. He saw Annie with her gear on, heading towards the door before he stops her.

"And where do you think you're going Leonhart?" Levi asks.

Deciding that she has no time to spare, she decides to shove Levi away from the door but the man was too strong, even with that height.

"I asked you a question didn't I?" Levi asks while he grabs her arm.

"To find and bring back Eren." She replied with a hard glare on him.

"If you are planning to go out there alone, I won't let you. I will find him. After all, I'm responsible for you brats."

"Then let me come with you."

Levi just sighs at her persistence to find Eren.

"Fine, if you insist." Levi went to grab his gear before they could move out to find Eren.

...

Eren woke up on a cold ground when he heard people chattering. He went out of gas after his premature transformation which is all he could do to let Annie, Levi and Petra escape. He wondered if he's captured right now.

The smell of coffee suddenly brings nostalgia to him as he remembered his brother and father always had a cup in the morning before they went to work. He realised that the smell is getting stronger as he suddenly rose from his sleeping position and saw Zeke, Pieck, Reiner and Bertholt talking to each other.

"Zeke" Eren whispered loudly.

Eren's voice brought attention to the other warriors as they stare at him and Eren stared back.

"Eren, glad to see you're safe" Zeke finally broke the silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asks.

"We're here under the orders from Marley." Said by a voice that Eren recognized.

"Pieck, you're here too."

"And so does Reiner and Bertholt." Both of them approached behind Pieck.

It was a Warrior's reunion, except without Annie, Marcel and Porco, to know that his second family here in Paradis almost as a whole makes him happy. They haven't met Zeke and Pieck for almost 5 years and Eren hasn't seen or heard about Reiner and Bertholt for a month.

"Where's Annie?" Bertholt asked.

"She's fine, I hope. I helped her escape from the shooters and she's probably with the remaining Survey Corps soldiers right now."

'I hope that they are alright.'

There was a long silence between them. Only the sound of fire crackling and crickets were heard. It was night and the fire was enough to light up their place so they could see each other.

"What now?" Eren asks as he finally broke the silence.

"I don't know. I was thinking about bringing you and Annie back while explaining to them that we failed to get the Founding Titan and lost the Jaw Titan in process. But that makes it even more complicated. I don't know how Marley would react." Zeke said.

"Give us more time. We had a lead about the Founding Titan or sort of."

"Don't worry too much Eren. Take your time. We have at least a month till we get back, but the sooner we get the job done the better, but I would like to take you somewhere along the walls." Zeke said.

They left with the fire still burning while they bring torches to light the way. Thanks to the clear skies, they could see where they're going with the moonlight guiding their way. Once they reached their destination, Eren looked at the big gap on the wall, looking surprised.

"So this is where the wall titan came from." Eren said.

"Apparently, the royal family decides to make a move and send a wall titan towards you guys. But what confuses me is that the owner of the Founding Titan, no matter how strong they are, they are always bound to the 145th king's ideology which restrains them from doing anything unless they are in danger themselves. But we don't know how much the ideology affects the holder of the Founding Titan." Zeke explained.

"How do we seal it?" Eren asks.

"It's up to the Founding Titan's power to do so. Your power is not enough to seal a gap as large as this. Now let's get back." Zeke said.

On their way back, Eren thinks about how the Founding Titan can summon a wall titan during their battle in Trost. Not to mention, the gunmen who massacred three fourths of the Survey Corps.

"Now that I think about it, I think it's odd for the gunmen to launch an attack to kill most of the Survey Corps while having an expedition to Shiganshina. What is actually going on in this place?" Eren said.

"Your guess is as good as mine, as if they would like to completely eradicate the entire Survey Corps members." Reiner said.

They already had a lead on the Founding Titan. The expedition took place to seal the hole in Shiganshina that was useless thanks to the big gap left by the wall titan. Realisation hits him as he knew why they attacked the Survey Corps.

"Guys, I don't know but I think I know who ordered the attack on the Survey Corps."

...

Both Annie and Levi are on horseback to Shiganshina, where they left Eren or Eren let them escaped. The moonlight helps them guide their way although it was still a bit dark so they proceed at a slower pace with torches to light their way.

Annie is not a person who would start a conversation unless needed, but she keeps on wondering about the attack that caused the deaths of most of the Survey Corps soldiers and she like to know Levi's opinion about it. Levi has been quiet for a while.

"You must be wondering about the attack just now am I right?"

And he just hit the jackpot.

"Yes"

There was a long silence until Levi spoke once more.

"His name is Kenny Ackerman." Levi said.

"What I'm about to share you is something very personal. It's not that I trust you. But I believe you deserve to know and in return, once we get Eren back, both of you are going to explain the truth to us. It is a fair trade." Levi continued.

Annie began contemplating about Levi's offer. But it is not her decision to make. It is up to Eren if he wants to. She just had to keep stalling until they completed their mission and make a run for it. They have seen enough innocents die. After they finished their mission, the people inside the walls will be free to make their own path.

"After we get Eren back, if he wills it. And you should share it with the others as well." Annie said.

"Deal."

...

"So you think that the royal family ordered the attack?" Zeke asks.

"It makes sense. The Survey Corps' expedition to Shiganshina will lead them to the discovery of the gap made by the wall titan. They had to eliminate any eye witnesses and possible ones and once they are reduced to a few people, no one would believe them and they had no power as well." Eren explains thoroughly.

"Why would Marley want the Founding Titan when they have eight titans under their control? I mean, more innocents die with our doing." Bertholt begins to show doubt about Marley.

While others begin to look at Bertholt, if they were kids, they would silently whispered something like 'If Marley heard you saying that your family would join the bombardment' or 'Are you beginning to doubt Marley's leadership?'. Now that they are older, they also begin to have doubts about Marley, except Eren and Zeke.

"Since there are no Marley officials here, I would like to ask you warriors, what good is there if Marley had the Founding Titan in their ranks?" Zeke asks them.

While nobody answers, Zeke answered for them.

"None. The Founding Titan's power can only be unleashed if the holder of the said titan, is of royal blood, but there is no royal blood descendant available in Marley. They once theorised that the ideology was bound only to the 145th king's descendants but I for one deny that theory. However, if someone managed to control the Founding Titan's power, wouldn't it be dangerous for Marley since it is the most powerful titan among the nine?" Zeke explained.

"So what are you getting at?" Pieck asks.

"I think that someone is pulling the strings inside Marley and I have a few people in mind capable of doing that." Zeke said.

Before he could explain further, he saw light heading towards the city. He took his binoculars from his bag and he look at the light source.

"I think you should go back Eren." Zeke said as he hands over the binoculars to him.

It was Annie and Levi. Probably trying to find him and bring him back. He hands over the binoculars to Zeke and checked his gear. Once he's done, he looked at the rest of the warriors. He didn't want to abandon them, but he had to maintain his cover until the mission ends. Zeke looks at his half brother and reassured him that they will always be here.

"Don't worry. We will be watching you guys from the sidelines."

Eren, now convinced by his brother's reassurance, went down from the top of the wall with his 3DMG. As he descends, he walks through the ruins of the city he once helped destroyed. Looking at the destruction they caused, he wonders what the city was like before its fall. As he was walking he stepped on a body which he recognises.

'Ymir?!'

She was lying on the ground heavily wounded, and he checked her pulse and heartbeat.

'She's alive? With this kind of wound she would be bleeding out to death. Who are you?'

He then carries her on his back as he went to the second gate of Shiganshina. From there, he saw both Annie and Levi, who were beginning their search for him.

"HEY!" He shouted loudly.

It had both of their attention as both of them came to his place immediately.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Annie asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have Ymir here. She's heavily wounded but I checked her heartbeat, she's still alive."

"Here, let me take her. There's an extra horse for you outside." Levi offers.

They went outside and each of them rode on a horse with Ymir strapped on Levi's back. They went back to their safe house as soon as possible if they want to save Ymir's life. Eren was considering on sharing his opinion about the attack but that may lead him to tell the truth, the true nature of their mission. Whether it's risky or not, he would like all the help he could find.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for chapter 12. Just a reminder, the story is going on a different path although some elements from the manga are kept. So don't be surprised if you see the future chapters are the same or different a bit from canon facts. And I arranged the earlier chapters so it will be easier to read. Drop a review and thanks.**

 **Edited - I changed the titan and brother thingy, sorry about that. Was kinda sleepy while I write this**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Last month was a busy month for me and I had no time to write. While this month it took me for a while to write, with my final exams coming up. However, I managed to write this chapter and the next one right now. Enjoy.**

* * *

On their way to the safe house, Eren thinks back the new information given by his brother. He wonders if there is anyone who is powerful enough to rule over Marley. Sure if Marley wanted the Founding Titan for their own, they would but who would be responsible for it. Could they possibly keep a royal descendant for them to use the power? But it seems like anyone related to the Fritz bloodline would still be affected by the 145th king's oath.

Another question came out from his mind. Why would the Eldian Restoration Movement want the Founding Titan as well? Maybe they know how to utilize the Founding Titan's powers. Everything was kept in the dark from him. For all he knew, his mission was to retrieve the Founding Titan and go home to his family. It seems like another war will soon start once the Founding Titan steps foot on the mainland.

And there's another thing, war. He himself witness the aftermath of war. The blood, the smell of dead bodies burned which was sickening to him. As a kid, he was looking forward to fight freedom for Eldians, so they won't be caged no more. So people won't see them as devils. That's why he joined the warriors program, to fight for his and his brother's ideals. Somehow he starts questioning himself if freedom is worth every blood they shed and every sacrifice they made.

Then his earlier thoughts came back to him again. Who would be powerful enough to control Marley and its military? That person was the reason why they were here. It is impossible for an Eldian to rule over them, although it's a possibility as well. He would need to know more about this if he could talk to Zeke again.

…

Once they arrived, Levi immediately brought Ymir inside. Krista saw them and gasped in shock. Ymir's injuries seem severe enough to make it look like she's hanging on by a thread. Hange came out from Erwin's room after she finished treating him. She then saw Levi carrying a heavily injured Ymir. Levi then turns his attention to Hange.

"Four eyes, have you finished treating Erwin? Cause we need to treat her injuries immediately." Levi asks. Hange just nods and lead them to a room where Annie was treated earlier.

"I need you to stay out while I do my job and Krista could you help me with this." Hange ordered Levi and Krista.

Levi exited the room immediately leaving both of them to treat Ymir's injuries. He saw Eren just came in with Annie. He still remembered the deal he made with Annie, for them to explain everything in return he would explain about what he knows about Kenny and his squad. He knew from the beginning when they first met that they kept something in secret. That's why he suggested that the both of them to be under his supervision.

Erwin seems to know his motives behind his suggestion and agreed to let him take care of it. After a month, nothing out of the ordinary happened. They act like normal soldiers doing their duties to the fullest and even become Hange's test subjects other than the two titans they captured. They often train their hand to hand combat which they seem to enjoy themselves. He almost lost interest in knowing their hidden secret. Almost.

It is until this expedition that his interests peaked again with Kenny's return, with a battalion of his own, killing every soldier from the Survey Corps including his squad. Eld, Gunther and Oluo dead, and Petra traumatized. She didn't even utter a single word since they came back from Shiganshina. He thinks that the attack was somehow related to both Eren and Annie. He wishes to find out more about it when he got the chance.

…

Eren was still in his deep thoughts about their situation here. It was until Annie gave him a glass of water for him to drink. Annie looked worried about something. She would always start by asking his condition but it seems like something is troubling her. He was about to ask her but was cut off by Annie.

"Levi wants us to tell the truth."

He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, the only question is when. If the people were sent to kill the soldiers, sure it will raise questions about why they were sent and he knew exactly why. One. To capture both of them. Probably they already got the attention of the real royal family and sent those men for them. Two. To make sure no one saw the big gap on the wall left by the wall titan. It may raise some questions and the royal family wishes that no one should know there is a titan inside the walls.

If anything, the Survey Corps deserve to know the truth. Hiding it won't do any good if they find out the truth another way. But he still doubts it.

"What would you do?" Eren asked.

"Huh?"

"What would you do? What would Reiner or Bertholt do in this situation?"

His question is more like asking for an approval rather than a simple question although he doesn't need one.

"I know what you're thinking. You're scared that you will ruin your friendship with the others right?"

She's right. More than anything, he's afraid that he'll lose his friends, the ones he made 3 years living with them. How would they react to the truth? After all, he was one of the titans that ruined their lives. How would Mikasa and Armin react? He's been close to those two like a brother for them. The victims from the Shiganshina attack.

"Eren no matter what you think, it's better for the truth to come out from your own mouth rather than them finding out on their own. If you really value your friendship with them, you should tell the truth." Annie said.

Hearing that from Annie, he knew she was right. It's better than letting them know the truth on their own. His friends inside the wall might hate him. Levi might execute him on the spot. And Marley, they could go to hell for all he cared if they labelled him as a traitor. But for what it's worth, he could relieve the weight on his shoulders. He's more than ready to let the world see him as an enemy as long as he has his friends behind him.

…

It has been a week since their retreat from Shiganshina. There are more surviving soldiers came to the safe house. Some had minor injuries but it is nothing that they can't fix. Petra slowly overcame her trauma for the past few days. She could now speak and eat properly, but not combat ready due to her recovery.

Sasha and Armin are already on their feet, helping the others as much as possible. While Marco and Connie are awake but they still need to rest for a while. The rest who were unharmed by the attack take turns in guard duty, clearing any titan from approaching their safe house and to keep an eye out for their attackers if they decide to show up.

Ymir also took part in guard duty as her injuries miraculously healed up. It surprised both Hange and Krista and there is no point in keeping her at bed when she could just fine. Erwin woke up to see that he's still alive after a titan attacked him which cost his right arm. He felt disappointed that most of his soldiers died not by titans, but by humans. He called up his best soldiers to his room to discuss about the attack that caught them off guard.

Inside his room there is Levi, Hange, and Mike. They discussed the possibility that the attackers would soon find them and suggested that they should find a place to lay low for a while. Levi then informs Erwin about something he would like to share together with their 2 titan shifters which Erwin comply his request.

At the middle of the day, Mike commanded most of the surviving soldiers to prepare for their return to the walls which to keep them busy. Inside a large room, Erwin and his 3 best soldiers, together with the formerly 104th training corps cadets including Eren and Annie were gathered to discuss. The 104th cadets were invited by the request from Eren. Most of them showed confused faces as they didn't know why they were called.

"I'm glad that you all came. Don't worry. You cadets aren't in any trouble. Your fellow soldier, Eren, requested to me to invite you all."

As Erwin said that, they eased their worries for a while but they were curious on why Eren would ask the commander to invite them to the meeting, especially a meeting with some of the high ranked officers in the Survey Corps.

"Now that I have cleared that up, Captain Levi wishes to share something with us." Erwin began.

"Surely you know about the attack last week. Well I have to share something with you guys. Listen well because I won't repeat it the second time. The man that led the attack was someone who took care of me when I was young. His name is Kenny Ackerman."

Mikasa was listening closely until the name Ackerman shocked her. She started to think that if she and Kenny were relatives. She shook the thought as there is no way that her father would be a relative to some killer.

Levi averted his gaze to Mikasa in which he noticed her anxiousness. The others in the room looked at Mikasa as well knowing that the name Ackerman rings a bell in their mind. Noticing the tension in the room, Levi begins to speak again.

"I know what you guys are thinking, but Kenny isn't Mikasa's uncle or any close relative. She was more of a distant relative." He said trying to ease up the tension.

FLASHBACK STARTS

 _After the first gunshot was heard, Erwin and Levi immediately went to look for the source. More and more gunshots were heard within the fallen city as cries for help was also heard. Erwin went to find the rest of the survivors while Levi went to find his squad who was protecting Eren and Annie._

 _As there were few gunshots heard he went out from his cover and found Gunther's dead body lying on the ground. He crouched and closed his eyes. He silently prayed for his departure. He suddenly heard a few people coming over as he keeps himself hidden again._

 _He looked at those people using a weird looking 3DMG to descend. He keeps himself hidden for a while when he accidently eavesdrop their conversation._

" _We still haven't found the target yet. Captain Ackerman told us that the target would be escorted by Squad Levi. Here is one of them."_

" _Then we just follow the bodies. Damn that lucky bastard who got to them first. I was hoping to get that reward Captain Kenny offered us if we managed to capture the titan shifters."_

 _As soon as they left, Levi went out from hiding. He decides to trail them and find the rest of his squad._

…

 _After he had found Eren, Annie and Petra, they escape from the building as soon as possible. Levi had felt a familiar presence nearby. It was someone he used to know long time ago. Just as they reached the gate, they were halted by his former mentor._

' _Kenny'_

FLASHBACK ENDS

If it's true that they are indeed distant relatives, no wonder they were that skilled. It was indeed Kenny thought him how to hold a knife. It was essential for his survival in the Underground City. Now that he thinks back, he once had something like a surge of power waving over him and it's a memory that he would not like to look into again, something about his power being more capable beyond human capabilities. He noticed Mikasa also became the top in her class as the reports and trainer evaluation keeps on praising her as a prodigy or a natural in combat.

"Mikasa, did you ever experience some kind of power surging into you, like you're in danger or anger wells up in you that you wish to do something about it?"

He needs to know this. If it's true, then he is indeed an Ackerman as well. Kenny once told him a story about how he became powerful. It is the same kind of story as he experienced once and hopefully Mikasa as well.

Mikasa tries not to open up the subject as it brings bad memories about it. She curiously looks at Levi trying to know why he would like to pry into someone's life. She reluctantly surrendered and answered his question.

"Yes. I did. It was something I wouldn't want to remember."

Armin tried to calm her down but she tells him that she's fine. It's just that she doesn't like to be reminded of that memory again.

So indeed he is an Ackerman but wasn't sure about it. He would like to ask Kenny about it when they face off the next time they meet. If he's truly an Ackerman, he would like to know more about it. But right now he would like to share the people in this room a few things he know.

"Alright. I wouldn't pry anymore of your business. Now back to where I'm getting at. From what I know, Kenny is a ruthless person who kills a hundred military police soldiers that the others called him with the nickname Kenny the Ripper. He once took care of me and taught me how to fight as where I am right now. As for what he does right now, I don't know. But with the ability to lead a battalion killing our soldiers, I can say he's more dangerous than ever."

Looking at Levi's serious expression, they knew that they should not take this Kenny Ackerman lightly. With those people under his command, who knows how many of them are skilful like Kenny.

"I understand. What you're trying to say is, if Mikasa and Kenny are related in a distant, we should be more careful. Mikasa is a prodigy, one in a million. You see how skilful she was when she was still a trainee right? That means Kenny is a league better in terms of experience." Erwin suggested.

"Not what I intended for but yes. It is like that."

Levi didn't want to reveal himself as an Ackerman yet until he got confirmation. For now, that piece of information would do. If they wish to take them on again, they will need to train hard. He then switched his gaze to Eren who most likely have more information to share. At least they should know why Kenny and his men killed most of the Survey Corps soldiers.

"Now Eren, do you have something to share?"

With a newfound confidence he looked at everyone and Levi. He looked back at Annie as she just nods giving her approval to do what he has to do.

"Yes. I do."

Everyone's eyes are onto Eren right now. Trying to find out what is so important for them to attend this meeting with the veterans. He gathers his courage and begins to speak.

"Captain Levi proposed that he should share his information in return I should share my secret. I have been thinking for a while and I keep saying that it is not the right time to do it. But since then more people died because of us and a secret that we are not allowed to share with you people inside the walls."

After Eren said "people inside the walls", it gained attention of all the occupants in the room especially Erwin and Armin. They are interested in what they have to share.

"This is a history from what I learned, our history revolving the titans and its existence. We are called Eldians. It is a race of people who can turn into a titan. All Eldians turn into a titan. Our powers exist when Ymir Fritz gained the power of the titans. We are known as the subjects of Ymir as the name Ymir is worshipped as a goddess."

Hearing her name, Ymir started having flashbacks of her past life before everything happened now. How the people chose her to be a goddess, carrying the name of a goddess, but that was until…

"The Fritz family soon led their people as the royal family which results the birth of a new empire, the Empire of Eldia. It was a prosperous empire those times. Ymir used her powers to fertilize the land, create roads, and helping people. Ymir Fritz died 13 years after inheriting her power of the titans which she splits it into nine titans which nine people inherit including the Fritz family. The titan remains under the control of the Fritz family is known as the Founding Titan, which only the royal family inherits. The nine titans then wage war on a nation called Marley."

When Jean tries to interrupt, more like trying to tease Eren by telling them a bedtime story, Armin elbowed his side, telling to stay focus and be quiet. Eren mentally thanked Armin for that. After that he continues. He told them how the Eldians used the titans to purge other races and steal their lands and as they have no more enemies, the nine families that wield the power of the titans wage war against each other except the Fritz family. The others were amazed by their history although they depict the Eldians as barbarians. However, one detail caught the attention of Armin.

"Wait, so does this mean, there are people living outside the walls?"

The question intrigues Erwin as well. The question is always asked by children if there are people living outside the walls. Since nobody knew the answer to that they just let go of it. Erwin also heard stories of people going beyond the walls but went missing or eaten by titans which the Survey Corps experienced. Since then no one dared to leave the walls except the Survey Corps but even they had casualties as well.

Eren nods to Armin. As soon as he knew there are people living outside the walls, Armin thought of many possibilities which he could explore. Eren looked at Armin and gave him a forgiving look.

'If only you knew what the outside world was like.'

Eren then continued his story as he explained that the Founding Titan is now in possession of the 145th king. The king saw the endless war brought by the titans as he chose to abandon Eldia together with his loyal subjects.

'Almost there'

"The great titan war occurred and Marley won the battle as they possess seven out of the nine titans. The 145th king moved the capital of Eldia to an island called Paradis, which is this island we are on right now."

The rest of the people inside the room were shocked to learn that they were Eldians as well which means they too have the ability to become a titan. Jean took back his words when he said that Eldians are barbarians as he himself is one.

"So does this mean…" Erwin asked.

"Yes we are all Eldians in this room, except for Mikasa, which she was born to a non Eldian family am I correct?"

Mikasa just nods as Eren was right. His father once told him that their bloodline was persecuted in the cities, which begs the question. Why their people are hunted down. Eren continues his story but Erwin interrupts.

"Eren, if we are from the mainland, why our ancestors never knew about it? All they ever told us was that humanity almost went to extinction by the titans and these walls were created to protect the civilization from titans."

"That's a good question commander. The 145th king altered your ancestor's memories to forget about everything. There are some people who were not affected by it. Most of these people became nobility to shut them up. As you can see, your king right now is a fake, not a subject of Ymir, along with his advisors. The true royal family lives within these walls." Eren answered.

The veterans were shocked by Eren's revelation about the king. Levi felt even more hatred towards their so called 'king' that sits on the throne doing nothing for their people. What's more, they felt disgusted by the fact that the king sent civilians to their deaths just so they could stabilize food rations five years ago.

Erwin remembered that one time where his father told him about the mysteries of the outside world. When Eren told him about how the king altered their memories, it somehow proved his father's theories that the king is somehow hiding something about the outside world. His father never had the chance to share his theories as he was killed by the government. Since then, Erwin slowly plotting to overthrow the government and he knew it is the right time to do it.

"Continuing my story, Eldians who did not flee together with the king are conquered by Marley, putting them in internment zones separating them from Marley. Marley used the opportunity with their power and influence to spread fake stories about the Eldian Empire, claiming them as 'devils of the earth'. With that influence, they threaten any Eldians who would oppose Marley to turn into mindless titans roaming around Paradis, which most of what you all saw and killed were actually those who would try to oppose Marley."

That did it. They were terrified that the titans that they killed were actually people at some point. For all this time they were killing people who tried to fight back against Marley's rule. Even Hange who was all but excited about experimenting on titans felt disgusted with herself. She was actually experimenting what was once human. Eren now thinks that it is the climax of his story which he will reveal their motives for breaching the wall. He just hopes that everything goes well.

"That is all about our race's history. Now, I will tell you what Marley does right now. They recruited Eldian children to join their Warriors program and their reward for children who joined the program is the children and their family will become Honorary Marleyans, which gives almost the same status as Marleyans."

'Here goes nothing.'

"Reiner, Bertholt, Annie and I joined the program together with other children. Some have different goals. I wish to see the world when I was a kid. Annie wishes nothing more than to fulfil his father's expectations. About the titan powers we inherit, Reiner lied about it. We got our powers because we were chosen Warriors. Years later, Marley gave us a mission, to obtain the Founding Titan's power for them. Me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt and another one of us, Marcel, went to this island. Everything went well until one of us got eaten by a mindless titan, and it's Marcel. However, we pushed forward…"

Eren felt the tension raise after the occupants in the room heard his story. Mikasa is starting to glare at Eren and Annie. Armin is terrified of what Eren is about to say next. The rest share the same expression as Armin, and some people like Levi and Jean start to slightly glare at Eren. Erwin, Hange and Mike put on a serious face, as if Eren is in trouble. How could he not be in trouble, he's about to reveal that he took part in the destruction of Shiganshina. After almost a minute of silence, Eren gather up his courage to speak the next part, which may change everything.

"We pushed forward towards Wall Maria. Me and Annie, we took part in the destruction of Shiganshina."

* * *

 **I had to reread the manga and get ideas on how they should tell the truth and regarding the Eldian history, I can't seem to write well about it since it has different versions of it. Review and thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is up, and this is the last chapter, for 2017 of course. So let's get started.**

* * *

"Me and Annie, we took part in the destruction of Shiganshina."

The room went eerily quiet until Mikasa suddenly appeared behind Eren with her knife trying to cut him down, which was stopped by Annie who used her arm to stop Mikasa's slash.

Eren saw Armin reaching out to his knife while looking at their clash. As he gets on his knife, Armin went to help Mikasa, by trying to stab Annie. He gives a short look at Eren, giving him the idea of what he's about to do.

'You murderer, I trusted you all this time. I lost my family because of you. All those lives taken, I will avenge them. Death will not be enough for you. I should make you suffer, and to do that I will take away the very person you care about.'

Armin immediately went to stab Annie but instead, Eren got in the way and his knife on Eren's chest.

The others, still in shock from Eren's confession, didn't even move an inch from their place. How could they not, they trusted him, they gave their life for both Eren and Annie. Annie, who was focusing on Mikasa, trying to hold her off, looked at Eren with a knife on his chest. She pushed away Mikasa with all her strength and went to Eren.

"Eren!"

Before she could help him, she was knocked out by Levi, and Mikasa who was still had rage in her eyes lounges towards Annie before she was held back by Levi.

"Let me go! I will kill them both!"

Erwin felt that it is time for him to act. He looked at how this peaceful meeting became chaos after Mikasa and Armin didn't manage to hold back their feelings.

"ENOUGH! This meeting is now over! Levi, bring Ackerman and Arlert out of here. Mike, bring both Eren and Annie to the cellar and lock them, Hange you go with Mike and treat Eren's injuries. The rest of you are dismissed."

…

2 HOURS LATER

Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hange are all gathered in the room, trying to figure out how to make use of the information given by the two titan shifters. They were all calm when they were told about their involvement in the Shiganshina attack. They already anticipate the worst from them. Still, it is quite shocking to know that they did take part in the attack. They might be doing humanity a favour for executing them but still they need them alive. This is what they planned for in the beginning, to make use of their powers regardless of their crimes, for humanity's sake or so they called it.

But that doesn't mean they could easily forgive them. What they did was wrong by any means, killing thousands of innocents, and another thousand homeless. They need to figure out what comes next in the future should they didn't need them anymore. Erwin needs to visit them again later to get more information. Right now, they need to discuss about what has happened last week which cost most of their soldiers dead.

"Have you identified the gear they were using?" Erwin asked.

"From my observation, the gear they were using are indeed has the same structure as the 3DMG that all soldiers used. But instead of blades, they used firearms as their weapon. My guess is the gear is used to counter any soldier that is good at using the standard 3DMG which is most likely us, the Survey Corps." Hange explained.

Hange further explained that the gear also needs a good 3DMG user which is most likely from the Military Police other than the Survey Corps. This makes the Military Police a prime suspect in the attack which Erwin needs to face Nile to ask about it soon. He knew Nile won't order an attack on the Survey Corps unless he was ordered by king himself which is another issue they need to discuss about.

Most have doubts about their so called 'king' who resides in Mitras, the capital city inside the walls. The king did nothing to his people other than sending them to their deaths and let them starve. In other cases, like Erwin's case, he thinks that the king is hiding something. The king used the Military Police to do his bidding, like killing his father to cover up the truth about the outside walls. Since then, he has been planning to topple the current government. However they need a suitable ruler. With the information Eren gave about the real royal family hiding somewhere among the populace, the Survey Corps could find them and place them as the rightful leader of Paradis.

"The information Eren gave us proved to be valuable indeed. But we still need solid evidence to convince the populace if we are going to do this revolution. I would have to consult with Eren after this. Hange, I want you to go to Stohess and meet with Pastor Nick and see if we can get his cooperation. Mike and Levi, prepare the rest of the soldiers to return. I expect that I will be summoned to the capital after our long absence." Erwin ordered.

"Understood" The three of them replied as they all went to do their respective duties.

…

Eren woke up after being unconscious for a while. He remembered being stabbed by Armin on the chest as the quickly look at his chest to see the wound got patched up. He felt no pain as he unconsciously healed up his stab wound. But that is the least of his worries. He remembered the look on Armin's face as he stabbed him, the look of sadness and anger. While Mikasa's eyes show nothing but anger, his comrades' faces all wore shocked expressions. He knew what had to be done, but he will just have to bear with the consequences.

Eren stood up from his bed only for him to be shackled on the bed. He then remembered Annie as he franticly looked his surroundings for her presence. He finally found her lying on a bed next to him, still sleeping, probably knocked out he assumed. She was shackled on the bed just like him.

"Annie?" Eren tried to call her out which she responds after a few calls.

She woke up feeling dizzy after she heard a few calls for her name. The last thing she remembered was Eren stabbed on the chest. She quickly stood up trying to look for him and she found him on her right. She calmed herself after that.

"Eren, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren replied.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. It looks like a basement to me."

Eren looked at every detail of the place they were at. Just as he was about do something, a door was opened which revealed just Erwin. He went inside and locked the door. He soon finds a chair to sit on and he look intently at the two. After a minute of silence, Erwin begins to speak.

"So you have awakened."

Eren and Annie felt slightly awkward and speechless. Hours ago they labelled themselves as traitors and took part in Wall Maria's fall. They didn't know how to respond to the commander of the Survey Corps. The commander should feel rage or any killing intent from him or maybe he just try to look professional and would not let his feelings get over him. Instead he just talked to them casually.

"If you think I'm angry at your actions, then yes I am. But, I offer you two a chance to redeem yourself. It might not be enough for what you have caused and we still won't forgive you for what you have done in the past. It is not up to me to decide your fate. However, if your actions prove to be worthy to our cause, then we will reconsider to look aside your crimes."

Eren looked sceptical about this whole thing. Erwin looked dead serious about it and wasn't taking no for an answer. It's not like they have a choice anyway. What Eren learnt for 5 years living in the island is to not underestimate their military capability. Not to mention, they had Levi, who could annihilate them in different ways, Armin, who had the smartest mind from what he observed and could use anything to mess anyone of them up, and the Founding Titan, which they still didn't know its exact location. They could try and make a break for it, but somehow Eren feel guilty for what they had done and it wasn't right for them to get away from their problems. It's what stops Eren from leaving the island.

Annie on the other hand felt like they were trying to use both her and Eren as tools of war. Just like Marley did. It is all the same for her, both Marley and Paradis Eldians. But as if they have a choice, she just wants to go home and live a quiet life. Even though the risks are high, she will do whatever it takes to get off this damned island.

"I'll give you both three hours to think. By then, I hope you made up your mind."

Erwin went up and left the room but before he close the door shut, he looked back at the two titan shifters.

"Thanks for your honesty by the way. I know it wasn't easy to do so. But you did the right choice."

…

At the ruins of Shiganshina, Pieck, Bertholt and Reiner are trying to scavenge what's left of the attack. So far, they found two functional 3DMGs, gas canisters and blades. They also found the Survey Corps' food supplies that were left behind by them. Rather than letting the soldiers' bodies to rot, they round up most of the bodies while scavenging, giving them a proper burial. While finding the bodies, they stumble upon a dead person with a different kind of 3DMG that was used to kill the Survey Corps soldiers. They decided to take that gear for further inspection.

While almost finishing up burying the bodies, they saw Zeke carrying their supplies which earns a look from the warriors.

"Where are you going Zeke?" asked Pieck.

"After you guys are done, we need to move away from here. It won't be long till someone comes here and figure out that there is someone still living here. As much as I want to stay here and wait until the Founding Titan come, we need to move to somewhere safe"

"We have a place inside the walls. It's secure and the soldiers rarely round the place" Reiner said.

He knew it was safe because the Military Police never bothered to patrol the area since they were too lazy to do so. It is also Annie's refuge from her spying if she is too tired to get back to the training camp.

"Then it's settled. However we have to leave the rest of your titan's gear Pieck. I already hide it in a safe spot where they won't find out. I would also like to study this contraption these Paradis soldiers are using."

Suddenly, Bertholt have a suggestion to make.

"Um, why don't you and Pieck try to get use to the gear? It would be convenient to move around the city."

The 3DMG requires a year of practice and training to get used to it. However, Bertholt believes that Pieck and Zeke can learn the basics in no time since they are both fast learners. Zeke just smiles at his suggestion and figures it might be worth to try.

"A good idea Bertholt, I believe both you and Reiner can teach us the basics. I never would have thought my junior warriors would teach me something I don't know." Zeke just laughs slightly.

After they finished burying the dead, they gather their supplies and went away from Shiganshina to Reiner and Bertholt's safe house. What they don't know is that, they will soon be caught up into something big that is going to happen inside the walls.

…

Eren and Annie are still thinking about Erwin's offer. Since they didn't have a choice other than death, they could just take up the offer. But it's not that what Eren's worried about. It's about confronting their former comrades again. He and Annie felt first-hand Mikasa's wrath and Armin's unpredictability, which he thought Armin would just lie down and cry, but instead he attempted to hurt Annie. He wouldn't dare to think what the others might feel about their sins, although they didn't experience what both Mikasa and Armin been through.

Another thing that worries him is the future. What happens to both him and Annie when they don't need their services anymore? Would they be locked up in Paradis until their 13 years is over? And Annie, he would rather sacrifice himself if it means to send Annie home to her father safely. Knowing that Reiner and Bertholt are safe with Pieck and his half-brother, Zeke, they could help bring her home if things get awry.

Annie could see through Eren. This decision he's making weighs heavily on him. If only he could remember that he's not alone and he got her to share the weight of his problems.

"Eren, I know I probably said it a million times but whatever you're doing I-"

"'- will fight with you and watch your back' and thanks for that Annie. I couldn't ask any more from you. I'm grateful to have a friend like you in times like this."

His words somehow broke her heart a little. She felt like he was trying to push her away. Eren then felt that his words are to push her away. He didn't mean that, and by the looks on her face tells him that she's feeling down by his words.

"Look I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, I was thinking about what will happen in the future, what will happen if they didn't need us. And I can't forgive myself if you die because of my decisions. I know we didn't have a choice. If it means we will be able to go home, then I'll take the opportunity, but I don't know. I'm kind of scare of the future."

Annie then looks at him straight in the eye.

"Eren, I told you before. You said it yourself that I will fight with you and watch your back. Do you really think that I'm weak all these years?"

"I-" but before Eren could say anything, Annie continued.

"I trained every day and night, just to watch your back. What happened to the Eren that wanted to fight back? The one who desires freedom for all Eldians? I didn't just follow you blindly, since you gave me purpose that day if you remember, I put my full faith on you."

Before she knew, she begins to shed tears which is the first time she done that for many years.

"You know why I still follow you? Because I believed in you and I have feelings for you! I will do whatever it takes to protect you and you still think I'm weak, well guess what? I am weak! I can't even help you anymore! I can't even see you not worry about every single decision you made! I always rely on you when I'm at my lowest point! I'm useless. I just…- I just want to go home, with you, and the others…"

Annie begins crying after that, while Eren just looked shocked at her outburst. He knew she was right. Why should he worry about Annie's safety when she's strong. He was the one who made the vow, to protect each other's backs. It seems that he's too protective of her that he forgets that she can protect herself as well. But when she does so, he always put her safety before him. Is he scared of losing her? So much that he could sacrifice himself just to not lose her. And who would have thought she had feelings for him, or maybe he's just too oblivious in his opinion. After so much has happened, he changed. He thought Annie did too, but she's still remembers the purpose he gave her while he almost forgets it.

Figuring it's time to give her purpose once more, he begins to reach out to Annie. If only his cuffs didn't shackle him in his place.

'Tch, stupid cuffs, guess I have to break them.'

Eren concentrates his hardening on his fists begins punching the chains that connects with his cuffs on the wall. He finally breaks free and he went to Annie. He embraced her and ran his hand on her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Annie. I guess I'm afraid of losing everything I cared for. We already lost Marcel, Reiner and Bertholt out there trying to stay safe, our comrades lose trust on us, and I guess your father's promise to me gets me."

Annie looks up to see Eren's face.

"You're not weak. I am. I try to look strong by protecting what's left, and I ended up forgetting that they could protect themselves as well, especially you. I guess I think too much that I would rather give my life to see you all safe. This time I promise that we will fight together and watch each other's backs while we fight for freedom."

Annie wipes her tears away and looked back at Eren with a new hope.

"Promise me that you will never give your life to see us safe and don't decide what the future holds. We'll get there eventually and we'll always find a solution."

"I promise. We're all in this together aren't we?"

Eren did something that he had never done in his entire life. He kissed her forehead which caused a small blush to appear on Annie's cheeks. But somehow, she felt warmth and comfort from him, knowing that he would still be protecting her, but now she knows it will be different this time.

Their moment was interrupted by Erwin and Levi's arrival. Erwin looked surprised that Eren had already freed himself, forcefully. And he didn't even escape from his capitivty together with Annie. Things are looking good for Erwin as he know that both Eren and Annie will be a valuable asset in their upcoming plan. Although it didn't help their crimes against his people, he will try his best to give the freedom they deserve if the managed to get through this.

"So Eren and Annie, have you finally made up your mind?"

Annie looks at him and gives him a nod of approval. Eren looks back at Erwin with eyes full of determination and gives his answer.

"Yes, whatever you're offering we will try our best to do it."

* * *

 **Chapter 14 completed. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do in this chapter. Let's start with Armin. At this point Armin begins to abandon his humanity to avenge the people that died during the attack on Shiganshina and after. It would also build him into becoming a cold yet cunning person, which he started to attack Annie instead of Eren because he know it will hurt him that much. Next is Annie. To start with, her character will be different from the original story, as I said before (or not). As I wrote in this chapter, the reason Annie cried was because she thinks Eren saw her as a weak person, not being able to protect Eren like he protected her. Imagine all the hard work you do to please others but didn't get appreciated or people still having doubts in your abilities. Yeah it's like that. And the times where Eren always protect her was when she got shot in CH11 and tries to defend her, and when Armin tries to stab her, Eren became a meat shield for her. Come on, she's Annie Leonhart, she never lets her guard down and go down easily like that, which is the only trait I keep from the original story.**

 **At first this story was meant to be an ErenxAnnie story. But when I write about it, I see more of its potential than just an ErenxAnnie story, which I tried my best to flesh out. If you look at this story as an ErenxAnnie story, I don't mind at all.**

 **Anyway, I will try my best to improve my writing which is how I interpret the characters, their expressions, inner monologues. If there is anything you would like to ask, feel free to PM me. See you all in 2018, and don't forget to review and thanks for the reviews for every chapter which I appreciate it. Happy New Year in advance!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is up and the first update for 2018, although it's a bit late. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 _BEFORE_

" _Me and Annie, we took part in the destruction of Shiganshina._ "

Those words broke both Mikasa and Armin's heart the most out of the occupants in the room. Eren Yeager, their friend, brother figure, opened up old wounds that they tried to cope with and the worst part is that he had a part in it.

Mikasa started to warm up to him after he befriended Armin. He seems to care about both of them looks genuine and sincere. He always helped Armin in many ways during their cadet days. She also began to trust him and look up to him as an older brother, Reiner and Bertholt as well after he introduced them to her.

After Reiner and Bertholt's revealed themselves as the Armored and Colossal Titan, it broke her heart to know what she once look up as brother figures turns out to be traitors to humanity. It is then Eren revealed to be in cahoots with Reiner and Bertholt together with Annie, it totally shattered her. She did the unexpected and tried to cut Eren to pieces. She thought she finally met someone to trust other than Armin, but she was wrong.

Armin on the other hand, trusted Eren more than anything. He helped him to become a soldier, to where he is right now. Without his guidance, he might be sent back to work at the fields. He even shared with him about what he discovered about the outside world. Turns out, Eren is from the outside world, and he's probably laughing at his knowledge of the outside world.

His trust to him shattered, along with any remains of his pure heart and humanity. He felt like vengeance is the only way. Although he's weak, he has his brilliant mind. And what he saw first was Annie. He heard rumours in their cadet days. After Eren's spar with Annie in hand to hand combat training, they began meeting each other to spar. But the rumours said that they met each other because they were a thing. He really didn't believe those rumours but seeing how Annie protected Eren from Mikasa, it seems like she cared a lot about him vice versa.

It was unexpected of him to come up with this cunning plan as he grabbed his knife to hurt her, which will hurt Eren as well. He didn't care if his superiors are watching, or his friends for the matter. The man in front of him, make him lose everything he held dear and he should feel the same.

It was until he realised that he stabbed Eren instead. He came back to reality and saw his knife, on Eren's chest. It terrifies him. All he heard was Mikasa's scream and saw her thrashing around Levi's grip. He didn't even realise that Jean had to help him back to his room. Has he already lost his humanity?

…

 _AFTER_

After what happened, the remaining cadets were gathered in the other room. They were indeed horrified by learning the truth from Eren but too shocked to say anything back then. Although they haven't experienced what happened in Shiganshina, they somehow felt betrayed. They put their trust on them, and to know that they were the ones who made both Mikasa and Armin's life miserable, and to the other thousands that survived.

Ymir keep getting flashbacks of her past life and somehow mixed up with some memories that were not her own. The memories were blurry but somehow she felt every emotion in those memories. After Eren told them the truth about the world and themselves, a certain part of her wanted to do something to help them. She felt like an older sibling to them, but another part of her felt like it was necessary. After all, she had what she wanted. To have another chance of living, and she came to appreciate everything inside the walls, although she didn't show it that much.

Krista noticed that Ymir was looking uneasy about something which led her to ask the brunette.

"Ymir, are you alright? You seem to look uneasy after Eren told the truth. Is something bothering you?" But before she could answer Jean interferes.

"How could she not, we trusted Eren. I felt betrayed as well but some part of me felt he was genuine although he was a bastard. I really don't know how to look at him the same way as before."

Jean mistaken Ymir's troubled expression with Eren's betrayal. This time Sasha expressed her opinion.

"Eren could be doing this because he was ordered to do so right? M-maybe he really didn't want to attack the walls."

She felt unsure as well. She and Connie still haven't moved on from Reiner and Bertholt's true identity. They were like brothers to them, together with Eren. The thought of them as a good person still lingered in their minds. While most didn't mention about Annie because how she distanced herself with everyone, Connie could not forget how she saved his life in Trost. He still thinks there is still good in them although what they have done in the past.

Although Marco partially knew the truth, he still can't believe they too were involved with Reiner and Bertholt. He had doubts before but now it has all come to rest. Somehow, he felt what Eren did to tell the truth was a good thing. Like Connie, he too felt that there is still good in them. He's still alive now, which is the only proof he need. But now it all comes to the others to cope with it.

As their conversation gets heated, Ymir leaves. She didn't know why but she felt the need to help them. The moment Eren said about their lost comrade, Marcel, she saw blurry memories which she never experienced before. She must meet them, to ask what is going on with her. She only remembered about her past life before she turned into a mindless titan, where she was trapped in a long nightmare and somehow, she miraculously appeared to be human again in the middle of nowhere.

Ymir was too deep in thought that she didn't even noticed Krista following her, which she immediately went to her room and close the door shut, almost hitting Krista who was surprised by her behaviour. She never saw Ymir this tense. Even in their training days, she always slacked off and show less regard to her rank and evaluation. It was the first time she saw this behaviour and it must have something to do with Eren. She had to meet him in person. She didn't know that, Ymir had the same idea as her.

…

After dealing with both of the titan shifters, Levi was dismissed by Erwin as he needs to talk to both Eren and Annie in private. He knows that Erwin would soon tell him his plan. Since he got nothing else to do, he went to the sick bay to visit Petra to tell her about current events. As he entered the room, he saw Petra already on her Survey Corps uniform.

"Petra, what are you doing?" Levi demands.

"Hange told me that I can get back to the field right now. And don't you worry. I know it hurts to witness their deaths but what can I possibly do to bring them back? I can't just sit around here and cry all day. So please let me get back into the field, captain."

Petra had the fire in her eyes as she's determined to avenge her comrade's deaths. It might be too early for her to go back to the field, but she's a soldier. She already displayed her dedication to serve in the Survey Corps. It might wound her pride if he sends her back to her sick bed again. With a sigh, Levi had to let her back into the field.

"Alright, but if there's anything that's troubling you just consult to me or Hange." Levi immediately took a seat at a nearby chair.

"By the way, how are Eren and Annie doing? Are they safe?" Petra asks.

"Safe and it turns out that both of them were involved in the attack on Wall Maria 5 years ago."

Petra gasped. She didn't expect those two to be involved in the attack. They proved their innocence at the court which she witnessed herself. Turns out it was all just a lie. But she wouldn't condemn them too early as she hadn't heard their side of the story.

"And guess what? We aren't the last of humanity as we have been told. Eren and Annie both came from outside the walls, or island. It's kind of ironic you know, our purpose is to fight the titans so that we can be free. Turns out, there are people from the outside walls create more of those monstrosities to keep us caged inside the walls, and our so called 'king' didn't give a damn about it. And you know what's worst? The king knew about it. Only we were kept in the dark."

It's rare for Levi to talk this much. But with what he was told for the past few hours, everyone inside the walls deserves to know the truth. But with all that is happening right now, it's hard for them to spread the word and they might be considered as traitors and the Survey Corp's reputation weren't good to begin with. What else they can do.

"So what happened to both Eren and Annie?"

"We lock them up in the basement. Right now, Erwin is negotiating with them since they helped reseal Wall Maria and Rose although the Colossal Titan was the one broke the gate. Some may not forgive them for what they have done, like both Ackerman and Arlert for example since they came from Shiganshina."

Then Petra came up with a surprising question.

"But do you forgive them for what they have done?"

"No. But I do owe them for telling the truth since I was the one forced them on the matter."

"So what do we do now?" Petra asked.

"Since the truth had been told, Erwin put us on standby. Right now, he's trying to get anymore information he can from Eren and Annie. Once he's done, we can move back to our main headquarters."

Just in time, Erwin came inside the room. Petra saluted to show her sign of respect as he came in.

"So I assume you are done interrogating them." Levi asks.

"Yes. Rally the rest of the men. And if you're asking about those two, I'll tell you after we meet up with the rest of the soldiers."

…

Mikasa woke up with a headache and she immediately look around the room. She saw Armin on the other bed sleeping, but with his face looking frightened and he kept on mumbling about titans. Mikasa went to his side to wake him up from his bad dream. She tried shaking him, but to no avail. She tried to touch his face when suddenly her hand was grabbed harshly by Armin who is still sleeping.

He suddenly woke up with a gasp and he saw that he was grabbing Mikasa's hand harshly that it left a mark which he was surprised himself.

"I'm sorry Mikasa."

"No it's fine"

"Let me look at your hand"

He took a quick look on her hand and inspected the mark that he left which is not that bad. She looked at him and from the look of his eyes, the bad dream he's having must have anything to do with what has happened few hours ago. She's still mad about Eren after he told the truth to them. She least expect his involvement in the Shiganshina attack but what's worse is that he made Armin sad and turned him into someone she never knew. He's not one to initiate the kill where he always thinks first rather than charging ahead. The truth left an impact on his sanity and hers as well.

"Armin, are you alright?" Mikasa asks but gets not response from him.

"Do you want to talk about the dream you're having?" She asks again. This time she gets a response from him.

"No. Let's just leave that behind. I don't want to talk about it."

…

FLASHBACK (ARMIN'S DREAM)

 _He was standing in the middle of a square. He recognized the place. It is the square in Shiganshina where all the people gathered. The place was also crowded with people where they need to pass by the square to get to other places. He realised that he's in his Survey Corps uniform with his gear on as well. He walked around town and eventually, his legs led him to his former house, which was once in ruins._

 _He walked inside to take a look around. Everything is in place. The table, the chair and he went to his room and saw his book about the outside world on his bed. He went to it and opened the book. The book is not what he expected as the first page he saw was the first titan, Ymir. He opened the next page and saw the nine titans which Eren told before. The next page he opened and he it contained people enslaving the titans to do their bidding, and the next page continued the picture from the last page where there are five titans on an island. He opened the next page again and it left him surprised as he saw the exact image of the Colossal Titan which he saw the first time. He opened the page again and again which tells about the destruction of Shiganshina by the titans._

 _He opened the next page and he saw Eren's titan form smashing through houses. He opened the next page and Eren's titan form stared at him which he opened the next page again and again only seeing his titan form slowly approaching him. He dropped the book and he heard an explosion from outside his house. He immediately leaves his house and he heard people screaming. He saw four titans inside the walls which he recognized all of them, The Armored, Colossal, Female and Attack Titan. The Colossal Titan started to move towards the second gate and the Armored Titan is starting to cause destruction in Shiganshina._

 _All he heard was screams from people and dead bodies lying around the city. He was startled by Jean who put his hand on his shoulders trying to wake him up._

" _Hey! Let's go and kill those titans!" Jean screamed to his comrades._

 _Everyone advanced towards the titan's position with their gears but Armin felt like something is missing from the scene. It is until he heard the screams of his comrades as both the Attack and the Female Titan killed most of his friends. Armin looked shocked and he just stood there doing nothing to save his comrades. He was startled again but this time it is Jean's mangled body just beside him and he looked horrified by the display. It is then he saw Mikasa came and begin to avenge her comrade's death. Armin can't even move his body as he witnessed the horror surrounding him. All he could do was reached out his arm to where Mikasa went._

" _Mikasa don't!"_

 _But he was to late when Mikasa went flying towards him and crashed both of them to the ground. He felt something on him and he realised it was Mikasa but just as he was about to wake her up, he saw that her eyes were void of life. Mikasa is dead. Armin cried._

" _I'M USELESS! I CAN'T EVEN SAVE ANYONE! I'M SO SORRY!"_

 _His cries were heard by the Attack Titan as he approached Armin slowly and picked him up. Armin can't feel his whole body as he just let the Attack Titan decide his fate. Slowly he looked at the Attack Titan for the last time, his eyes show nothing but death and he bring Armin to his mouth eating him._

 _It is that time he was awake and realised it was just a dream._

FLASHBACK ENDS (ARMIN'S DREAM)

…

The dream was all too real for Armin to handle. Since learning the truth from Eren, he always had doubts about the outside world. He thought it was all sunshine and rainbows out there after they liberate themselves from the titans. Instead, there are people living outside, people who want them dead, people who want their kind or race to perish from history. Even their own people hated each other especially the ones who lived inside the walls. How he wished if the world was simple and adventurous like in the books.

They sit on their respective beds in silence, reflecting what has happened for the past few hours. Armin didn't know what got into him when he tried to stab Annie with his knife. It seems like the right thing to do without a shred of hesitance. After he looked at Eren, he seems to look a million ways to hurt him, physically and mentally. It was a split second decision he made when he realised that the both of them came from the same place, and he came with a theory that they may be together by the looks of it. When it comes to observing people, he's good at it, although he got fooled by his friends' kindness. It came to him that Eren was the one that introduced Reiner and Bertholt to him. He didn't know why he would do that knowing that it will risk their identities in the future. But for now, he's just utterly disappointed with Eren.

Mikasa on the other hand, she felt rage taking her over. She became too overprotective when it comes to the people she cared about. Since Eren opened up the Shiganshina topic and revealed that both he and Annie had a part in it, she came to a conclusion that she will not trust anyone easily anymore. She let Eren be a part of them. She looks up to him as a friend, an older brother. Other than her, she trusts him to look after Armin. She couldn't look at him the same way again the next time they meet.

Armin didn't like the silence looming over them in the room as he attempted to talk to Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa, are you okay?"

She didn't respond to Armin's call as he calls her name again.

"Mikasa."

It is then she looks over to see who called her name.

"Oh. Sorry for not listening. What's the matter?"

"I'm just asking if you are alright."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's just that, I don't know what's going on right now."

Armin knew what she meant. Everything is confusing right now. Yesterday, he and Eren were friends. Today, Eren and Annie were among the traitors of humanity. But what he didn't understand is why they didn't just kill them all like what they did to Shiganshina. And in Trost, they halted their advance towards the inner walls. What is their aim? Don't they have a mission to accomplish? And what is this Founding Titan Eren spoke of? This intrigues Armin more than what is outside the walls which he already knew from Eren. It was all war, death, and destruction on the outside.

"You and I are the same. I wish I knew what is happening outside these walls."

The last part of Armin's words make her wonder about her lineage. The Ackermans and her Asian heritage, are there still more of them outside the walls? She remembered what Levi said that he too is an Ackerman, as well as the one who is responsible for the mass killing of Survey Corp soldiers, Kenny Ackerman. If there is anything special about her heritage she would need to ask Levi immediately.

A knock interrupted her inner thoughts as well as Armin, which revealed to be Jean outside the room.

"Hey, you two are awake. The commander would like to meet all of us immediately." Jean said.

"We'll be right there." Armin replied.

…

Standing beside the commander was no other than Eren and Annie, without their cuffs on them. They had their gear ready as well. Levi went outside first before everyone else came and he saw both of the titan shifters beside Eren. They may make his blood boil for the lies they made and what they did in the past, but there must be a reason why both of them are together with Erwin. More and more people, surviving soldiers gathered outside their safe house until Mikasa, Armin and Jean came. Mikasa sent harsh glares to both of the titan shifters. Eren looked at Armin and he looked away instead, avoiding eye contact. Jean looked around to find the rest of their friends.

As everyone gathered, Erwin calls for their attention.

"Today this evening, we are going back to our headquarters. The reason I called you all here is because our scouts reported that there are titans on our way back. So I want you all to be prepared for anything because we couldn't take any risks since we lost half of our soldiers from the ambush in Shiganshina. After we're back to the walls, Mike would temporary be in charge of the Corps while I go to the capital to meet the military's top brass. I would also like to inform all of you to keep a close eye on our two titan shifters on our way back. We just discovered something from them which we will inform soon. That is all, dismissed."

The rest of the soldiers are now murmuring with each other expect for those who already knew the truth. While some are preparing for their departure, Levi went to meet with Erwin in his room.

"Ah Levi, I guess you would like to know a few things from my discussion with both Eren and Annie."

"So have you struck a deal with them? And why the both of them are at your side?" Levi demands.

"One at a time Levi, its true I made a deal with them. And I want you to be a part of it, including the cadets that once associated with Eren and Annie."

Levi didn't like this one bit. But he trusts Erwin's judgement and plan. Whatever he's planning, there is always something good came out from it.

"Alright, I'm listening."

…

The soldiers are on horseback and some are behind carts since their horses gone missing or dead. They kept their formation that they used earlier with a slight adjustment. Just as Erwin said, there are many titans on the field on their way back. Erwin ordered both their titan shifters to not use their titan powers to avoid attracting them. So far, no casualties are reported as they cleared the first wave of titans at ease.

The second wave of titans includes many abnormals which proved quite difficult for them to handle. As they marched forward, an abnormal was spotted nearby Mikasa's group. The abnormal is a 12 meter titan which immediately saw the Survey Corp's presence and it quickly ran towards them. Mikasa left her horse to handle the abnormal with a swift strike on its nape which eliminate the abnormal before it became a threat.

More and more abnormals are spotted which obliterates several squads with the remaining survivors joined other squads. Red and black smokes are spotted at every corner of their path which they had to eliminate the titans to ensure a safe path for the commander. Instead of avoiding the titans, Erwin ordered the soldiers to eliminate them instead. The abnormals prove to be a threat as they advanced towards their direction.

"Damn it. The forward scouts and supports probably have been obliterated. It seems like we are surrounded by titans and abnormals alike." Mike said.

"Petra, signal a purple flare. We can't allow them to reach our position." Levi commanded.

As told, Petra shot a purple flare to call any available members from all squads to their position. The ones that came to their aid surprised Erwin but may prove useful to test their strength on the field.

"So it's you guys that came." Levi said.

"My squad leader demands that I go and reinforce the Command." Jean said.

"Most of us lost our squads. We moved to another squad until we saw a purple smoke, which the squad leader sent us to your position." Marco said.

Most that came were from the 104th cadets, which was quite a coincidence. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Krista and Ymir teamed up together and formed a squad to replace the frontal squad that has been obliterated by abnormals.

"Everyone, quickly reinforce the front. Don't let any titan come to the Command. Petra and I will lead you people." Levi commands.

The rest of the cadets were gathered together with Petra and Levi as they advance towards the front line. It turns out there are many abnormals still lingering around the area where the soldiers were chewed alive by an abnormal.

"H-help me…"

Those are the last words of the soldier before he was swallowed by the abnormal as it set its sights on Levi and his squad. The abnormal quickly ran towards them, followed by other titans. Mikasa made her first move as she managed to land a hit on the abnormal. She was followed by others, which they divide into three groups to easily clear the remaining titans. They continued to advance forward and clear the path.

'These recruits are good. Now I wonder if-'

Levi saw green smoke came from their position earlier, signalling for a change of course. The rest of the cadets saw it as well which they quickly respond. Levi just looks at Erwin's position, wondering what is going on there.

…

Few hooded figures approached Wall Maria, looking at the large gap that was once inhibited by a wall titan. Together with them is a person whose head covered by a bag, squirming, trying to loosen the ropes that tied to the person. One hooded figure dropped his bag on the ground while searching for something in the bag. The person picked up a vial from his bag and began examining on it. Once the person is satisfied, the person nods in approval.

"It's time to begin the process."

…

As they cleared the titans, they almost reached Karanese district when there is green smoke on Erwin's position, changing their course to the right and directly towards Karanese district's entrance as planned by Erwin. Levi and the rest of his team went to the area in response when they saw something that shocked them. Annie is putting Mike on a joint lock while Eren had a blade on Erwin's gut, with a slightly angered face. Erwin slowly falls on his knees while Eren slowly pull out his blade from Erwin's stomach.

Mikasa immediately went behind Eren with her blades ready to cut him, but Eren reacted quickly by stopping her blades with force. The others stood there in shock after what Eren did. He just stabbed the commander who took them in and protected them from the Military Police, to think how ungrateful they are towards their commander. Since no one came from behind, due to lack of soldiers, they are all alone.

Levi went towards Annie, trying to free Mike from her grasp. Annie released Mike and set her attention to Levi. As the both of them are in the heat of battle, Armin plans on using Annie as leverage again like he did before to weaken Eren's resolve. While some are distracting Eren, Armin, Jean and Ymir went to restrain Annie. Levi saw what they're planning and forcing Annie to focus on fighting him, while Jean and Ymir came from the side and Armin from behind. They all charged at her simultaneously, but she stepped back and grabbed Armin's arm that was holding his blade while locking it.

"Don't you think about doing that again." Annie glared at Armin.

She pushed Armin forward, towards Levi while releasing the blade on her ring to transform. Levi and Ymir saw the act then immediately Levi grabbed both Armin and Jean away from the place while Ymir managed to get out of the way.

…

Mikasa had her blades on Eren while glaring at him. She tried to disturb his footing so she could get an opening but he immediately saw that coming and keep his footwork in check. He glared at her for trying something sneaky like that, when suddenly Petra and Connie came from behind but managed to evade them while pushing them away.

Eren saw Annie transform to the Female Titan and she ran to where they came from. Eren then uses his 3DMG to hook onto the Female Titan's shoulder, but Mikasa interfered.

"You won't get away from this Eren."

She charged at him with all her might but Eren managed to evade her attack and slash Mikasa from the back. She fell almost immediately, in pain. She looked back at Eren with anger and pain in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. But you are in the way."

Everyone stood there, shocked by Eren's actions. Armin saw a glimpse of what Eren did towards Mikasa while trying to stop the Female Titan from leaving. He was shocked to see what he did. But most of all, it backfired onto him. While he was thinking on using Annie as leverage towards Eren, he did the exact same thing but towards Mikasa. He and Jean immediately went towards her location.

"Mikasa!"

Eren then uses his 3DMG to get away from the scene, and hook onto the Female Titan's shoulder. He then removes his Survey Corps cloak and threw it away as the cloak was blown away by the wind. He looks behind him and saw several of his friends went towards Mikasa, while Krista and Sasha carried Erwin to safety. He released a heavy sigh then looked forward with determination in his eyes.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking, how Eren is good versus Mikasa, of all people. Well, Mikasa's only weakness is that she let her emotions cloud her judgement. The reason why is because she's still angry about what happened on Eren's truth telling. From chapter 13 to this chapter, the setting is set on one day, so Mikasa would still be angry at Eren. It seemed rushed or slow, whatever your opinion is, but I need to keep the story going. While you are reading Armin's dream about him reading the book, imagine the movie IT where they use the projector and slowly it reveals Pennywise. That is how I interpret it. Review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay for chapter 16, I'll explain later, but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Things went well for the rest of the Warriors as they are situated outside Wall Sina, where Reiner and Bertholt were hiding before. Zeke and Pieck are studying the structure of the 3DMG as well as the other odd looking 3DMG, as called by Reiner and Bertholt since they were the ones that studied the 3DMG. It was a rather peaceful evening for them after they arrived hours ago. It was that fast since Pieck carried them and they tried their best to avoid any of the patrolling Garrison soldiers. After they got pass Wall Rose, they continue their journey with horses that were left behind by Reiner and Bertholt.

Reiner and Bertholt wanted to check things up on Zeke and Pieck with their study on the 3DMG. They already explained some of the mechanics while on their way back which intrigues Zeke.

"Ah Reiner, Bertholt, these contraptions you called the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment are fascinating. However, this one particular gear that the other party uses intrigues me." Zeke said.

"How so?" It is Pieck that replied Reiner this time.

"The gear uses a set of guns instead of blades which you guys used. We thought these guns were somehow attached so it won't fall off, but it functions similarly to the bladed one. The only difference is that it is for long ranged combat and since it's useless against titans, it is more likely against humans."

"And to add her point, the gear requires a high level of expertise to master it. The gun also acts as a rappel so shooting while rappelling isn't really an option. It is my understanding that you can only shoot mid-air after the rappel is retracted. So the body need to be flexible mid-air to use the guns. Are you sure the both of you didn't know about this gear, or any other military branch that uses this?" Zeke adds.

Before planning on joining the Military Police, Reiner heard a rumour regarding the Military Police, that they are recruiting the top ten best cadets to their branch. It is a rumour everyone knows but there is one detail that caught his attention, among the top ten cadets, they have a choice to join an extra training exercise with the Military Police. Annie tried to investigate the so called 'training exercise' the Military Police offered but didn't get any information about it as it is strictly Military Police matters only.

Since nobody from their batch joined the Military Police, it's hard to tell. But he suspects that the Military Police had something to do with it.

"No, it's the first time I see it in action in Shiganshina. But I can say that it has something to do with the Military Police. If what you say about the gear requires a high level of expertise to master it, I can only think of the Military Police since they accept only the top ten cadets in the Training Corps. I guess we'll have to inve-"

Before Reiner could continue, strange noises were heard by them. Immediately they turned off the lanterns and candle that light up their room. They heard a door that was opened which is probably the main door. Bertholt took a peek and saw two figures inside the house, armed with 3DMG. The two figures make way to their room as Reiner took position to tackle them. One of the figures went in the room and Reiner charged towards it but got tackled and fell on the ground.

"Damn, I knew that move." Reiner said while groaning.

"Reiner?" Both the figure said which Reiner recognises it to be Eren and Annie.

"Eren, Annie, is that you guys?" Reiner said while trying to get up from the floor. Meanwhile, Zeke and Bertholt lit up the candles and lantern. The light reveals both Eren and Annie at the doorway, with their military jacket on. Annie noticed that there are two more familiar faces in the room.

"Zeke, Pieck, you're here as well?" She asked.

"I thought Eren already informed you about our arrival." Zeke told her. Annie glares at Eren.

"Sorry. I was too caught up by recent events that I forgot to tell you about them." Eren explained while putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What were you two doing here? I thought you guys supposed to be with the Survey Corps." Bertholt asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys tomorrow morning, we need to get some sleep."

Eren went to ask Reiner if there is any spare bed to crash, while Annie was used to the house she went to her own room to get some sleep. As the two went to bed, the rest of the warriors went back to their business and continue to discuss tomorrow with Eren and Annie.

…

 _KARANESE DISTRICT_

The Survey Corps' return wasn't really a glorious one since lives were lost but they managed to seal the hole in Wall Maria at least. It was a major victory for them but with a heavy price. Ever since their return, soldiers have been moving from places to treat the wounded. The Garrison Corps have been kind enough to lend their barracks as a medical field and staging area for the Survey Corps.

It's been three hours since Erwin, Mike and Mikasa were admitted to the medical bay for surgery. Hange, Moblit, Levi and Petra are waiting outside where the Garrison Corps' commander, Dot Pixis, arrived to visit Erwin.

"I came as soon as possible. What happened?"

"We were on our way back to Karanese when there are many titans swarming the area, and most of them are Abnormals. Levi, Petra and an assigned detachment went to clear the way when Erwin got stabbed by Eren Yeager and Mike got pinned down by Annie Leonhart. One of our soldiers, Mikasa Ackerman got slashed from behind while preventing Eren Yeager and Annie Leonhart, on her titan form, escape." Hange explained.

"It was my fault that I didn't include those brats on our team. The next time I see them, it will be their last." Levi said.

A doctor came out from the medical bay and went towards their place.

"Commander Erwin is fine. We managed to close his wounds before it's too late. Luckily, his wound isn't enough to cause death but I suggest that he won't be cleared for duty in the meantime, just to be sure." The doctor explained.

"As for the other two, Squad Leader Mike just had a few bruises but cleared for duty for the next two days. For Ackerman, we managed to patch up her wound before it became worst." The doctor continued.

Hange thanked the doctor while Petra went out to inform Mikasa's friends about her condition. After the doctor left, Hange and Moblit left as well. Since Erwin and Mike are recuperating, it is up to Hange to lead the Survey Corps. Levi went to the medical bay where Erwin, Mike and Mikasa were treated. The doctor said that they will move them to their own room tomorrow morning. He found a chair next to Erwin's bed and took a seat. He stares at him for a very long time while thinking back on what he said before they moved out from their safe house.

…

 _FLASHBACK STARTS_

 _Levi always respected Erwin's decision out of anyone who tried to oppose him. It is not because he's right but it has results that they wanted, although losing more soldiers in the battlefield, like pawns on a chessboard. His decision leads them to where they are now, risky or not._

" _So have you struck a deal with them? And why the both of them are at your side?" Levi demands._

" _One at a time Levi, its true I made a deal with them. And I want you to be a part of it, including the cadets that once associated with Eren and Annie."_

" _Alright, I'm listening."_

 _At one point he thought that making a deal with those two titan shifters is impossible. From the day they first met them, Levi couldn't trust them one bit. But Erwin took the risk anyway. Since Erwin did it, he might as well take the risk of bringing them in under his wing. He's confident that he can take on a few titan shifters, no matter how smart or fast they are._

" _I'm cutting those two loose while we get back to Karanese" Erwin said._

" _What? Am I hearing this right?" Levi said._

" _Yes. I had a long term plan that I wish to achieve and cutting those two loose will help us in our cause."_

" _Explain."_

 _Erwin explained about the death of his father and how his theory didn't make it out there which only he knew about it. He also told Levi about his personal goal to see know the truth about the world which he already obtain from Eren and he need to see it for himself. He also explained how the current royal government is a threat to his plans and that they are hiding something, which is why most of the Survey Corp's scouts died in Shiganshina. He plans on overthrowing the current government and that his plans are already in motion, which involves both of their titan shifters that he let go to find out the true royal family._

" _I understand your reasoning to overthrow the government and whatever you planned on, but why need to let go those two brats to find the royal family?" Levi questioned._

" _It won't be impossible for the government to cut down our military size slowly by transferring our soldiers to other branches and made us as incompetent caretakers for those two. I just take this opportunity to let them go for an investigation before the government uses them against us. Not to mention, those two have already made a name for themselves amongst our soldiers, especially those from the 104th Training Corps. I fear we can't keep them any longer no matter how important they are."_

 _Since their return from Shiganshina, there are rumours spreading that the two of the titan shifters are bad luck for the Survey Corps. They assumed that some unknown party wanted to capture them and kill the rest of the Survey Corps to avoid witnesses. They claimed that they rather die fighting a titan than die by anyone's hands._

" _Even if you want to cut them loose, how would you do it? Doing another public execution like the ones for the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan?"_

" _The plan is simple although it's risky, I'll let them betray me. You try to find an opportunity to get away from me for a while. It would not be that convincing with your reputation as the strongest soldier if you can't stop the two of them. That is all"_

" _You risked your life for them. Why?"_

" _They gave me the truth. Although I haven't seen it for myself, it's enough to prove my father's theory. In exchange, I'll try to keep them alive and once we succeed in toppling the government, I'll convince the others to drop the charges of their crimes against me, BUT not their crimes against humanity. That is for them to decide."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

…

After he's been thinking for a while, he lets out a sigh. He can't believe it worked and he came out alive as well, although Eren looked too serious about it. He wonders how this will work out in the end. There are some mysteries he wished to know for himself as well and he's hoping that it's all worth it.

"You one tough son of a bastard"

…

Eren woke up earlier than usual although he's too tired from yesterday's events. He tries to get back to sleep but it's already impossible. He then decides to get out from the house to practice his kicks after a long time since his days at the Training Corps. It was still dark outside and he assumed that it's around four in the morning, not that he's not used to it. He continued walking away from the house until he found a tree to practice. Although a training dummy is preferable, he's already used to harsh trainings given by and Annie herself, so a tree is nothing to him.

Bertholt was sleeping with his unusual posture until he heard soft thuds. He woke up for a while to check up on that noise which he saw someone kicking a tree outside. He assumed it was Annie doing it since she always did that when she can't sleep or woke up early. He decides to get out and ask a few questions to her.

Eren's been doing it for around 30 minutes which he looks at his legs and arm healed instantly after making harsh kicks and punches on the tree. After a while he heard a crack which he looked behind it was actually Bertholt.

"Oh it's you" Bertholt sounded a bit disappointed.

"Hey Bertholt"

"Hey Eren, can't sleep?"

"Yeah, woke up too early and I can't get back to sleep" The two went silent for a few minutes.

"I thought it was Annie outside, practicing her kicks" Bertholt said.

"Well, I guess she's too tired to get up this early" Deciding that Eren's here now, he decides to ask him a few things instead.

"So how are things for you two in the Survey Corps?" Bertholt asks.

"Fine, I guess. Although the others aren't that accepting, we managed to get through and convinced them. Jean is like the usual, being an ass here and there but he's fine. Marco's the only one who had faith in us. Connie and Sasha were the same as well, although I can see them hurting by our betrayal. Ymir being an ass as well but she's alright, and Krista still cares about everyone including the both of you." Eren said while reminiscing.

"What about Mikasa and Armin?"

Eren's face turns sour after he heard their names. It's not like he hated them but he felt sorry for them. They faced through many bad events, from their hometown's destruction, Armin's parents' deaths, and their betrayal. The look of rage from Mikasa while trying to stop him from leaving, and the look on her face when he cut her down to stop her. And Armin's innocent face turns to something sinister, a cold, calculating person. He just hopes that they could accept his forgiveness.

"I don't want to talk about it but yeah, they're fine"

The look on Eren's face tells him that he doesn't like to talk about it. They shouldn't make friends with people inside the walls. But what's done is done. They can't do anything about it.

"Eren, I need to ask you something."

"Go on."

Bertholt gathers up his confidence to say it to Eren although it seems like a men talk. But he's afraid what his answer would be after he asks his question.

"A-are you and Annie together now?"

The question pops up suddenly which Eren doesn't have time to think about him and Annie getting together. Annie already confessed her feelings for him. And for that part, he wasn't giving his honest answer either. He's just shocked to know that she had feelings for him and he needs some time to think about it but he just convinced her that he accepted her feelings through his actions although in truth, he hasn't.

Somehow he doesn't know how to answer Bertholt. If he said yes, what can he say? If he said no, would Annie be disappointed if she knew? For some reason, he had a feeling in his gut that Bertholt has some feelings for Annie as well. Maybe it's kind of selfish for Eren but, he wanted to say yes so he could be with her.

"Yes. And I know you had feelings for her too and don't try to deny it." Bertholt turned red after Eren knew he had feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Bertholt, I truly am" Eren continued.

"It's fine Eren. Since you said that, finally I'm able to let my feelings for her go, and I'm glad that person is you, because I know you will treat her well." Bertholt said.

"Wait. Since you're here, I need to ask you something."

"Sure I'm listening." Bertholt took a seat next to him against the tree.

"What I meant was sorry for being selfish. We're technically not together yet, but the other day, she confessed to me. I was too shocked to say anything to her and I didn't declare anything that I love her. I kissed her forehead that time but it was all instinct because I didn't know what to do. But since you opened this topic, this feeling of uneasiness is consuming me all over again. To tell you the truth, I really do like her and wanted to be with her. I always felt the need to protect her until I forgot that she could protect herself. The thing is I haven't spoken to her about it ever since. And I knew that one day it would haunt me again. But on to my question, I need to your opinion, am I luring her into a false hope?

If Bertholt was angry he's doing a pretty good job at hiding it. But he understands how Eren felt for her. After all they were together since they were kids, since that hand to hand combat session. Bertholt only started to like her when they are at Paradis. He always kept looking at her and Reiner often caught him staring at her, which he will go for a five minute debate with him about Annie. Probably, if he's in Eren's position right now, he too didn't know what to do. Eren was downright oblivious but not so much that he's too stubborn to notice.

"Eren, you know her well since you were kids. I think you already did declare your love to her by your actions although it was just your instinct to do so. But if you wanted her to know that you loved her so much, then tell her what you felt about her. I understand although it's a bit confusing, but you're just oblivious and in denial. We all have been through that situation before. And no, you're not giving her false hope. My advice is if you really want to be with her, just tell her how you feel about things and accept her feelings for you."

"Thanks for the advice, I would ask Reiner about this thing but since you came to me, I guess you're alright." Eren gets up from his position.

"Now if you're free, I would like to have sparring partner" While raising his arms to a defensive position.

"Sure, it has been a while, but I won't go easy on you." Bertholt went up as well while getting in position.

"I won't expect you to."

…

It was already sunrise, Bertholt and Eren have been sparring for four hours and Eren wins most of the spar. He had to admit Bertholt is a worthy adversary to face and he hopes that he can spar with him again. The two went back inside the house to clean themselves. The rest of the warriors already woke up and Zeke is preparing breakfast for them. The smell of coffee reminds him of his life in Marley which he wished he can go back to his family. After the two cleaned up and the warriors had breakfast, they gathered in the living room to discuss matters.

"So Eren, how did you two managed to get here? I thought you were supposed to be in the military right now." Zeke asks.

"The commander made a deal with us, and this deal is beneficial for us as well." Eren said.

"Do entertain us."

"The commander let us loose so we can find the royal family without anyone knowing. In other words, we defected from the Survey Corps so we have to freedom to do this task and it's all part of the commander's plans."

"I see. So what's the purpose for him to look for the royal family?"

"I-I told them everything about our history, about how things work inside the walls. I'm sorry brother." Eren expects something from his brother but so far he did nothing.

"I understand. Well I guess it can't be helped now. I will tell you all this but promise me that you will never say this to anyone especially in Marley. I know you all are grown ups' now so you should know the contradictory of Marley's rule right? Eren knows it and Pieck knows it as well, how about you three?" The question was pointed at Reiner, Bertholt and Annie. After a minute of silence, Annie was the first one to answer Zeke's questions.

"They used children as their means of soldiers for Marley, which is us. It's because we are easily to be controlled by their propaganda." Annie explained.

"Exactly, that's one of the contradictions of their ruling. But I guess there's more." This time Zeke demands an answer from Bertholt and Reiner. While Bertholt could be easier to sway, Reiner is going to be a tough challenge since he had a history of worshipping Marley.

"Why would they want to get the Founding Titan if they can't control it? As far as I know, only the royal family members could control it." Bertholt said.

"Yes, that is what I would like to discuss with you guys later. Now, do you have an answer Reiner?"

It's not easy for Reiner to give an answer. He's still trying to recuperate from his obsession with Marley. He tried to find ways and reason to hate them but it's hard. When he thinks about his mother, and his father he found a perfect answer for him, although it's hard for him to admit.

"Using parents to explain the Eldians as a race of devils to their children" Reiner said slowly while realisation kicks in.

"Yes Reiner. To be honest, we don't know what we are. We can be saviours, and we can be devils as well. It's the people that decide what to believe in. We just need to fight for it. I believe in our history, we are saviours. We don't deserve to be looked down by Marley. We Eldians have our own right to live in this world that's for sure."

"Now, about Marley wanting the Founding Titan, I suspect there are hidden Eldian royal families that probably control Marley to do their bidding. Marley itself want's to rule their nation, but can't refuse the suspected royal family's request to get the Founding Titan." Zeke continued.

"Who is this royal family that you suspected?" Pieck asks.

"The family that owns the Warhammer Titan, the Tybur family."

* * *

 **A special announcement as well, thanks for reading this story and shoutout to Scattershot98 and Verusan for the continuous support as well as some ideas. And I would like to announce that I will go on a 3 month hiatus for this story or more, I can't guarantee. But if I managed to update it earlier then consider it as a surprise. The reason for this is because I can't really commit myself to writing, since I have a job right now. I managed to find the time to write and finish this before I go on hiatus rather than leaving an announcement. So once again thank you, and see you all again soon.**

 **PS: I changed the summary to fit the story.**

 **PPS: Alright so regarding my statement about the royal family, that was actually my first draft. I already pre-made this chapter for about a month ago but never managed to get it done. After I decided to finish things before I go to hiatus, I just typed everything that I wrote on my phone while those ideas came at work, that I didn't manage to remove the royal family statement. And regarding the last two lines, you will have to wait the next chapter to find out. Too much paperwork makes me forgetful these days. If there's anymore corrections to be made, I will do it in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
